Danny Phantom - Prince Of All Ghosts
by PhantomMistress1997
Summary: A cryptic visit from Clockwork sets forth a series of events that sends Danny Fenton's world into chaos. With the proclamation of a new Ghost King and his growing powers, Danny struggles to understand the implications of his newfound title. When he is captured by the Guys in White he is trapped with a crazy Agent intent on making his afterlife hell. better than it sounds! R&R!
1. Chapter 1 - Swimming Fiasco

CHAPTER ONE

Swimming Fiasco

"School trip to the swimming pool, who's genius idea was that?" Samantha Manson grumbled from beside me. I sighed.

"Sam, it's over ninety degrees outside! We haven't had a day this hot since Vlad brought Vortex to Amity Park." I replied, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand. If I were normal it would have come away sticky with sweat. But it didn't cause I wasn't normal. Being me did have its advantages.

"Danny's right Sam. Look on the bright side; we get to see all the girls in their swimwear!" Tucker Foley said, wiggling his thick eyebrows over his glasses. I rolled my eyes and Sam groaned. Tucker Foley and Sam Manson were my two best, and only, friends in Amity Park. I had met Tuck in early primary school. He was pretty nerdy, complete with glasses, a red beret, and his ever-present PDA. When the bully Dash had tried to make him eat sand, I had intervened, and so we both ended up having to eat sand. Ever since then we had been best friends. I met Sam when she and her family moved here in fourth grade. She was very outspoken with straight black hair, violet eyes and strong opinions. She was quiet at first, until we sat next to each other in English. We started talking and eventually she joined my small, very small, circle of friends.

"Not everyone wants to see stuck up girls flaunting their skinny bodies with boys drooling all over the ground we have to walk on. It's gross and unsanitary." She said crossing her arms, causing her black, bat like cape to ripple and reveal two long, creamy white legs, for once not covered in her usual tights and combat boots. I swallowed roughly and averted my eyes. Sam wouldn't appreciate gawking, especially from her best friend. Tucker was shirtless and wore only red boardshorts, his red beret and was currently blowing up a floaty toy. Every other boy on the bus had no shirts on, except me. I had on blue boardshorts and a white singlet. I would be shirtless; it's not that I feel ashamed of my body, quite the opposite actually, I was quite proud of how fit I was. But being shirtless is not a good idea for me as it covered up all my many scars I had received from ghost fighting since I first got my powers.

I should probably explain. Two years ago, my professional ghost-hunting parents decided to build a machine, a proper version of the prototype they built in college. A Ghost Portal, which would allow them to access the 'Ghost Zone' a realm where, you guessed it, ghosts lived (or dwelt, you know what I mean). They had been so excited that they'd dragged my sister Jazz and I down the stairs and made us watch as they turned it on. A light started to show, and I have to admit I got a shiver of anticipation, but then the light fizzled out and died. Mum and Dad looked so upset…they'd spent months on this machine, and it didn't even work-or so they thought. Later that day, Sam and Tucker were over and I mentioned the Ghost Portal. Immediately they wanted to check it out so I lead them into the Ghost Lab and showed them the 'broken' Portal. Sam then convinced me to go inside and check it out, and so I did. But while inside I slipped, put my hand on a wall and accidentally pressed the ON button _while inside the machine_ (I know, who puts the ON switch _inside_ the machine? Jack Fenton, that's who) and it activated. The entire thing filled with a bright green energy and completely engulfed me. It was agonizing; I had felt like I was being ripped apart. No words could express how much pain I had felt in that moment. Somehow, I managed to find my way out of the now-working Portal and back to my friends, who were staring at me, shocked. I passed out, only to awaken a little while later, but I felt different. Looking in the mirror I saw my raven black hair and turned snow white and my ice blue eyes were a glowing, neon green and my skin had gone a shade darker. We later discovered that my DNA had been infused with ectoplasm, the essence of a ghost. I was what is known as a Halfa – a half-human, half-ghost hybrid; all the powers of a ghost, but the life of a human. Best of both worlds, right? Ever since the accident I have been gaining new abilities – and enemies.

These enemies are the reason I don't take my shirt off in public. I have too many scars from the countless battles I have been in, and I couldn't explain how I got them all. My shirt hid these scars, and most of the muscles that had formed over the two years since I first walked into that Ghost Portal. Questions would be asked, questions I wouldn't be able to answer.

"Danny?" I blinked as Sam waved her hand in front of my face. I shook myself out of my thoughts and looked at her.

"Oh, uh, yes Sam?" I asked. She rolled her violet eyes.

"Get up, we're here."

Sam, Tucker and I filed off the bus with our classmates. In a matter of minutes we were inside the Waterpark and splitting up, each social group going in different directions. I started off towards the tallest ride in the Floody Waters Waterpark, Terror Mountain, Sam and Tuck close behind. When we lined up I heard their conversation.

"Seriously Sam, how are you _not_ sweating? You're dressed in all black!" Tuck exclaimed, gesturing to her black hat and bat cape.

"Goth's don't sweat-"

"They simmer." I finished for her. She grinned at me as Tucker sighed. We shuffled along as the line shortened. After a few minutes of waiting we finally reached the front of the line. I grinned excitedly at my friends.

"We've been waiting for this ride for ages!" I said, my mood lifting. But with my luck, I knew it wouldn't last. Sure enough, I saw my friends expressions change and a shadow cast over me.

"Well, well, well." A familiar voice said from behind me. I sighed and turned around. Dash Baxter, Casper high's most popular boy, and the star quarterback (yes it's the _same_ Dash, the one who made Tucker and I eat sand in second grade). "You'll be waiting longer cause look who saved our spot in line!" He sneered, causing his friends to snicker. Behind him I saw Paulina, the prettiest girl in school, Paulina's ever-present best friend Star, who Tucker called Satellite, and Star's on-again-off-again boyfriend Kwan. Usually seeing Paulina in her bathing suit would cause my heart to skip a beat, but for a while now, I had stopped caring. I mean she was pretty, but she was – for lack of nicer words- a complete and utter idiot. A girl needed brains and had to be able to hold a conversation that didn't involve herself, makeup, herself, shoes or herself. Yeah, Paulina was pretty shallow.

"We didn't save a spot for you Dash." I said. "You can wait back there along with everyone else." I gestured to the back of the line. Dash scowled.

"What did you say runt? I don't _do_ waiting in lines." He said stepping in close. I stayed where I was and to my shock I found myself looking Dash in the eyes. I saw Dash's eyes flicker as he came to the same realization that I had. I was taller than him. I heard Sam snicker when she saw.

"Since when did you get tall Fenturd?" He asked, blinking at me. I smiled.

"Since my growth spurt." I replied. I saw Paulina lean over to Star and whisper something in her ear. Thanks to my super enhanced hearing I could hear everything they were saying as if they were next to me rather than ten feet away.

"He's taller than Dash!"

"Look at his arms… Do you think he has muscles?" Star asked her. Paulina snickered.

"It's Danny Fenton. If he ever has muscles, let alone a six pack of abs, I'll kiss Mikey." She said, naming the nerdiest guy at school. She snorted with laughter. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. If she saw what was under my shirt she wouldn't say that. I was tempted to take off my single to see their reactions, but I knew better. The risks were too great, and the key to keeping a secret identity is by _not_ drawing too much attention to yourself.

"What are you grinning at Fenturd?" Dash said, raising his fist. I returned my gaze to Dash, my ice blue eyes staring into his without wavering. I had faced Pariah Dark, King of All Ghosts, whom even Skulker ran from, and won. I had looked death in the face and kept going. A little high school bully like Dash didn't scare me. But I had to keep up the pretence that he did so I averted my gaze and started at the ground.

"Nothing you'd be interested in." I said, lowering my voice.

"That's what I thought." Dash sneered, letting his fist drop back to his side. I gritted my teeth together. _I wish I could show then what I can do!_ I thought irritably. _Then they wouldn't be such jerks._ But I did as I always do, bite down on my pride and don't do anything. I do enough for these losers as Phantom. I clenched my fists and let out a low sigh. I saw Dash turn to his friends and I automatically grabbed Tuck and Sam's arms and dragged them through the opening for the ride. I heard Dash's outrageous cry as Sam, Tuck and I laughed.

The ride had been amazing! When we came out the end into the giant pool, we all fell out into the water and came up laughing, water dripping off our hair. My shirt clung to my body like a second skin, and I hoped it didn't define my muscles too much; it was mainly the scars I was worried about. I glanced over at Sam who was staring at my chest, a strange look on her face.

"Sam, you okay?" I asked as we waded out of the pool. She shook herself and smiled.

"Yeah of course." She got out of the water and groaned. "I better get this wet cape off, I'd rather be a Goth out in sunlight that be dragged down by this." She said, lifting her dripping cape off her shoulders. She turned and walked over to where Mr Lancer was guarding our bags.

"While she is putting her stuff away, I'm going to go over there, ready to provide the girls with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation." He pulled breath spray from his pocket and proceeded to spray his mouth with mint. I coughed as the scent reached my sensitive nose.

"Tuck, that didn't work last time, it won't work this time." I sighed.

"Who knows, this time it might be different." He said. "Third times the charm." I rolled my eyes as he walked away. _Highly doubt it._ I thought to myself as Sam returned. I looked over at her, a smile on my lips. It faded as I saw her without her cape or hat. Her creamy skin was flawless, and the purple bikini she wore underneath was the same shade as her eyes. Her black hair was drenched and hung around her in a wavy curtain, framing a pale, heart shaped face with eyes the colour of newly bloomed violets. I shook myself the way she had earlier and smiled at her once again.

"Sam, you look…" I trailed off.

"Great." Tucker finished for me as he walked up beside us, a red handprint just taking form on his cheek.

"Is that-" I began, pointing to his face.

"Don't ask." He cut me off. I chuckled. My laugh was cut short as a hand grabbed my shirt and pulled me backwards. I stumbled for a moment before gaining my footing. I turned to find Dash, a furious look on his face.

"I didn't find it funny, you making me look like a fool, Fenturd." He said angrily.

"You don't need my help for that, you do it all on your own." I said, speaking before thinking it through. _Sometimes, having witty banter as an instinct can really cause you problems_ I thought. I saw Dash's eyes harden and the muscles in his right arm tense and I knew he was going to punch me. Instinct caused me to duck and twist under his other arm, causing my shirt to slide up my chest and over my head. I spun around, regaining my balance with ease. I glared at Dash who was looking at me in shock.

"How did you move so…" Dash's voice trailed off as he looked down at my chest. I glanced down and realised my shirt was in Dash's hand and everyone could see my bare chest that was covered in scars. One such scar was a line across my stomach, courtesy of Skulker and forgetting to turn intangible when he was 'showing' me his new knife. Another was a small circular burn on my right shoulder, zapped by Technus's electrical cords. A larger, more obvious scar was right above my heart and was the size of a fist but the shape of a seven pointed star – the shape of the Ghost Portals power opening. Several smaller scars were there but only seen up close or with super vision such as my own.

"Who knew Fenton had a six pack?" Star mused, giving me the 'elevator look' before turning to Paulina. "Looks like you have to kiss-"Star broke off as Paulina pinched her. I felt awkward with everyone staring at my bare chest.

"Fenton, where did you get all those scars?" Dash asked, his voice low. I scrambled for a reason.

 _Ghost fighting?_ Too close.

 _Dog attack?_ Too stupid.

 _Oh, I know_.

"I was in an accident a few years ago." I said honestly. It was close enough to the truth so it wasn't a lie.

"But when did you get muscle? And _how_?" He asked incredulously.

"A few years back. Started working out. Duh, how else would you get muscles?" I said, feeling more comfortable now they were all buying my story. Dash frowned at me and I could practically see him thinking about what I'd said. He looked slightly sceptical, whereas all his friends were nodding.

"I still don't know how you got that fit Fenton – but you're still a freak!" He spat, throwing my shirt at my feet. The word bounced around in my head _freak, freak, freak…_ I'd been called a freak by Spectra, because she knew how out of place I felt. Dash obviously didn't know the background story, but it was the easiest insult to throw out on short notice, and it still made me feel insecure. _If they think I'm a freak now, imagine if they knew._ I tore my mind from the thought. I frowned and bent down to pick up my shirt. _I don't care what they think or what they say._ I said in my head. _I might be different, but who wants to be a mini clone of those idiots._ I smiled wryly as I straightened up. As Dash waked away I heard Kwan whisper to him.

"Dude, with Fenton being that ripped, he could've thrown one punch and you'd be down – I mean did you _see_ those biceps, they're bigger than yours!" He said. _That's cause he doesn't have to fight as many ghosts as I do._

"Shut up Kwan!" Dash hissed at his best friend. Kwan instantly shut up, but that didn't stop the other A-Listers from talking. I sighed. _School will be interesting tomorrow_ I thought as I turned to Sam and Tucker who had been unnaturally quiet.

"That was…" Tucker began slowly.

"Too close for comfort." Sam finished. "That was pretty intense. Are you okay? What were they saying?" She asked. I nodded and told them what they said.

"Paulina should keep her word. Imagine that! Paulina kissing Mikey." Tuck laughed. Sam crossed her arms.

"Sure would make first page gossip. I can see it now, 'Paulina Kisses Nerd Below Her Social Status'." She snickered.

"Yeah, but instead I think I know what the topic will be." I said, glancing over my shoulder at the A-Listers, who were all lining up for Terror Mountain, and then back at my crumpled white shirt in my hands. "No use wearing this now." I said, throwing the shirt to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2 - Phantom Mansion

CHAPTER TWO

For the rest of the day I walked around with no shirt on. People looked at me in shock, surprise and curiosity. Shock, at my scars, surprise that I had muscle and curiosity because Danny Fenton, the boy who lived at the bottom of the social grapevine, was suddenly fit. I considered going ghost and leaving, but I couldn't for several reasons:

Couldn't leave Tuck and Sam behind, and I couldn't take them with me

Mr Lancer, counts and checks off every student as they get on and off the bus

So in other words for the first time in my life, people would notice my absence. I sighed as I followed Tuck and Sam to another ride. Sam noticed me lagging behind and slowed to walk by me.

"Danny, it'll be okay." She said reassuringly. I gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Sam, I still can't help but worry." I said. "What if they find out my secret identity?" Sam shook her head.

"They won't find out Danny. No offense, but no one would pick you as a hero. There's no way those dimwits could figure it out. They haven't in two years, they won't anytime soon." She took my hand in hers and squeezed. At this point Tuck glanced back and saw Sam and I holding hands. He smiled and mouthed 'lovebirds'. I glared at him, my eyes flashing neon green for a split second. Tuck raised his hands in mock surrender, the smile never fading from his face. I gave Sam's hand a final squeeze before letting go. We had just come up behind Tucker in the line for the Aqua Loop when I felt a shiver run down my spine and a blue mist billowed out of my mouth.

"Uh guys?" I said to Tuck and Sam. They turned and looked at me. They recognised the tone of my voice and the expression on my face and nodded.

"I'll hold your place in line." Tuck called as I ran off to the nearest bathroom. Over the past few years, my ghost sense had improved majorly, letting me be able to sense a ghost up to nine miles away, and if I have encountered them numerous times, my ghost sense has a sort of… _feel_ to it, letting me know who it is. Skulker is a woodsy, musky feel whereas the Box Ghost, well his makes me feel like I've eaten cardboard. This ghost who had set of my ghost sense was warm, very warm, as if I'd taken a mouthful of hot spiced tea without blowing on it. I recognised the tangy warmth and grinned. I saw the toilet building up ahead and I quickly sprinted towards it. I darted inside and made a beeline for the closest unoccupied cubicle. Shutting the door I spun and closed my eyes. Reaching down inside myself I felt my core, the part of me that was purely ghost no matter what form I was in, and the part of me that helped me control my transformation. I felt my waist warm up as a white ring formed around my waist. It split in two, one travelling down my legs, the other up my chest. A black jumpsuit appeared as the rings travelled across my body. White boots and gloves and a white belt formed across my waist along with a white neckline. As the ring got to my chin, I felt the warmth start to spread over my head. My hair changed from midnight black to the white of freshly fallen snow and I felt immense strength flow into my limbs. I opened my eyes and I knew that their original ice blue would now be radioactive green. Instead of Danny Fenton standing in the cubicle, in his place stood Danny Phantom, ghostly protector of Amity Park. I crouched slightly before jumping into the air, turning intangible as I flew through the roof above me. Once I was outside I turned tangible once again and looked around.

"I know she's around here somewhere…" I muttered to myself.

"Darn right I am Dipstick." A female voice said from behind me. I spun around in time to be hit in the chest with a giant pink fist. I flew back, arching my body in a somersault to regain my balance (flight, hovering, _whatever_ ) and looked up at the blue-flame-haired ghost.

"Ember. Long-time no see." I said, grinning at her. "Finally ditch the loser boyfriend of yours?" Ember rolled her eyes.

"No, he is still my boyfriend Dipstick, even if he still can't find the bloody remote." She muttered the final bit and I laughed. She turned her green eyes to me and a smile spread across her face. "Get ready Dipstick, I haven't had a good fight in _months_." She said, raising her right hand and bringing it down on the strings on her pink and blue guitar. I raised up an ectoshield half a second before two giant pink fists rammed into me. They bounced off harmlessly, shattering after making contact with my green barrier. I lowered the shield and flew towards the punk singer ghost, fists raised. Her eyes widened just as my fist slammed into her chin, sending her flying upwards. She crash landed on the top of Terror Mountain. I flew over to her, knowing she'd be coming back up very soon. Sure enough, just as I got near, Ember flew out of the Mountain, her guitar in two pieces.

"Oh, I hope that wasn't new." I joked.

"Just bought it yesterday," she snarled, throwing the remains to the ground.

"Ooh, that's gotta suck. Wait, you _bought_ it?" I asked incredulously. Ember snorted. _Well that was attractive._

"We ghosts do occasionally buy stuff Dipstick." I dodged Ember's punch as she lunged at me. Her left foot came flying up towards my face, but Ember had never been good at hand-to-hand combat, whereas I had had several _years_ of practice, against foes even greater than her. I caught her foot easily. Her eyes widened slightly as I smirked at her. I swung her around in a circle and let her go, causing her to fly over the waterpark. She hit the toilet block and landed on her feet, her blue hair blazing. There was an Ember shaped dent in the wall behind her. I snickered.

"Ooh, I'll bet that hurt." I said, crossing my arms as I hovered in mid-air.

"Not as much as this." She retorted, her burning hair shooting up towards me. I yelped as it grazed my arm. It was _hot_. I glanced down at my arm and saw the blistering flesh with blackened skin around it that was oozing green ectoplasm. As I watched, the blacked flesh lightened and regained its normal colour as new skin began to grow over the wound, covering it completely. Within seconds, a third degree burn had completely healed. I grinned. When I first got my powers that would have taken me over an hour to heal from, but now…I was definitely getting more powerful. I looked up, just in time to see Ember's fist hit me in the face. I flew backwards and crashed into the Floody Waters welcome sign. I peeled myself off the sign and returned my gaze to Ember who was looking at me with a small smile on her face. I pushed off the sign, my hands lighting up with ecto-energy. I shot the rays at her, which collided with her stomach, sending her flying into Terror Mountain once more.

"Man, they might need to fix that ride." I said as I looked at the second massive hole we created. I flew over and looked down. Ember lay in the middle of the rubble, her hair barely flaming. I shook my head at her and pulled the Fenton Thermos out. "Hope you enjoyed your butt-whooping experience at Floody Waters Waterpark, come again soon!" I said as I sucked her into the green and silver cylindrical container. I tucked it back away and shot out across the park, turning intangible and invisible as I returned to the toilet cubicle. I changed back to Danny Fenton and pushed open the door. My right arm where Ember burnt me felt tight, like my muscles had been tensed too long. I absent mindedly rubbed my arm as I left the building and returned to Sam and Tucker. As I walked through the park I saw everyone talking and gushing about Danny Phantom and Ember McLain, the famous ghost singer. I rolled my eyes.

"Some people are so dim-witted." I muttered to myself as I found Sam and Tuck at the very front of the rides line. I quickened my pace until I was running, but not at full speed, can't have Danny Fenton running at the pace of an Olympic champion (or in my case, Danny Phantom). Sadly I couldn't do my best at everything or else people could piece together my secret. So I had to remain Danny Fenton, wimp and nerd who couldn't do anything or fit in. But I liked it that way. No one expected anything major of me and I was practically invisible. I grinned at the irony. I was like Spiderman, nerd at school who no one noticed, and superhero who everyone knew. I reached Sam and Tuck with seconds to spare as the ride attendant opened the small gate and let us in. Tucker raised his fist up and I bumped it with my own while Sam and I shared a grin. She leaned in close as we took our seats and whispered in my ear.

"Well done Danny." And I couldn't help the pleasant shiver that ran down my spine as I felt her breath on my neck.

The bus trip back to school was exhausting. Everyone kept looking at me and part of me wished I kept my shirt, but it was useless since all of them had seen my chest anyway. The main topic of the bus ride was my sudden change in physique and the fight between Danny Phantom and Ember.

"Oh, that Ghost Boy. He's such a perfect match for me." Paulina said, fanning her face with her hand. "He told me he loves me you know, and he always saves me, before anyone else." She gushed to the people around her. I stifled a laugh as Sam snorted.

"Yeah right." Sam muttered under her breath.

"Will she get over it already? It's been two years, you think she'd realise that Phantom doesn't have the slightest bit of interest in her." I said to my friends. I felt a prickly feeling on the back of my neck and glanced to the front of the bus. Mr Lancer was staring at me, and it didn't seem to be in a good way. He looked… _concerned._ I frowned as he realised I saw him staring and turned back to face the front.

"Guys, did you see that?" I said to my friends. Tuck shook his head.

"What is it man?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Mr Lancer was just staring at me, really weirdly." I replied.

"Maybe it's cause you're suddenly ripped and got a bunch of interesting scars. He could just be curious, along with almost everyone else." Sam said to me.

"Almost everyone?"

"Yeah, _almost_ everyone. Tucker and I know the truth about your scars and how you got them. Like this one on your back." She reached out and lightly traced the small dots that could be mistaken for chicken pox scars. I tried to conceal the shivers that ran down my spine where her hand touched my back. "When Pariah Dark's mace hit you, even the spikes went through the Ecto-Skeleton and it hurt you." She finished, removing her hand from my back.

"Yeah, it bloody hurt too." I joked, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand. For the rest of the bus trip I tried to ignore the conversation around me and stared out the window, thinking about how I could fly so much faster than this bus.

Luckily Casper High wasn't too far away from the waterpark so the bus trip only lasted about twenty minutes, but for me it was nineteen minutes too long. When the bus pulled to a stop in front of the double doors of Casper High we all filed off, Mr Lancer counting our heads as we exited the bus. Why he was counting heads as we got off the bus at school was beyond me. We grabbed our bags from under the bus and immediately I grabbed my spare shirt and pulled it over my head, covering my chest. Sadly for me, it was a slightly smaller shirt which clung to my skin and highlighted my muscles. I noticed several girls staring at me but I just ignored it _. Probably just looking at the freak_ , I thought as I turned back to Sam and Tucker who were also putting on their spare changes of clothes. Most of the girls just put on oversized T-Shirts or dresses whereas Sam pulled on a pair of jeans and a black singlet. I smiled. Always unique she was. As I bent down to pick up my bag I heard Dash call my name.

"Hey Fenturd! Think fast!" He shouted. I heard something whistle through the air. Years of instinct kicked in and drove me to defend myself. I spun and stood up from my crouch, my left hand immediately coming up to catch the football mere inches from my face. I looked to Dash, whose eyes were almost bulging out of his head.

"Oh wow, did you see how fast Fenton moved? He was practically a blur!" I heard one student whisper to another.

"How did you-"Dash began.

"Reflexes are pretty handy." I cut him off. "Next time you want to throw something at me, make sure I can't throw it back." I said, throwing the ball back towards Dash. In his shock he didn't even try to catch it. It hit him in the chest and knocked him back a few steps. Of course I didn't throw it with my full strength, it was barely even a quarter of my true strength. When I was younger I wasn't as strong, but now I can lift a train with one hand easily - perk of having ghost powers. Dash looked in shock at the football in his hands then back at me. I just looked him in the eyes, and by his expression, I think Dash knew I was holding back. I broke off eye contact and returned my attention to my friends, ignoring their surprised looks. After years of dealing with Dash's bullying I was sick of it. I wouldn't retaliate by bullying him or pulling pranks, I still remembered what happened with Poindexter. I shuddered. I hadn't liked being in his body it was like I was trapped – which I technically was.

"Man, Fenton should try out for the football team, with a throw like that he could help us win!" I heard Kwan say as I threw my bag over my shoulder. I started off down the pathway towards my house, Sam and Tucker following me silently as everyone watched us leave. A few minutes after we left the school area Sam started talking.

"Twice in one day you showed Dash up. Is that such a smart thing to do Danny?" She said as we turned the corner of the block. I shrugged.

"I'm sick of him thinking he can push me around. I've suffered years of this crap. I mean, I'm not gonna go overboard, like throwing him through a brick wall or blasting him with my ghost ray. I'm not an idiot, no matter what my school grades say." I said. My grades had only dropped because of ghost fighting. I didn't have enough time to do the homework, let alone study.

"We know you're smart Danny, just be careful what you do." Sam said. "Now, onto more interesting topics, how's the map of the GZ going Danny?" I thought about the map we had started, then abandoned, a few years ago. We had finally started mapping it out again. I already knew my way around the Ghost Zone off my heart, but it was still a good idea to have a map.

"It's getting better I guess." I said vaguely.

"You haven't done any more of it have you?" Sam said, already knowing the answer. I smiled sheepishly at her as she rolled her eyes. "Looks like we might be going for an after-school trip again."

"I love GZ trips!" Tucker said eagerly as I opened my front door. Stepping inside the house my jaw dropped. Mum and Dad were standing in the middle of the living room with a new invention. Dad was holding it (which made me _very_ worried considering his track record) and pointing it at the wall while he talked to Mum. He saw me out of the corner of his eye and grinned.

"Danny!" He shouted, turning to face me, thus making the giant weapon spin around, causing it to be pointed directly at me.

"Ah! Dad, don't point that at me!" I yelled, cringing.

"Oh Danny don't worry, it doesn't hurt humans, only ghosts!" Mum said, poking her head out from behind Dad. I swallowed roughly.

"Yeah, that makes me _so_ much more comfortable." I muttered under my breath.

"We call it the Fenton EctoOverloader. It overloads a ghost's power, making their abilities go crazy and leaves them unable to control their powers for an hour, just long enough for us to catch them in this." Mum said, pulling a machine that looked like a demented vacuum cleaner, one I sadly recognised.

"The Fenton Weasel?" I asked. Mum nodded.

"It keeps the ghosts trapped like the Fenton Thermos." She said. _An unnecessary explanation, I already know firsthand what that thing is like,_ I thought wryly to myself.

"The only downside is that we have to have a direct hit on the ghost. Right in the middle of its' chest, above its' heart." Mum said. "I shall have to fix that."

"Want to see us test this out on the Ghost Boy Danny?" Dad said enthusiastically. _Yeah, ah, no._

"Thanks Dad, but we, uh-"

"We have homework." Tucker quickly interjected when I failed to think of an excuse not to go. I shot him a grateful look.

"Yeah Dad, lots and lots of homework." I said. "We'll be upstairs." _For now._ I led the way, quickly climbing the stairs my friends close behind me. I shut the door behind us as we entered my room. Tucker immediately sat down on my desk chair and Sam took the beanbag by my bed. I sighed as I dropped face-down on my mattress.

"Leave it to my parents to invent another machine that will screw with my powers." I said.

"Danny, this one not only screws with your powers but could seriously mess up your life! Even more than the others. Your powers involve your transformation remember. What if Fenton turns into Phantom halfway through class? Or in front of your parents?" Tucker said, leaning forward. I pushed my torso off the bed and leant on my elbows and looked at him.

"Crap, I didn't think about that." I said, worry seeping into my mind.

"Don't worry Danny, as long as you avoid the weapon you'll be safe." Sam said, shooting Tucker a dirty look before smiling reassuringly at me. I tried to let myself forget it, but all I did was remember the Ecto-Stopo-Power-Ofier (my Dad has the _worst_ names for inventions!) and the Fenton Cramer (which doesn't do anything similar to what it sounds like it does-as I said, my Dad is _hopeless_ ). I sighed and pushed it to the back of my mind. Rolling over I closed my eyes and imagined myself in space, the one place I had always wanted to visit. I imagined flying around the Earth, looking down and seeing clouds and tiny green spots surrounded by blue seas surrounded by darkness and glowing stars. I smiled with my eyes shut. Suddenly I felt something bump my nose. I awoke from my daydream to see the roof right in front of my face.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, jerking backwards. I glanced down and saw Sam and Tucker staring at me, amused expressions on their faces. I hovered in mid-air and crossed my arms. "Didn't care to tell me I was flying while daydreaming again?" I said, trying to hide the smile on my face.

"I know you're trying to smile Danny." Sam said, grinning up at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up." I said, finally smiling down at her. Our eyes met and I was trapped in her violet gaze. I couldn't look away. I was completely focused on her and how beautiful she looked with her black hair, which had finally grown out and now fell to her waist in dark supple waves. She never had it tied back, saying 'my hair gets to be free, I don't tamper with it so it can do what it wants' which is kinda the opinion she has of herself. She finally got her ears pierced, much to the irritation of her mother since she had her helix pierced along with her first and second ear piercings. Sam held my gaze as I thought of all the memories we shared, and I saw in her eyes she was doing the same. It was because I was lost in her eyes that I almost missed the footsteps on the floor, signalling my parents were coming up the stairs. There was only one place they could be going to. I yelped and dropped down to the bed, not slowing down at all, causing me to bounce off my soft mattress and land face down on the floor. Mum opened my door a second later to see me sprawled out on my carpet.

"Sweetie, what are you doing on the ground?" Mum asked me, pulling off her ever-present jumpsuit mask. I groaned, feigning an aching body.

"Fell off the bed." I said as I pushed myself off the floor and stood up. In reality, it hadn't hurt at all. After years of ghost attacks, falling down was nothing. But my parents didn't need to know that. I smiled at them.

"Okay, well we just wanted to tell you that we are going out tonight, and won't be back until Monday afternoon." Mum said. I frowned.

"Why?"

"Your father has organised for us to go to Wisconsin for a romantic weekend away." Mum looked lovingly at my Dad whose eyes lit up. _They really did love each other_ , I thought happily. Dad leant down to kiss her cheek. I made a face. _Not that they need to do that, ugh_ (just cause I was 16 now doesn't mean I like to see my parent's sucking face – I mean who does!?). "And we just wanted to let you know. Jazz isn't going to be here either, deciding to stay at her dorm." Sine Jazz started college, it's been different. Not having her around as much, but she still lived here - most of the time. She rarely came home because studying to become a neurosurgeon takes up a lot of her time.

"So you'll be alone for the weekend!" Dad said happily. I gave him a quizzical look. _He is_ happy _about that_? I thought curiously. _Last time I was home alone a party was thrown… and I didn't even throw it!_

"Of course Sam and Tucker are welcome to stay the night with you." Mum said. "Given that it _is_ Friday today." She smiled at us before glancing at her watch. "Oh, Jack, we have to get going! It's four o'clock!" She said, looking to Dad.

"I'll get the bags and put them in the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle!" Dad yelled as he ran from the room.

"It's the RV this weekend Jack!" Mum shouted as she followed him from the room, shutting the door as she left (thank God she got into _that_ habit!).

"Aww!" We faintly heard my Dad groan. I looked at Sam and Tucker before bursting into laughter.

"A weekend without parents _or_ a nosy sister?" I said, grinning at my friends after we stopped laughing. "This is going to be great."

As soon as my parents left Sam, Tucker and I ventured into the Ghost Lab to find the Spectre Speeder. I preferred Sam and Tuck to use the Speeder, it gave them more protection, and an easy escape if things went sour (hey, it's happened before). I waited outside while they hopped inside the Speeder, closing the glass window behind them. I nodded in approval before transforming into Phantom. I pushed off the ground slightly and floated in the air.

"Okay, you guys ready?" I asked them through the Fenton Phone which was in my left ear.

"Yep, let's get going!" Sam said eagerly. She loved going into the Ghost Zone, and no matter how much I denied it, I loved it too. A part of me couldn't stay away from the place, which is why I now knew it off by heart, but I knew my friends were just looking for an excuse to visit again. They hadn't been there in weeks. Shaking myself from my thoughts I watched as they put on their seatbelts and started the engine. I grinned at my friends before turning to the swirling vortex of ectoplasm behind me. The Ghost Portal was the first ever invention of my parent's that actually worked with no side effects-that they know of. A side-effect of me turning on the Portal was me becoming half-ghost, which I wouldn't trade for anything. Sure I'd had difficulties with being half-ghost and sometimes wanted to be normal, but now, I can't picture my life going any other way. I shot my friends one last look before flying forward, my body tingling as I entered the Ghost Zone. I knew that my friends didn't feel that tingle, and when I finally asked Frostbite about it, he told me it was because my ghost half recognised the Ghost Zone as home and that all ghosts felt like that once they reached the GZ. In less than a second I was in the Ghost Zone, my friends close behind me. I smiled as I caught sight of the familiar black and green landscape of the GZ and as usual, purple doors hung above, below and around us.

"It never ceases to amaze me how cool this place is." Sam said as she and Tucker appeared beside me. I nodded in agreement. Then I remembered something.

"Hey guys, follow me, I want to show you something." I said before flying off, my friends hastily chasing after me. I slowed down enough for them to be able to follow me easily, without getting lost. The place I was going was easy to get to – but only if you knew your way there (I know, it's contradictory – Clockwork said it would help protect the place from any humans or hunters stupid enough to venture in here. Hey, you'd be surprised, it's happened before, the poor Guys in White never knew what hit them…on a _completely_ different and unrelated note Skulker, Johnny 13, Youngblood and I had a fun target practice that day…). I was so excited to show Sam and Tucker what I had been working on for so long, the reasons why I hadn't been able to do homework (well, another reason really) and not socialise with people as much (not that I really did much to begin with). While we flew, Tucker must have gotten bored as I suddenly heard music blaring through the Fenton Phone. I clutched at my head in pain as the loud noise pierced my sensitive hearing. My flight was affected by my sudden movement, causing me to drop to the left and I found myself flying straight towards Klemper's Realm. I gasped and corrected my flight. If I went near Klemper I'd have him following me for the rest of the night, and I did _not_ need that again. It took me hours to get rid of him last time.

"Tucker!" I heard Sam shout as I flew back up towards the Spectre Speeder which had stopped when I'd dropped from sight. "Turn that crap off!"

"Tuck, remember how I told you _not_ to use the Fenton Phones as wireless headphones without warning us?" I said as I came back up into their view. I glared at my best friend who shot me a sheepish look.

"Sorry Danny, I was getting bored and wanted to put on some music." He apologized. I nodded.

"That's okay Tuck, but please, no music through the phones." I said, turning around and flying off.

"And besides, you don't have the best taste in music." Sam said. I heard the Speeder follow me as Sam and Tucker continued to argue.

"I totally do have good music taste!"

"You fell for Ember's music!"

"You listen to crappy bands!" Tucker shouted back. My eyes widened.

"Dude, did you seriously just insult Short Stack, Green Day, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At the Disco and Good Charlotte?" I said incredulously, glancing over my shoulder at my two best friends. Tucker looked terrified as Sam stared at him.

"What did you say?" She asked, her voice low and deadly. I saw Tucker shrink in his seat.

"I, uh, nothing." He said, fidgeting under Sam's direct gaze. It was then I saw a sight that gave me an option to intrude on this argument.

"Hey guys, Skulker's Island coming up, keep your eyes out." I said to them, distracting them.

"On it." Sam said, obviously letting Tucker's comment slip. I smiled to myself. Sometimes my friends were easily agitated by each other, but it was even easier for them to forget about it.

"Want me to turn this thing on Danny? It's called…EctoSonar." Tucker asked me. I shook my head violently and spun to face them so I was flying backwards.

"No!" I said loudly, causing my friends to jump. "Sorry, not the Sonar, that thing _hurts_. It's like a whale's sonar, except only ghosts can hear it, and it's so loud and it shrieks and gives me major headaches." I explained. Tucker nodded his head. "Found that out the hard way." I remember Dad had just made it and was so excited he turned it on immediately. Needless to say I cried out and covered my ears and tried to block it out but it didn't work. He kept it on only for a short time but it still gave me a huge headache that lasted ages.

"So no EctoSonar, and I don't know what these new buttons do so I think we will just rely on visuals." Tucker said. I nodded and flipped over, once again flying normally. We passed Skulker's Island with no issues and moved on. We passed Ember's house (yes it is literally a house, well more of a Rocker's Mansion, with the words EMBER MCLAIN written above the front door surrounded by flames), Technus's Door and the Box Ghost's Warehouse. We saw many ghosts as we flew along, and none tried to attack us. We saw Johnny 13 and Kitty who were obviously on a date, sitting on one of the lavish islands that belonged to no ghost, Youngblood was dressed as Indiana Jones and was chasing his parrot who now had the appearance of a monkey and many others. Then I saw a familiar ghost dressed in black skinny jeans, red heels, a tight red strapless crop top that revealed her flat stomach with a belly piercing and a tattoo of a sun around her belly button. Her long red hair was the colour of fresh blood and had the appearance of flames, just like Ember's. Her blue eyes caught sight of me and her plump red lips parted in a smile. I shot her a grin and waved. She was standing with a male punk rocker ghost who looked eerily like one of Ember's band members.

"Hey Danny! It's been too long! Where have you been?" She shouted out to me as she waved back.

"Around." I grinned again as she rolled her red eyes at my answer. "Sorry I haven't visited, I've been super busy lately. I can't stop now but I'll definitely catch up with you later!" I shouted as I flew past.

"You taking them where I think you're taking them?" She yelled back. I nodded. She smiled. "See you later Danny!" She gave me a wave as she turned back to her friend.

"Who was that Danny?" Sam asked, her voice sounding strange. I glanced at her. She looked tense and her hands were tight on the steering wheel for the Speeder.

"Her name's Blaize, we met a while ago, she was helping me with a project of sorts. She's pretty cool." I grinned. "See what I did there? Cause she's a Fire core ghost, like Ember and I said she was cool?" I heard Tucker snort. "Ah never mind." I said, chuckling to myself as I looked back in front of me.

"That was lame man." Tucker snickered.

"Hey, we are almost there!" I said happily, ignoring Tucker's comment. I could feel their excitement and curiosity from outside the Speeder. We passed several more doors that seemed to be identical to the ones we had passed before, although each was as individual as the next in my opinion.

"Almost where dude? I just want to know already! The suspense is killing me!" Tucker exclaimed. I laughed.

"You'll see." I replied cryptically. Within seconds a dark shape began to form in the distance. I smiled and sped up, causing the Spectre Speeder to fall behind for a moment before it did the same. I came to a stop in front of a large Island and waited for my friends to catch up.

"Dude, why'd you speed up?" Tucker asked me when they came up behind me. I glanced at them before moving out of the way, letting them see what I'd been working on for so long. Silence greeted me; they were speechless.

"Danny…this is amazing!" Sam said enthusiastically. In front of us floated an island, but not just any island – _my_ island. Clockwork mentioned how I had a home in the human world and that since I was part ghost I should have a home in the ghost world too. I had taken his advice and made myself a place on an island that was unoccupied by any ghost. I had a few friends help out with the Island, Blaize being one of the main ones. Clockwork gave me a hand and so did Frostbite and his people. Frostbite was very glad that The Great One was going to be spending more time in the Ghost Zone now I had my own place. Pandora also assisted with building the place along with a few others. Green trees dotted a quarter of the island, surrounding a small pool of water that included a waterfall that emerged from one of the cliffs bordering the Northern side of the island (yes the Ghost Zone has water believe it or not) that was perfect for swimming. The ground of the island was grassy and green and softer than you could even imagine, Frostbite had helped with that part (who knew a ghost of ice could find summer grass in the GZ without freezing it?). In the middle of the island there was a building the dark colour of my human hair and on the side of the building was my pure white insignia. Clockwork had rigged it so that no matter what direction you came from you could see my symbol shining on the obsidian surface. The building vaguely resembled a huge three story mansion, complete with columns holding up a second story balcony above the front door. The windows on the ground floor stretched up the full length of the first story while on the third floor, the balcony surrounded the entire right side of the mansion. On the roof there was a flat section that I had designed; in the human world it would be used for stargazing, but here it was just for relaxation.

"What do you guys think?" I asked my friends, turning to face them. They looked awed.

"It's awesome! Can we check it out?" Tucker asked eagerly. I laughed.

"Duh, that's why I brought you guys here. We just finished it last week."

"We?" Sam asked as she directed the Spectre Speeder to land by the mansion. I nodded as I flew down beside them.

"Yeah, Clockwork gave me a hand, so did Frostbite and Johnny 13 and Kitty came by for a bit. But it was mainly Blaize who helped with the decoration and all." I replied, landing softly on the thick grass next to the Speeder. Tucker was the first out of the door, darting to the front door of the mansion.

"Dude, this place is awesome! You have actual columns to hold up a balcony!"

"That's nothing, Tuck. Look closely at the columns." I grinned. He took a step towards it and laughed.

"It's got engravings!" He said. I nodded.

"Blaize and I decided to decorate them by carving in scenes of the fights and victories I've had." I said.

"Blaize helped you?" Sam said, coming over to stand beside me. I nodded and looked at her.

"You okay Sam?" I asked, frowning at her facial expression. I couldn't pick exactly what it was but she looked annoyed.

"Peachy." She replied bluntly before joining Tucker at the front door. I shrugged and followed them. They were looking up at the giant doors, their eyes wide.

"Cool huh?" I said, following their eyes. On the doors in front of us was one giant carving of my insignia, coloured completely white that had a ghostly glow to it. "It glows cause it's got ghostly energy in it. These doors will only open to those I allow." I smiled.

"That's awesome Danny!" Sam said, her earlier moodiness gone.

"Come on, let's go inside." I said, pushing open the doors and stepping over the threshold. Sam and Tucker tried to step inside but were blocked by an invisible force. "Oh sorry I completely forgot. Tucker Terrence Foley, I grant you permission to enter Phantom Mansion." I said. Tucker stepped inside, nothing stopping him now. Sam laughed.

"Terrence?" She snickered again. Tucker's cheeks turned red.

"It was my Grandad's name." He replied, crossing his arms.

"Samantha Penelope Manson, I grant you permission to enter Phantom Mansion." I said to Sam and she stepped over the threshold while Tucker burst into laughter.

"Penelope? And you gave _me_ shit for my middle name." He guffawed. Sam walked up to him and casually punched him in the arm. Hard.

"Shut up, and tell _no one_." She growled at him. Tucker immediately shut up and rubbed his arm. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on guys, let's move, I'll show you around then we better head back, you still have to ask your parents if you can stay at mine." I said, turning and leading the way through the house. In the foyer columns once again lined the inside, leading the way across the marble floor and to a giant staircase that lead to the second floor. I turned to my left and lead my friends into the living room (oh the irony of that room). A giant plasma TV was on the wall opposite us and in front of it was a giant black couch that was seriously comfortable. Next to the couch were two coffee tables and in front of the couch was a footrest. As we walked inside the room my friends saw the popcorn machine and bar, stocked with human _and_ ghostly food and drink (yes ghosts do eat and drink, we don't need to, it's just a habit – and you should try the Morte Cake, it's to _die_ for – see what I did there? No? Okay).

"That TV is huge! It looks like a cinema TV, just smaller." Tucker said, gushing over the hi-tech device.

"Yeah, Technus hooked me up. But that's nothing. You should see the Cinema Room on Level Two." I grinned at their shocked faces.

"You had _Technus_ help? What if he rigged it to explode or something?" Sam said, stepping away from the TV. I shook my head.

"I had Clockwork check it out. Ember and Skulker also gave me a hand, said that since I'll be spending more time in the Ghost Zone it makes it easier to hunt me." I snickered.

"Okay, if you're sure." Sam said uneasily, but trusting my judgement. "Let's see the rest of the place." I lead them through the kitchen, showed them the bathroom, which was bigger than my bedroom back at my house in the human world, with a spa the size of a king sized bed and a shower cubicle big enough to fit all three of us in there easily. I then lead them upstairs to the second floor and showed them the Cinema Room, the games room and the bedrooms. It wasn't til we were back in the hallway that I told my friends about the third floor.

"There isn't much on Level Three, mainly ghost equipment and some extra stuff."

"Extra stuff?" Sam questioned. I shrugged and avoided answering.

"Oh just spare stuff, kinda like an attic." I replied vaguely. I didn't want to tell them what extra stuff was really up there. I shook myself from my thoughts and walked down the hall. The hallway was white carpet and the walls were the same shade of cream as the downstairs walls (you detecting a theme here?). Along the walls were portraits and pictures that showed my life as a Halfa. There was a picture of the Ghost Portal at the beginning of the hall across the other side and as we walked it progressed, showing different situations I had been in. My personal favourite was the picture of me fighting Pariah Dark when I was fourteen. I was in the ExoSkeleton and the look on my face was intimidating. I had been scared, obviously since Pariah was the one ghost that every other ghost fled from. Except me. The determination to protect my friends, family and town was reason enough to stay. I stopped when I saw Sam and Tucker pause at one specific picture. I turned and saw what they were looking at. It was the picture that depicted my death. I knew my friends felt guilty because they blamed themselves for my half-death, but in the end it was for the best, now I could help people. _Who knew I'd have to die before that could happen?_ I thought wryly to myself. The picture on the wall was one of the biggest pictures in the mansion, stretching a meter wide and two meters tall. Looking at this photo always gave me chills as I remembered the pain I went through that day. The image was of me in the Portal, green and white ectoplasmic energy surrounding me. My eyes were wide open and my lips were twisted in a grimace of pain. My hands were up by my neck as my body had tried to curl in on itself, but couldn't because of all the energy that was flowing out of the Portal. As I watched the photo, the eyes of my past self turned from blue to bright green, my hair went from black to white and my jumpsuit turned white to black.

"Clockwork helped me rig it so that the colours change back and forth." I said, my voice loud in the sudden quiet. "It gives it a more…realistic look." The agony in the now-green eyes was unimaginable. I had told my friends that it had been painful, but this photo showed them just how bad it had been.

"Oh Danny…" Sam whispered. "I had no idea it was that bad…" She reached out and took my hand in hers before tearing her eyes away from the picture. When I looked into her violet eyes I saw they were filled with guilt.

"It's okay Sam, I'm fine now. It only lasted for a little while." I said, squeezing her hand trying to comfort her. She smiled faintly and I could almost hear her thinking _'he's the one who died and yet he is comforting me. Ugh it's all my fault'_.

"I'll always comfort you Sam and it is _not_ your fault." I said aloud. Her eye widened.

"How did you know that's what I was thinking?" She asked me. I blinked at her.

"Wait, what?"

"I was just thinking 'he's the one who died and yet he is comforting me', and that it was all my fault. How did you know I was thinking that?" She asked again. I opened my mouth then closed it again.

"I, uh, I thought I thought that's what you thought."

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Well, I thought that's what I figured you were thinking, I didn't know I got it exact. Maybe I know you really well?" I said, shrugging. Sam let my hand go.

"Hmm. Or maybe it's a new power!" She said excitedly, her eyes clearing up. I looked at her.

"I haven't had a new power in ages, not since telekinesis last year." I said, shaking my head.

"So? You thought your Ghostly Wail was your final power, then along came Telekinesis." Sam said, crossing her arms. Her eyebrows lowered and she shifted her weight onto one leg. _Uh oh,_ I thought. _I recognise this stance._ It was her _'I'm right, don't challenge me I will destroy you'_ pose. I couldn't help but grin at the familiarity of it.

"How do I know if it is a new power or not?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"You test it, _duh_." She said, smiling at me. I facepalmed.

"Oh of course." I replied.

"Guess what I'm thinking." Tucker said, moving beside Sam to stand in front of me. I looked him in the eyes and concentrated. After a few seconds of me staring unblinkingly into his eyes, Tucker began to fidget. A few more seconds passed and just as I was about to give up, I felt a tingling in my head, not unlike the feeling I got when I used my telekinesis. Soon enough, I began to hear his thoughts. At first it was like a humming or bad static from a radio in my mind, but it soon cleared up.

 _Does he have to stare into my eyes like that? It's so unnerving._

"I never thought you'd be one to use the word 'unnerving' Tuck." I said with a grin. His eyes widened.

"Holy crap you _can_ read minds!" He exclaimed as Sam raised an eyebrow, her version of saying 'I was right'.

"Apparently so." I said with another grin. Suddenly I had an idea. "Hmm. I wonder." I looked Sam in the eyes and concentrated. She looked confused.

"Danny, what are you –"Tucker began.

"Shh, I'm trying something."

"Trying what?" Sam asked. I didn't answer or break eye contact. I reached for the same part of me that read their minds before. Sure enough the tingles appeared again.

 _What is that moron doing?_ Sam's thoughts sounded as if she were speaking aloud.

 _I'm trying to use telepathy._ I said in my head, willing Sam to hear it in her mind. By the way her eyes widened I could tell it worked.

 _Danny? Are you talking to me_ inside _my head?_ She thought. _Or am I going nuts?_

 _Can't go where you already are,_ I said in her head. She laughed, causing Tucker to look at us weird.

 _That was so lame._ She replied and I could hear the laughter in her mental voice. I grinned at her.

"Guys, what is happening?" Tucker asked, his voice filled with confusion. I glanced at him, breaking eye contact, but I could still feel Sam's mind. Most people would think it was a dark place since she is a Goth and all, but her mind was more peaceful and happy than I expected. Sure there were some dark spots I could feel, but I didn't venture in too far because that's an invasion of privacy, yet I could still get a vague reading. I pulled myself from her mind and turned my attention to Tucker.

"Sorry Tuck." I said aloud. "Turns out I am telepathic." Suddenly I heard a slight beeping noise. I looked to Sam. "What is that?" She looked confused. "I hear beeping." I said. Sam glanced down at her watch and her eyes widened.

"Oh wow, guys it's six o'clock!" She said, looking back up at us. My eyes widened.

"Guys, you still gotta ask if you're allowed to stay at mine this weekend." At Tucker's pointed look I changed my sentence. "Let me rephrase, Sam you need to ask your parents, Tucker's I know will say yes." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll call when we get back to our Dimension." She said. I laughed as we began to walk back downstairs. _Two years ago, hearing that sentence would've made me think that the person is a lunatic, now it's normal for me._ I thought as we reached the Spectre Speeder.

"Phantom Mansion was awesome dude!" Tucker said as he started the engines.

"Yeah, next time I'll show you the rest of Phantom Island." I said, pushing off the ground and flying up into the ghostly green skies.

"I'm actually surprised your parents said yes to letting you stay over for the weekend Sam." I said a few hours later when we were laying on the couch in front of the TV. We had ordered in Pizza for dinner, paid with Sam's limitless credit card (must be nice having millionaire parents) then sat down and watched a movie.

"Same here Danny." Tucker said. "How _did_ you manage to convince your parents?" He turned in his chair and shot Sam a suspicious look.

"Yeah Sam, your parents _hate_ me with a passion. How in the world did you manage to convince them to let you stay at my house for the entire weekend?" I asked Sam who was sitting next to me on the couch. She leant back and crossed her arms.

"I made a deal with them." She said. I frowned.

"What kind of deal?" I asked cautiously.

"I said I'd go to their benefit next week." She sighed. I started laughing.

"You in a dress? Oh wow that I'd pay to see." I snickered. I'd only ever seen Sam in a dress once and that was two years ago. She didn't like wearing dresses, _especially_ ones her parents picked out for her.

"Yeah, well you're gonna see it for free. You're coming with me Danny."

"What!" I exclaimed, my laughter cut off. "Why am I going?" Sam smiled.

"I'm staying at your house; you can come with me to the benefit." She said, her voice smug. I sighed.

"I have no choice do I?" I said. Sam shook her head. I groaned.

"Fine, I'll go, but do I have to wear a suit?" I asked. Sam nodded. I sighed. "Great." Tucker laughed and I shot him a dirty look.

"Okay guys, let's just watch the movie." Tucker said, hiding his grin by turning towards the TV. I rolled my eyes.

"What even is this movie?" I asked a few minutes later. Sam shrugged.

"I have no idea." She yawned. I shook my head. We had been watching this for over an hour and had no idea what it was. _Shows how much we pay attention_ I thought amusedly. I stifled a yawn and stretched my arms, resting my right arm on the back of the couch behind Sam. I leant back, resting my head on the cushion behind me. I closed my eyes and smiled, relaxing into the soft couch. After a few minutes just as I was about to doze off, I felt a pressure on my right shoulder. I opened one eye and looked down. Sam had fallen asleep and her head was leaning on me. I smiled again as she sighed and shuffled in closer. I closed my eyes and rested my head on hers just as sleep claimed me.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Visit By An Old Friend

CHAPTER THREE

TUCKER P.O.V

Tucker was enjoying the movie, watching it from the seat closest to the TV, although not too close. Even though he didn't believe the whole 'square eyes' thing, it still hurt his neck to be that close to the TV. When the movie ended he turned to his friends, mouth open to ask a question, but completely forgot what he was going to ask when he saw them curled up on the couch together. Sam had her head resting on Danny's shoulder and her legs were up on the couch beside her while her body was curled up against Danny's. Danny's right arm (which Tucker guessed must have been resting on the headrest of the couch) was around her waist, holding her close and his head was resting on hers. Tucker grinned and pulled out his phone and snapped a quick photo.

 _This will be a great photo to show them in the morning,_ he thought to himself. Tucker then couldn't help the yawn that came forth.

"Ugh, I'm going to sleep." He glanced at Sam and Danny who looked very comfortable. "I'll just leave those two." He said as he walked upstairs and fell asleep in Danny's now-king-sized bed.

DANNY P.O.V

I was floating. I couldn't remember how I got here or even where 'here' was. It looked like the Ghost Zone, but no part of the Ghost Zone I'd ever been in (and that was saying something). Unlike everywhere else in the GZ, there were no purple doors to Ghost Lairs, there were no islands or homes for the ghosts. Here it was just… _empty._ It was (excuse the pun) a ghost town. I glanced down at my hands and realised I was in my ghost form. Frowning I flew forward, I had to find where I was. Before I knew it a bright blue light appeared in front of me. I shielded my eyes at the sudden brightness. As I lowered my hand the light became a large circle and a rectangle shape appeared. I peered into the light and realised it wasn't a rectangle, it was the hand of a clock. I recognised this; it's not a light, it's a portal, and not just anyone's portal, Clockwork's time portal.

"Time In." I heard a familiar voice say. When the light faded, a figure stood where the portal had been. I smiled at Clockworks familiar face. He was in his middle-aged form now, but I knew he would be shifting to child or old man any second. His purple cloak was rippling slightly in the non-existent breeze and his red eyes looked directly into mine. A large lightning shaped scar was over his left eye and halfway down his cheek. I never had the courage to ask how he got it.

"Hey Clockwork," I said to my old friend (literally, he was now in his old man form). Clockwork smiled at me.

"Danny." He nodded his head as a gesture of respect. I glanced around me.

"Where am I?" I asked him. Clockwork sighed.

"You are in your own mind."

"What? Does that mean I'm dreaming?" I asked. Clockwork nodded.

"Yes and no." At my questioning look he explained. "Right now your body is sleeping." He waved his staff and the air beside him wavered and shifted, revealing a scene that made my cheeks turn red. It was my body right now. I was on the couch where we had watched the movie with Sam was curled up against me and my arm around her waist. Clockwork seemed oblivious to my red face and instead continued talking. I tore my eyes away from the image and looked at him. "But your mind is here."

"Why?"

"Because I asked it to." He said cryptically. I raised my eyebrow at him. "I summoned you here, while you were sleeping I called to you, and you responded, subconsciously obviously."

"How?" I asked, baffled that Clockwork could even do that.

"It takes a lot out of me, and I am usually have to sleep for a day or so afterwards, and I have only successfully done it one other time. I used the power of telepathy. It is too complex to understand; even I can barely comprehend it sometimes." He explained. I nodded in understanding (okay, no I didn't understand, but I respected him for trying to explain it).

"So why'd you do it?" I realised I was asking a lot of questions, then I remembered that's usually how conversations with Clockwork go. Clockwork looked me with eyes filled with emotion.

"I'm here to talk to you about your future Danny." He said. Those simple words sent a chill down my spine. Last time Clockwork had intervened with my future, it had been to do with my Ultimate Enemy, Dan Phantom. Just thinking about him sent chills down my spine.

 _I'll never turn into you! NEVER!_ I heard myself yell in my memory.

I'm _still here_ I _still exist; which means_ you _still turn into_ me.

I could hear Dan's smooth, evil voice in my head. I shook myself from my thoughts.

 _Dan is safely hidden away in Clockwork's inescapable safe in the Fenton Thermos. He's gone, it's okay._ I reassured myself. Dan was my biggest fear. The fear that I was going to let down my family, my friends, everyone I cared about. That I was going to lose them all and I was going to lose myself.

"Danny, breathe." I heard Clockwork say. He gently rested his hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"I'm okay. What is it about my future?" I asked tentatively. Clockwork smiled sympathetically, and I knew he knew I was thinking about Dan Phantom.

"I cannot tell you everything, but I can give you a warning and tell you a little." He said. I waited semi-patiently as Clockwork thought about what he was going to say. Finally he came to a decision. "Danny, do you remember when you fought Pariah Dark?" He asked me. I nodded.

"How could I forget?" I said rhetorically. Pariah Dark was the biggest enemy I had faced, until Dan. _There he is again._ Now I couldn't stop thinking about Dan and my future. I shook myself again, this time mentally.

"Do you remember the _exact_ words he said once you said you'd fight him?" Clockwork asked me. I shrugged.

"Not really, it was a fair while ago." I confessed. Clockwork nodded like he expected his answer. He waved his staff once more and replaced the image of me and Sam asleep with another, more familiar image. This scene Clockwork was showing me was in a picture in my mansion in the Ghost Zone. I was standing before Pariah Dark in the ExoSkeleton, exhaustion on my face.

" _Let's skip the chit-chat and get right to the part where I kick your butt."_ Past-Me said. Present me smiled at the memory. It was one of my best battle victories.

" _I accept your challenge!"_ I heard Pariah yell, which broke me from my thoughts. The flashback ended as Clockwork waved his staff again. I looked at him.

"Why did you show me that?" I asked him (once again, more questions!). Clockwork sighed.

"Danny, do you know what happens when you challenge a King?" He asked me. I felt a tingling in my core. I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

"Yes." I answered slowly. "Clockwork, what is this about?" He smiled at me, but his smile wasn't very happy, it was more…worry, like he knew what was going to happen to me (which he did) and he was concerned about it (which _definitely_ worried me).

"You challenged a King and won. So by Ghost Law, this, even if you ask Walker, means that you are the rightful King of the Ghost Zone." Clockwork said, watching me closely for my reaction. All I did was blink at him, my mouth hanging open. If I didn't know Clockwork better I'd say he was joking. But Clockwork doesn't joke.

"What? Are you serious?" I asked. Clockwork raised an eyebrow and I shook my head. "Sorry, standard question." I said. "What does that mean Clockwork?" I asked him, glad I was hovering because if I was standing I knew I'd have fallen down.

"It means that once you turn eighteen, you will claim the throne and rule the Ghost Zone. Luckily, not much is in the job description, you can keep your ordinary life, you will just be in charge of defending the Ghost Zone from intruders, welcoming the newly deceased or ghosts who have never been here before (it happens) and solving major disputes. So pretty much exactly what you do now, you will just be recognised for it." Clockwork said reassuringly. It did make sense, but _King of the Ghost Zone_? That was huge, even if it was only just a title.

"So, me being the King," _man that sounds weird._ "Means I just have to do what I'm already doing?" I asked him, trying to wrap my head around it. Clockwork nodded.

"Yes. There are some extra things, but they are not major. And most ghosts in the Zone already believe you are their Saviour and King after you defeated Pariah Dark two years ago." He said. "Our friend Frostbite being one of them. The Council of Ghosts agrees with me on this."

"Whoa, wait, the Council of what?" I asked. "I've never heard of them before," which is weird considering how much time I spent here.

"They replaced the Observers Council as most ghosts believed they were biased and cruel."

"Which is true." I agreed. They had wanted to kill me to prevent me from becoming Dan, but they never even thought of alternative solutions. Not to mention countless other times they'd tried to kill me because of my 'unnatural ghostly state'. Clockwork nodded again.

"So we created the Council of Ghosts. It has only been in action for several months now but the improvements have been vast. The Council itself includes Frostbite, Walker, Kitty and myself." He said.

"Whoa, wait. Walker and Kitty are on the Council too?" I said, stunned that they let Kitty, let alone Walker in. I mean Kitty, Johnny and I are friends now, but still, most ghosts still aren't too fond of her and her boyfriend since they are always riding past on his motorcycle, creating noise and havoc.

"Yes, we figured some diversity was needed and Walker and Kitty were the perfect match. Kitty is smart and she is a friend of yours, but is honest and will state her opinion. Walker is abrupt and can be rude, but he speaks the truth also and knows all the official rules – although he is prohibited from creating his own, and he is one of the oldest ghosts around. But he is on Parole. If the Council finds out that he has done anything that is against what we ordered then he is out, no if, what's or buts. No second chances." Clockwork said, his voice hard. I nodded.

"Fair enough, that works." I reluctantly agreed.

"But that is not all Danny." Clockwork said. I sighed.

"Should've known that wasn't the end of it." I muttered. "What else?" I said louder.

"You are on this Council as well." He said. I facepalmed.

"Should've seen that coming." I rolled my eyes.

"They elected me to tell you since you are my responsibility, and my friend." He smiled at me. "And we cannot have a King who is not on the Council." Clockwork said as if saying this was usual. I nodded my head.

"That makes sense I suppose." I agreed reluctantly. Now it was Clockwork's turn to nod.

"We have a meeting Monday night, it is our first official meeting with every Council member present, including you." He said to me. I nodded.

"I'll be there." I promised, hating to let people down.

"Now, onto the final topic that I wanted to talk to you about." Clockwork said, his voice even more serious than before. I frowned. _This doesn't sound good already,_ I thought to myself. _This must be what he was worried about_. "You must be careful Danny. I cannot tell you everything, but I can tell you this." He looked me in the eyes, forcing me to hold his gaze. "You will be in danger, a lot of danger, but you must trust in your friends, they will help you when they are needed. But when the time comes that you are all alone and have no hope, that is when you need to believe in them the most. And you must believe in yourself, or else all is lost." Clockwork said solemnly. I swallowed roughly.

"That doesn't sound good." I said honestly. Clockwork shook his head.

"It won't be. I cannot say anymore, but it is time you return to your dreams and I go and take a nap." He leant back and looked away from me. "A long one." He muttered under his breath. He glanced back at me. "Do not worry Danny Phantom, if you stress over this then it will not get better, only worse. What happens will happen, just remember my advice, but do not let it bring you down." Clockwork said, pressing the button on his staff. "Time Out." The swirling blue light came back and surrounded Clockwork. "Sleep well Danny Phantom. And have fun when you wake up." He winked at me before disappearing.

"Wait, what does that mean?!" I yelled, but he had already disappeared. "He always does that. What is it with ghosts and giving cryptic advice and warnings?" I sighed. "Okay, I'm not going to stress, I'm going to let it go and relax. What happens will happen." I'm now glad I spend all that time relaxing, meditating and working on my stress. Two years ago this information would have caused me to have a panic attack, but now all it did was fade to the back of my mind, waiting for me to need the information. I grinned.

"I'm getting good at this." I said before the green and black meeting place with Clockwork faded into darkness and I dreamt of a black haired Goth girl and a dark castle with a black throne.

SAM P.O.V

Sam woke up in the middle of the night, for no reason at all, her mind just told her to wake. She had the strongest feeling of happiness and comfort right now, and she didn't know why. Goth's aren't supposed to feel this happy. But she didn't care. She yawned and rubbed her head against her warm pillow and curled up tighter into her mattress. Except her mattress was warm and soft and smelt like sandalwood soap and the familiar spicy smell of boys' deodorant. Specifically one certain boy's deodorant. No matter what deodorant Danny tried he always smelt amazing. To Sam he smelt like home and happy times (although she'd never tell him that). Sam smiled, still half asleep before she realised what she was laying on. What she'd nuzzled into wasn't her pillow at all, it was Danny's chest. And what she'd curled into wasn't her mattress, but instead Danny's warm body (which was extremely warm when he was a human, maybe compensating for how cold his skin felt in his ghost form-not that Sam was noticing that). She didn't dare move in case she woke him up; his chest was rising and falling, his breaths deep and his eyelids fluttering slightly. Sam then realised that they were laying on the couch, but she remembered falling asleep while sitting up. Somewhere through the night, Danny must have fallen to the left, taking Sam with him. She was now curled up against his right side while his arm was wrapped around her waist, his hand on the small stretch of bare midriff. His warm skin on hers sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. She would never confess this but she was crazy about Danny Fenton, even before he got ghost powers. She remembered the first day she had seen him. He was sitting by himself in the back of class, she couldn't remember what class it was, because she hadn't paid attention at all, she was too busy talking and laughing with the raven haired, blue eyed boy next to her. He was funny and smart and cute, Sam immediately assumed he had a girlfriend and was slightly jealous of this fact. Although after a day with him, she realised he was very single, and that he was at the bottom of the social groups. Not that she minded, all it meant was that he was like her – different. Then she'd found out what his parents did for a living and was intrigued by the possibility of real ghosts, though she didn't push it or become obsessed much to her relief. Sam had fallen for Danny about a year later. They were in year eight, and they had been sitting in his room waiting for Tucker and she had said something funny, causing him to laugh loudly. In that moment, Sam fell for him – hard. The look of utter joy on his face and the way he moved caused something to shift inside of her, making her heart beat faster. She had hidden it from him for years, not wanting to ruin their friendship, and in those years they had both dated other people, and yet none of those other guys ever made her feel half as happy as Danny did. Sam brought herself out of her memories and looked at the Danny Fenton who was laying asleep on the couch next to her. His dark hair was long hanging just past his ears, and even though he got it cut every few months, it still managed to hang in his face, framing his beautiful blue eyes. Sam had no idea why Danny didn't have a girlfriend yet, although she was secretly glad he didn't. His cheekbones were perfectly defined and his eyelashes were long and dark, giving his eyes a more mysterious appearance, which suited the way people at school saw him. He was the mysterious loser, the kid who was average in class and yet was bullied by the most popular guy in school. No one knew anything about Danny Fenton except his two best friends. And he liked it that way. Sam smiled as she looked at Danny. When he was asleep he looked so peaceful, like he had not a care in the world. Suddenly, he made a slight noise, almost like a sigh and shifted his weight, turning more towards her. His arm that was around her tensed, pulling her closer to him while his other arm came over and slid around her waist. Sam's breath caught in her throat as Danny held her tight against him. She looked up at his face; he was still asleep. Sam couldn't help the fiery blush that stained her cheeks red. _So glad he isn't awake right now._ She thought with relief. With that thought, Sam let loose a huge yawn. She figured she might as well make the most of the situation and so she nuzzled in closer to Danny, feeling the warmth he gave off. As she drifted off to sleep, she smiled.

DANNY P.O.V

Consciousness came to me slowly. The first thing I was aware of was the smell of lavender. I love that smell, not that I'd tell anyone that. The second thing I was aware of was the feel of a slight weight on my chest. It wasn't much; more like a pillow was resting on me. Except the pillow was warm and soft, and I had my arms wrapped around it. I opened one eye and looked down, ignoring the butterflies as I recognised the lavender smell. Sam lay with her head on my chest and her hands resting on my stomach. This time I couldn't ignore the butterflies that erupted in my stomach. She looked beautiful while she slept, not that she didn't look beautiful everyday though. Sam always looked amazing to me, with her violet eyes and thick black hair, a shade lighter than mine. Looking at her now, I couldn't help but think of the first time I saw her. It was years back, but it had been a memory I had remembered. She looked out of place with her short dark hair, lavender eyes and her purple shirt with black jeans. I had smiled at her when she walked down the aisle to sit in the seat next to me. I didn't know when I realised my feelings for her. I think it was in eighth grade after school. All three of us were at the park messing around as usual, except this time it was a waterfight. Sam was dressed in her usual ripped black jeans and dark purple midriff shirt. She was chasing after Tucker with a water gun and laughing. The way her hair had shone in the sunlight and the way she looked so carefree and happy made my heart clench. And in that exact moment, I knew I had fallen for my best friend. I didn't tell anyone though, but people continued to tell me that I liked her; I kept denying it, hoping no one would find out because I didn't know what to do about my feelings. When Sam got a boyfriend I would get jealous, but I'd write it off as protecting my best friend. Over the years people had called us lovebirds and boyfriend and girlfriend, but we always denied it. I always hoped that she felt the same as I did, and I had begun to suspect that she did but I didn't make a move. I didn't want to ruin the comfortable way we were with each other and the friendship we shared. In her sleep Sam smiled and nuzzled into my chest. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at her. When she had grown her hair out I was amazed - it looked even better than when she had short hair. Her long hair framed her face and fell down her back in a shimmery curtain of darkness. My hands rested on the bare skin her midriff-exposing shirt revealed. Her skin was soft and warm and smooth. My super-hearing picked up a slight change in her breathing, telling me she was waking up. As her eyes flickered open I yawned, feigning that I'd just woken up. Sam looked up at me, her eyes bleary.

"Good morning." I said quietly, my voice thick from sleep. Her eyes widened a little at hearing my voice but she didn't say anything about it. Instead she said,

"Good morning." And yawned. I smiled. "Ugh, what time is it?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"You're the one with the watch." I grinned. She glanced down at her hands and realised they were still on my chest. She lifted them quickly and looked at her purple watch.

"9am." She replied. I then realised my arms were still wrapped around her and I moved them, letting her go. As she sat up, I immediately felt the absence of her body, even though I don't get cold; I still felt a difference in heat. I heard footsteps on the stairs and sat up right as Tucker walked into the room. He smiled knowingly at us.

"Sleep well?" He snickered. Sam shot him a filthy look while I glared at him, my eyes flashing green. "Don't mind me; I'm just going to get food." He laughed as he walked into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and stood up, holding out my hand to help Sam up. She smiled at me as she grabbed my hand. I pulled her up, taking care not to be too strong with her; with my strength I could break every bone in her body if I wasn't careful. She stood up beside me and I had to remind myself to let go of her hand. I smiled at her as we walked into the kitchen. I didn't tell her that that was the best night's sleep I'd ever had.

I had to tell my friends about what Clockwork had told me, but I didn't know how to start the topic. So I went with a simple one.

"Clockwork came to me in a dream last night, except it wasn't a dream, it was real." I said to my friends.

"That was random." Tucker said, glancing at Sam before taking a massive bite of his bacon and egg sandwich. I sighed.

"He told me that I am the rightful king of the Ghost Zone." I said simply. Tucker and Sam froze, Sam's vegie sandwich paused hallway to her mouth.

"Are you serious?" She whispered. I nodded my head.

"Yeah I am." I replied. "When I fought Pariah Dark it turns out I challenged him for the throne. And I won." I ran my fingers through my hair and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Whoa dude, so you're the King of the Ghost Zone?!" Tucker said. I nodded again. "That's so cool!"

"What do you have to do as King Danny?" Sam asked me, taking a bite of her breakfast. I shrugged.

"Nothing much different than what I do now." I answered. "I solve major disputes between ghosts, stop wars or anything that could become a war, like Pariah Dark, and keep the peace, protect the Ghost Zone from humans, like what I did with the Guys in White last year. I meet the newly deceased or other ghosts who have never been here before. Stuff like that." I said, finishing my last bite of breakfast before shoving the empty fruitloops bowl away from me and resting my elbows on the table. "It's actually not much more than what I already do in the Ghost Zone."

"Wow Danny that's huge." Sam said, finishing the last bite of her sandwich. "You being the King of all ghosts? That's a big responsibility."

"Nothing that I don't already do Sam," I reminded her. She nodded.

"True."

"And besides, being a King will be awesome!" Tucker said. "When do you get crowned?"

"Tuck, you make it sound so medieval. I don't think I get crowned."

"Of course you will Danny, remember, most of the ghosts _are_ medieval." Sam said, and I remembered the time we were in Aragon and Dorathea's kingdom for the first time, a place stuck in the middle ages.

"Well I won't become King until I turn 18." I said. "But that wasn't all Clockwork wanted to talk to me about."

"What else was it?" Sam asked, leaning forward in her chair.

"He gave me a warning. That I'll be in great danger, practically life-threatening. He told me to trust in my friends and believe in myself, that you will save me." I said, my voice quiet. Sam and Tucker were silent for a moment.

"That could mean anything dude." Tucker said, eating the last of his bacon and eggs. I nodded.

"Sure." I said. "Anything." My first thought when Clockwork said that was Dan Phantom. It made sense. But he was gone and Tucker was right, it could be anything. "Anyway, what do you guys want to do today?" I asked. They shrugged.

"Anything." Sam said.

"How abut we go see a movie then grab lunch at Nasty Burger?" Tucker suggested. I looked at Sam.

"I'm cool with that." I said. She nodded in agreement.

When the movie was finished we all headed over to Nasty Burger for lunch. Tucker, as usual, was starving, whereas Sam and I had eaten half the popcorn so we weren't as hungry as Tuck. We walked into Nasty Burger and Tucker immediately ran to the line for food. Sam and I laughed as we watched him bounce on his feet while waiting to be served. We knew Tucker would order for us so we took our seats at our usual booth in the corner. I slid into the seat next to Sam, leaving Tucker the other seat opposite us so he could have more room for the feast he was sure to order (and I wanted to sit next to Sam too). Tucker arrived soon after with our drinks and our food.

"Tofu smelt for our resident vegetarian with a coke zero sugar." He said as he placed Sam's food in front of her. "And for our Ghost-Boy, a double crunch Nasty Burger with fries and coke." He said giving me my burger. I rolled my eyes.

"Tuck, what did I tell you about calling me that in public?" I said to him, unwrapping my burger. Tucker smiled apologetically at me.

"Sorry Danny, can't help it at times, especially when you're going to be a king." He said.

"Yeah, king of Loserville." I heard a voice sneer from behind me. I groaned. I didn't want to have to deal with Dash again today. "What do you think you're going to be king of Fenturd?" He asked in a snide voice, coming around to stand beside our table. I rolled my eyes.

"None of your business Dash." I replied. "Now go away and let us eat in peace."

"Yeah, your presence is a bit of a turn off Dash." Sam said with a smirk. I snickered as Dash's face turned red.

"What did you say?" He asked. "Fenturd, your girlfriend is being disrespectful." Dash said.

"Wow, didn't know you knew a word larger than 'football'." I said, before thinking it though once again. "And she can say whatever she wants, it's her opinion, not our fault if it's true." I said, not correcting him on the 'girlfriend' comment. I didn't know what to say to that.

"Well, I can't hit a girl, but I _can_ hit _you_." Dash said before grabbing my shoulder and pulling me from the booth.

"Danny!" My friends yelled. Dash shoved me to the ground and my head hit the hard tile floor. _If I was human that would have broken something, or knocked me out_ , I thought as white spots danced in front of my vision, blinding me for a moment. But I'd taken worse this than that. I blinked away the white spots and pushed myself to my feet. I stood facing my friends for a moment and I knew my eyes had flashed green.

"Danny, be careful." I heard Sam whisper under her breath, knowing I'd hear it. I nodded almost unnoticeably at her before turning back to Dash who was looking at me with a smug smile on his face.

"Now what did your girlfriend say to me runt?"

"You can't really call me runt since I'm taller than you Dash. If I'm a runt, what does that make you?" I smirked at him. He knew he was stuck; if he called me a runt, all the people watching would know he was a runt too. But if he didn't, he'd be admitting I was taller, not a runt and that he was wrong. Dash growled and lunged forward, his fist raised in a punch trying to catch me off guard. I kept the smirk on my face as I brought up my hand, palm out and caught Dash's fist. His hand stopped dead (look! Another 'dead' pun) as if it had hit a brick wall. _Man I have made a habit of this,_ I thought to myself. Dash should be getting used to this, second time in two days I'd stopped him from hitting me. Once again, Dash's eyes widened in shock; obviously not used to anyone being able to stop his punches. Dash looked into my eyes and as he made direct eye contact, I looked into his mind.

 _Holy crap, Fenton managed to do it again! So much for being beginners luck. The look in his eyes…he isn't scared of me at all/ he looks like he's seen the darkest parts of himself and lived. Oh man, that was deep, I spend too much time with Valerie._ Dash thought. When I felt Sam's mind it had been full and bright, but Dash's was darker, emptier – and filled with hundreds of stuffed teddies and letterman jackets. I hid a smile.

 _He's trying not to smile! Man I look weak! How do I fix this? Fenton could knock me out with one punch!_ Dash's mental voice was becoming louder in my head, almost as if he was yelling at me. All of this happened in a matter of seconds. I released Dash's fist and took a step back. Now I was beginning to hear other people's thoughts.

 _Kwan's muscles look great in his shirt_ was Star's thoughts, I tried not to gag. As soon as I listened to one more person, it was like the floodgates had opened. Suddenly I could hear everyone's thoughts.

 _Why is they standing there, not saying anything?_ Paulina's unmistakable mental voice said.

 _I hope Dash doesn't tell anyone about us!_ I heard Valerie think. A picture of Valerie making out with Dash in the back of his new car appeared in my head. I pulled myself from her mind as fast as humanly (or ghostly) possible. Hundreds of other thoughts flew into my mind, making me feel as if I was standing in the middle of a screaming crowd of teenage girls at a One Direction concert. I flinched as thought after thought went through my head and I had to resist the temptation to cover my ears, knowing I'd make me look like a moron. Suddenly, when it felt like I was about to scream, a familiar pleasant voice entered my head, and as soon as I thought of her, everything went quiet.

 _Danny? Are you okay?_ Sam asked me in her thoughts. I couldn't see her face as I was facing Dash but I knew her worried look. I saw it every time I went to fight.

 _I am now._ I responded in her mind. I felt her happiness in her head increase as I turned my attention back to Dash. Once again, only seconds had passed since I'd had my momentary lack of telepathic control.

"Next time, make sure your girlfriend keeps her mouth shut." Dash was saying.

"She can say whatever she wants Dash, it's a free country and no one should have to keep their mouths shut if they speak the truth or want to voice an opinion." I said, crossing my arms.

"Sounds pretty smart for you ru-"Dash broke off before calling me a 'runt' again. This time I didn't try to hide my smile.

"Really? I thought I might have to shorten it to suit your D- GPA." I replied. The people around us said _"Oooooohhhhhhhh!"_ as I told off Dash, whose face was turning red again as he grew more and more embarrassed.

"I'll get you Fenton. One day, you'll make a mistake and I'll get you – and your bitch of a girlfriend too!" Dash sneered, shooting Sam a filthy look. Anger spread through my body, and it took everything in me not to beat Dash's head in right then and there. I turned to Dash and spoke low enough so only he would hear.

"She is _not_ a bitch and she is a hundred times better person than you could _ever_ even dream to be. So never, EVER insult her again. And if I find out that you have insulted her, or anyone else I am friends with I swear to you that I will make you regret you ever learnt to talk." I said, my voice low and deadly. I saw Dash's face pale. And so it should, that tone of voice had even freaked out Skulker, Ghost Zone's greatest hunter (or so he says, I for one had never seen him successfully catch anything). Skulker had shot a weapon at me and it had nearly hit my friends, if not for my super quick reflexes giving me the time to construct an ecto-shield around them, protecting them from the rockets. One hit above them seconds before I constructed the shield, and the other crashed right into the shield. They were safe, although they still had been hit with a little debris. Sam had been injured, a flying rock hit her in the head, causing her to bleed. I had then turned to Skulker and glared at him. I still remember the look in his eyes as I had told him to back off. Skulker had actually fled, leaving me to take care of an unconscious Sam. Whenever it came to my friends even the ghosts knew to back off. I held Dash's gaze, my unwavering ice blue eyes staring coldly into his. After a few seconds, Dash looked away and I could feel that he felt intimidated by me. _Great, now I'm getting more of a status as the mysterious bad boy now,_ I thought wryly to myself. Dash sneered at me and turned away.

"See you at school Fenturd!" He laughed as he walked off with his friends, acting as if he had won a battle instead of losing to a loser. I turned away and sat back down at my table next to Sam with a triumphant grin on my face.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Tucker said, holding up his hand for a fist bump. I smiled and bumped my fist with his. Reaching for my burger, I felt it was cold. I frowned. I glanced around to make sure no one was looking. Luckily for me they were all eating or talking, and not paying attention to the invisible Danny Fenton. I looked back to my burger and felt my eyes flash green.

"Danny what are you-" Tucker began to ask me when he saw my eyes change colour. Two beams of green energy shot out from my eyes and hit my burger. I kept the stream of energy up until my burger was hot in my hands, which only less than took three seconds.

"Gotta love having powers," I said with a grin as I took a bite of my now-hot burger. Tucker and Sam laughed.

"That's pretty ingenious Danny." Tucker said as he shoved a handful of fries into his mouth. I looked at Sam and saw she was already looking at me, the biggest smile on her face.

"What?" I asked her. "Do I have food on my face?" I reached for a napkin. She laughed and shook her head.

"No. I'm just thinking about how glad I am to have you as my best friend." She smiled sweetly at me. I felt my cheeks warm up and I was glad that she didn't notice.

"And why is that?" I asked her, taking a sip of my coke.

"Because you're always there for me, fighting for me and helping me," She replied. I felt my heart skip a beat as she tucked a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"That's what I'm here for Sam." I said, smiling at her. "And I'll always be here for you." Our moment was interrupted by Tucker slurping his drink. We turned to look at him in unison. He paused. I glared at him, letting my eyes glow intimidatingly.

"Sorry, is this disturbing you?"


	4. Chapter 4 - Phantom Annihilator

CHAPTER FOUR

We decided to head to the Mall after lunch, just for something to do.

"I wish Amity Park was a bit bigger, so there was more to do." Tucker said as we walked past the same store for the third time. I nodded.

"Yeah, but having it be this size is good, so when ghosts attack there isn't much damage." I grinned. Sam nodded.

"Got a point there." She said. Suddenly she grabbed my arm. "Ooh! Let's go in there!" She exclaimed, squeezing my bicep. I looked at her and couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face. She glanced down at her hand that was on my arm and quickly let go, her cheeks pink. The store she had pointed at was The Skulk and Lurk Bookstore. I sighed sarcastically.

"If we must." I said, winking at her. She rolled her eyes and led the way into her favourite bookstore. We had just walked through the doorway when a shiver went up my spine and my breath turned a misty blue in front of me.

"Okay, I don't think it's that cold in here." Tucker joked. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"I'll be back soon guys." I said, running from the bookstore.

"Okay, we'll be here." Sam said, reaching for a book on one of the shelves. I skidded around the corner, reaching the bathrooms in a matter of seconds.

"Where's he going so fast?" I heard one person ask.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go." Another replied. I snorted. _Yeah, gotta go fight ghosts._ I darted inside the bathroom and locked the cubicle door.

"Going ghost!" I said, transforming into my alter-ego. The familiar heat spread out across my body (which I find weird considering I'm a ghost so my transformation should be cold because my core is made of ice). Pushing off the ground I turned intangible and phased through the roof. I reappeared above the Mall and looked around for whatever ghost had set off my ghost sense. I felt someone behind me and I spun, an ectoblast forming in my hand and ready to fire but I stopped as soon as I saw who it was.

"Blaize?" I let the ghost ray fizzle out as I grinned at my friend. She was wearing a different outfit than yesterday. She was now dressed in black denim shorts, knee-high red boots and a red midriff shirt and I saw her belly button ring was now black instead of red, making her sun tattoo stand out. Her right arm had a silver bangle around her bicep and her left wrist was adorned with many silver bracelets. Her long fiery red hair was hanging down her back in its usual flaming curls that framed her deathly pale face. Her blue eyes were sparkling as she smiled at me.

"Hey Danny." She said, floating close enough to me to give me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and hugged her tight.

"Hey, it's great to see you!" I laughed as I let her go. "You look good." I said with a smile.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." She laughed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I was bored and I heard about you becoming King of the Ghost Zone, and I wanted to see you personally and say, congratulations," she leant down in a low bow. "My new King." She lifted her head and winked at me. I laughed again.

"Stand up Blaize." I said, grinning down at my sassy friend. She straightened up and laughed.

"We're hovering dipshit." She said, pushing me lightly, causing me to fly back. I chuckled as I flew back towards her.

"Touché." Suddenly, my ghost sense went off again. Blaize frowned.

"That wasn't me was it?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, I already got your ghost sense, this is someone else." I replied. "Correction, some _thing_ else." I said as I saw the ghost. It was a humanoid blob; literally just green goop the shape of a human with two eyes, a black, gaping mouth. And it was huge, as in ten feet tall and as wide as a king sized bed. Blaize's eyes widened as she saw the ghost. I could feel her fear and it made me angry. I hated people making my friends scared. Blaize was a Level 2 ghost on the range of power, meaning she was only the tiniest bit more powerful than the Box Ghost or the Lunch Lady. She could shoot fire ectorays out of her hands and turn invisible, intangible, overshadow and fly, all the basic ghost powers, but that was it. She couldn't do anything else, and that's why she was considered a 'weaker' ghost. Her twin sister on the other hand, got all the power. She could control people with her music and looked very similar to her sister, except Blaize was prettier in my opinion, and instead of long red hair that hung loose, her hair was bright blue and up in a high ponytail. Sound familiar? Yep, my close friend Blaize, is Ember McLain's twin sister. But Ember got all the power, being a Level 6 ghost, and Blaize got the basics. She didn't mind though, except in situations like this where she can't protect herself. I glared at the Goopball ghost.

"Blaize, go hide." I commanded. She nodded her head fearfully and flew off, her hair leaving behind a faint smoke trail. Blaize was practically the definition of all bark, no bite. I didn't take my eyes off the ghost and as soon as I knew Blaize was a safe distance away, I flew up to the ghost.

"Hey giant, green and gruesome, who the hell are you and why are you in my town?" I shouted. It looked at me and glared.

"I am Geten, and I am here to destroy you!" His voice did _not_ match his opinion in the least. Geten looked like a huge, muscular man, and his voice was high and squeaky, like he had inhaled helium. I couldn't help the fit of laughter that took over me. Geten's cruel smile faded a bit as I laughed. "What's so funny Ghost Boy?" He asked and I started laughing all over again.

"Man, please don't talk; it just ruins your image." I snickered, wiping away tears of laughter that were gathering in my eyes. Geten glared at me, his red eyes brightening. His shoulders tensed and I knew what he was about to do before he did it. I stretched out a hand and easily constructed an ectoshield in front of me just as he shot ectorays from his hands. They bounced harmlessly off my shield.

"You will die!" Geten shouted at me and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Dude, we are ghosts." I said, stating the obvious. He froze, thinking about it.

"Uh, yeah true. Hmm. Well they didn't tell me how to do 'witty banter'." He said, deep in thought.

"Wait, _who_ didn't tell you?" I asked, frowning at Geten. He looked up at me, fear in his red eyes.

"Those who held me captive for so long." He said. "Those who experimented on me, tortured me, made me feel fear." He shuddered and looked away. I felt sympathetic, but I was still wary.

"Who held you captive?" I asked again, my voice low as I began to suspect who it was. They'd used ghosts to lure other ghosts out before, usually trying to lure me out. Geten looked me in the eyes as he answered.

"The Guys in White." As soon as he answered I heard a faint noise behind me. Geten's eyes widened and he disappeared as he turned invisible. I spun around, facing the new threat. Approaching fast were two white, plane-like aircrafts, flying at my level, and straight towards me. My eyes widened and I flew out of the way just as they zoomed through the space I had just left. I turned with a snarl, following the trajectory of the aircrafts.

"Guys in White." I growled. I shot forward, flying after the planes. My ghost ray burst to life as the GIW turned their aircrafts around. A faint buzzing caught my attention. _What is that?_ I asked myself as I got closer and closer to the GIW. My question was soon answered as a black and white bolt of electricity shot out from the aircraft, narrowly missing me.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as I felt the heat from the bolt pass me. "That's new." I muttered to myself. A megaphone appeared from on top of the plane closest to me.

"Danny Phantom, surrender yourself to us." Operative K's voice echoed from the megaphone.

"Fat chance bozos!" I shouted back at them, firing my ghost ray at their planes. They swerved out of the way, one flying in each direction. They changed course, turning so they were coming at me from each side. _Crap_. I hated it when they did this. I quickly formed a shield around my body in an attempt to protect myself. Both of them shot my shield at the same time with the black electricity and I felt the shield lose its power and fizzle out.

"Shit." This time I spoke aloud. That was _not_ good. "What's gonna happen if that hits _me_?" Nothing good was the answer. I saw the weapon charge up again and I moved. Just in time as the electric bolt zipped past me.

"By the order of Operative L under the jurisdiction of Paragraph Three, section A, subsection B, surrender to us Danny Phantom, you ectoplasmic entity of level 18." Agent L shouted out through the megaphone. _Ectoplasmic entity level 18? Hmm, nice, I obviously have become more powerful in their eyes since I was fourteen and at level 12,_ I thought to myself as I dodged their bullets and the black electricity that gave me the heebie jeebies. My luck soon ran out. Blaize can coming towards me.

"Danny!" She called out. I glanced over my shoulder at her.

"Blaize! Get out of here!" I shouted. She shook her head and continued to fly towards me.

"No! We have trouble!" She replied. "That ghost from before is going on a rampage! He is freaking out, trying to hide in the town but he is destroying the Mall!"

"What?" Ugh, another problem to deal with. I saw Blaize's eyes widen.

"Danny, LOOK OUT!" She screamed, pointing behind me. I spun around, but I was too late. I had been distracted by Blaize and had forgotten to pay attention to the GIW who were still attacking. I gasped as I saw the black electricity heading straight for me. My eyes widened seconds before it hit me square in the chest. I grunted as the force of the bolt of electricity caused me to fly backwards, sending me head over heels. _Shit that hurt,_ I thought, my body aching in pain. When I stopped spinning and weakly managed to regain my balance, the GIW attacked again, this time from above. The second bolt smacked me directly above the heart, pushing me down. I felt my eyes flutter as my energy was zapped from me but I forced myself to keep my eyes open. I tried to stop my fall and get back up into the air, but I couldn't; my powers weren't working. In a matter of seconds I had smashed into the concrete, creating a crater the size of a car in the middle of the street. I moaned in pain as my body tried to heal the broken bones I had received from the fall. I pushed myself up, but immediately fell back to the ground. Groaning, I forced myself up so I was standing on wobbly legs before I climbed out of the crater.

"Danny!" I heard Blaize shout. She flew as fast as she could over to me, before landing in front of me. My legs gave out and I fell to my knees with a gasp of pain. "Oh no, Danny, are you okay?" I just looked at her.

"Sorry, standard question." She replied as she crouched down next to me.

"What the hell did they hit me with?" I asked, fighting through the haze of pain that was clouding my mind.

"The Phantom-Annihilator, a weapon designed to specifically target ectoplasmic ghost cores and weaken you to the point where you will eventually be taken in for experiments." Agent K's voice echoed from the planes that had come up behind me.

"Lots and lots of very painful experiments." Agent L said. I took a deep, painful breath and by the sharp pains that responded I knew I had several broken ribs. Ignoring the pain I stood and faced the aircrafts. I glared at the Guys in White I had learned to despise.

"What the hell do you want?" I demanded.

 _Blaize, run, quick, go to the shop on your left, there's a basement, hide there until I tell you it's safe._ I said, reaching for Blaize's mind. She gasped almost inaudibly.

 _You have telepathy?!_ She responded. I nodded.

 _Go_ now _Blaize_. I commanded. She shot off just as I fired my ghost ray at the planes. I knocked Agent K's aircraft back, sending him spinning into a building across the street.

"Great, another piece of destruction I'll be blamed for." I said to myself, amazed at how weak I sounded. I tried to take a step forward, but could barely move. I fell back to the ground. I wasn't healing as fast; I could feel my bones stitching back together and my burns and cuts healing, but it was slower than usual – and more painful.

"The Phantom-Annihilator was designed specifically for _you_ Phantom. It is locked onto your unique ecto-signature." Agent L's megaphone said. I raised my head, peering through my snow-white locks at the Operative. I knew he was charging up the Annihilator, but I didn't have enough energy to move, let alone protect myself. I closed my eyes for a moment, but then looked up, staring directly at the GIW Agent. I wasn't going to look weak; I was going to stare directly at them, let them know I wasn't scare of them – or their weapon. I saw the black and white electricity blast from the plane a moment before it hit me. I flew back, slamming into a wall on the other side of the street before falling to the ground in a heap. _Oh_ shit _that hurt._ I felt like my insides were burning, and I knew that they had spoken the truth – the weapon _was_ designed to target my core. And it was working. My core was hurting; each slow beat of my heart sent more pain through my veins. I groaned as agony spread through my body. I felt tears prick my eyes but I was determined not to let them fall. I tried to push myself up, but my arms gave out and my head hit the concrete. _That weapon works a little_ too _well…_ I thought numbly as I heard the planes approach one more time. _Agent K must've gotten out of the building_ , I thought absently as my mind began to wander. _I think I'm losing consciousness_. My head was aching, I guess it was from all the contact it had had with the concrete this afternoon.

"Danny!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

"Blaize." I muttered, still unable to move. She landed beside me and dropped to her knees.

"Danny, oh my gosh. Oh no. This is all my fault, if I hadn't distracted you, you'd be okay!" Her lip began to quiver and her eyes filled with tears.

"Blaize, this isn't your fault." I said slowly, each word more difficult to say than the last. "I would've been hit eventually, I could avoid them both forever ya know." I groaned as I pushed myself onto my back. I gasped as my core burned hot. "Danny, what's happening to you?" She asked me as I lay breathless, tears threatening to fall.

"My core." I mumbled. Blaize's eyes widened. A ghost's core is the very heart of their power, and it doubles as their life force. There are two kinds of cores, Ice and Fire. I had an Ice core, like Frostbite, Technus and Klemper and Blaize had a Fire core, like Ember, Skulker and Penelope Spectra. The more powerful the core, the more powerful the ghost is (mine, as you well know, is pretty damn powerful). At the moment, my Ice core felt like it was burning, but that wasn't physically possible. It was actually everywhere else that was hurting; my core felt like it was burning as it tried to heal me. "It's trying to heal me, but it is having trouble cause the ray they hit me with is preventing fast healing." I groaned as another wave of pain shot through me. "I feel like I'm burning, but I'm not." Blaize looked terrified.

"They're coming back Danny." She said, glancing over her shoulder. She reached for my shoulder, but a spark of electricity zapped between us. Blaize hissed in pain. "What the hell?" She muttered before trying again. This time I hissed in pain.

"Ouch." I groaned. "I think my core is trying to protect me by stopping anything with fire from touching me, including a Fire core ghost." I explained. "It'll stop when I heal." I pushed myself up on my elbow, forcing myself to stay conscious. "Blaize, you have to run, or fly or whatever. But just get out of here." I said. Even as I began to speak she was shaking her head.

"No, I'm not leaving you." She said, tears forming in her eyes. I nodded. _Blaize is so different from her sister._

"You have to Blaize. You're the only one who knows what happened, you're the only one who's going to be able to help me."

"Help you?" She asked, confused. I nodded. Clockwork's advice was making sense now. _He knew I'd be captured by the GIW, that's why he gave me that advice._

"They're going to take me." I said. Blaize's eyes widened again, this time filled with not only tears, but also fear. "You have to tell Sam and Tucker what happened okay? I need you to Blaize." I said, cutting her of before she could protest again. Clockwork's warning went through my head. _You will be in danger, a lot of danger, but you must trust in your friends, they will help you when they are needed. But when the time comes that you are all alone and have no hope, that is when you need to believe in them the most. And you must believe in yourself, or else all is lost._ "Blaize, please, you have to believe in me, trust me, I know what I'm doing." I glanced towards where the GIW were. I frowned. There was a giant green humanoid shape fighting them, and he was doing a good job. The Phantom-Annihilator didn't hurt him at all. _Because it was designed for_ me _it won't hurt any other ghost._ I snorted. _Lucky bastard._ I looked back to Blaize.

"Look, Tucker had a tracking device put into my suit after I disappeared two years ago, I never told them I knew about it, but they'll be able to use it to find me." I told her. Blaize nodded. "I need you to help them Blaize, they won't be able to do it without you." I said, shaking the wooziness that was gathering in my head.

"Do what without you?" Blaize asked. I looked at her, knowing that she already knew the answer.

"Find and break into the GIW Headquarters and save me." I replied. Blaize gulped.

"But Danny, I'm a Level 2 ghost, how can I even hope to do that?" She asked, her voice low and sad. I smiled at her.

"You're braver than you think Blaize, and I know that you _can_ do this. Sam and Tucker will help you. And as soon as you get there, I'll know about it and I'll come to you, Sam and Tucker and I'll help." I said, wishing I could give her a hug, but I was fading fast, and my voice was becoming softer. Blaize sniffed.

"Okay, I'll do it." She said. "I'll get your friends and we will rescue you, as quickly as possible." Her flaming hair shifted like there was an imaginary wind blowing past. I nodded.

"Now go, Geten is leaving." I said, nodding towards the fleeing green shape that was Geten. She followed my gaze and nodded as she looked back at me.

"I'll find you." She said, her eyes filled with emotion. I grinned at her.

"I'm counting on it." Blaize hesitated, looking like she was trying to make a decision. She must have made up her mind as a look of determination came across her face. She looked me in the eyes before doing something that shocked me to my core. She leaned down and pressed her soft lips to mine. The zap of electricity that was supposed to shock us didn't happen or if it did, I didn't notice. It lasted for a moment, but it felt longer to me. Her mouth opened mine and I felt heat pass from her into me. When she pulled away she smiled shyly and I realised I didn't feel as hot now.

"That will help you." She said. I gaped at her, still reeling from the shock of her kissing me.

"What did you do?" I managed to say. She shrugged.

"A gift my family possesses." She replied. "I transferred some of my power to you. Even though your core is ice, it will still help keep you warm and help you survive whatever they do to you. I also took some of the heat out of your system that that weapon had put in there that stopped your healing." Her blue eyes darkened. I weakly smiled my thanks.

"Blaize, quick, go _now_ they're coming!" The GIW had finally spotted us and were flying over. She nodded.

"Okay. Goodbye Danny." She said as she turned invisible and flew off.

"Goodbye." I whispered as she disappeared. I turned my attention to the GIW who were now in front of me. I glared at them, feeling my eyes light up even brighter than usual, responding to my anger.

"Danny Phantom, by the authority invested in us, by the President of the Guys in White branch of the government, we place you under arrest." The megaphone said.

"And what's the charge?" I said, raising my eyebrow at them, trying not to show them how close I was to passing out.

"Uh, it's um…being a danger to civilians." Agent K scrabbled for an excuse. I snorted in laughter, even as blackness started to claim my vision.

"Yeah, nice reason there." I retorted sarcastically. I saw Agent L frown at me from inside his aircraft thing. My vision darkened and my limbs turned to jelly. My elbow gave out and I fell to the ground, my head hitting the concrete for the umpteenth time today. My eyes began to flutter and my arms and legs became heavy. I couldn't move even if I wanted to.

"Grab him." Was all I heard before my eyes shut and darkness claimed me.


	5. Chapter 5 - GIW Headquarters

CHAPTER FIVE

BLAIZE P.O.V

"Goodbye." The wind carried the whisper to her, and the tears she had been trying so hard to conceal, fell from her eyes in a steady stream. _Danny_. She sobbed. _It's all my fault_ she thought. _If I hadn't distracted him he'd be okay, and the GIW wouldn't have him._ She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts.

"I have to find his friends." She said aloud, flying back towards the Mall. Danny was counting on her – and his friends. Blaize wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes. She couldn't show up bawling her eyes out, and Danny would be okay. He'd survived worse. Like Pariah Dark's invasion. She hadn't been there because she had been travelling the world, but she'd heard all about it from her sister. She had to believe Danny would be okay. _Believe in me, trust me, I know what I'm doing._ Danny's words echoed in her head. She _did_ believe in him and she did trust him. She knew he'd be okay. She saw the Mall up ahead and flew even faster towards the large building. Phasing through the roof she turned invisible and began to look for Danny's friends. Soon she saw them. They were standing in the middle of the food court looking around anxiously. Blaize flew down to them, staying invisible so she didn't freak anyone out.

"Psst!" She whispered next to the dark skinned boy. He shrieked loudly causing the long black haired girl next to him to jump, frown and punch his arm.

"Tucker, chill out." She said to him. The boy – Tucker shook his head.

"No, Sam, I heard someone! They spoke to me!"

"Was it Danny?" Sam asked eagerly, looking around. Tucker shook his head.

"It was female." Blaize rolled her eyes. _So don't have time for this._

"Guys, seriously, I need your help." Blaize whispered. They both heard her this time.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, her eyes narrowing as she looked to where the voice had come from.

"Blaize, I'm a friend of Danny's." Blaize replied. Sam's eyes widened.

"Where is he?" She said quickly, her expression worried. "Is he okay?"

"Come with me." She said.

"Uh, you're invisible." Sam said, as if it were obvious. Blaize facepalmed. It was obvious.

"Oops sorry, I'm a bit all over the place here." She said. Blaize reached down and took Tucker's hand. Tucker jumped at the sudden contact. "I'll lead you." She said, dragging Tucker along, Sam following close behind. Blaize led them out the back of the Mall before coming visible. Tucker's eyes widened as he saw the ghost standing before him. Blaize knew she was pretty and she was used to these kind of looks so she simply ignored it. "Danny's in trouble." She said, facing the girl. Sam's eyes widened again.

"What? Are you serious? Where? What happened? Is he okay? Is he alive?" Sam fired questions at Blaize quickly. At the last one Blaize just looked at her.

"Oh." Sam said. "You know what I mean." She waved her hand absently in the air. Blaize nodded. "So what happened to Danny?" Sam asked, stepping closer to Blaize, who told the story of what happened. When she got to the part where Danny was hit with the Annihilator she paused, remembering how he had looked. Danny had looked in so much pain when he went flying back, and when he had finally regained his balance, had been shot again. Watching him be struck again and again and then sent crashing to the ground so hard he made a huge crater had terrified Blaize who had been frozen in fear. When she had seen Danny climb out of the crater she had been relieved, until he had fallen to his knees. Blaize recounted the entire story, but when she got to the part where she kissed Danny she hesitated. _I don't really want to tell them that. I mean, I'm pretty sure Sam has a thing for Danny and by the way he talks about her, he feels the same._ Blaize thought quickly. _I'll leave that out and just say I gave him a little of my power._ She finished the story and waited for their reaction. Tucker was frozen while Sam had tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God." Sam whispered as a tear fell down her cheek. Blaize lowered her gaze, feeling tears prick her eyes too. "We have to rescue him."

"I can activate the tracker we placed on him." Tucker said, pulling out a little silver thing from his pocket. "My PDA is still synced with it."

"I knew we'd need that one day." Sam said. She then glanced at Blaize. "Don't tell Danny." She said. Blaize nodded, hiding a smile. She wasn't going to tell them Danny already knew. She was distracted by the beeping coming from the PDA.

"It'll take a while for the PDA to sync up with the tracking device." Tucker said. "But when it does, we'll find him."

"We better. I don't know what I'd do without him." Sam whispered under her breath. Blaize's heightened hearing picked it up, but she pretended she didn't hear it.

DANNY P.O.V

I came to slowly, consciousness coming to me, along with pain that made my breath catch in my throat. I opened my eyes, blinking fast to clear my vision. Above me was a white ceiling with a vent up right above where I was laying. I sat up, groaning in pain as I did so. My body was still hurting, but not as badly as before. My healing had finally kicked in properly and was making me feel better by the second. Soon enough, I could breathe without pain and my head didn't hurt as much. I looked around the room where I was laying. It was white walls, white floors and two white doors. I frowned.

"Where the hell am I?" Then the events that unfolded earlier came flooding back to me. "Shit!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet. "The Guys in White." I gulped. _This is so not good_. I darted to one of the doors and tugged on it. It didn't budge. I tried the second door which opened easily, leading me to a bathroom. Once again it was all white (why the hell was everything white!? Do they know how hard that is to clean?!). White toilet, white sink, white shower cubicle white _everything_. I sighed. Spotting a mirror above the basin I walked over and looked at my reflection. White hair, green eyes, tanned skin (why a ghost had tanned skin is beyond me) stared right back at me. I sighed in relief. I was still Phantom; I hadn't changed back to Fenton thank God. I glared at my reflection as I realised I wasn't getting out of here easily. A slight beeping noise attracted my attention. I left the bathroom and looked around the room I'd woken up in. I don't think they had counted on me having super hearing and sigh, so they didn't expect me to see the tiny little camera just above the door that would watch my every move. I scowled. _This is so going to suck_ I thought as I remembered the GIW's promise of painful experiments and questions. I shuddered at the thought.

"Ugh, I hate needles so this should be interesting." I muttered to myself as I sat back down on the bed and leant against the wall. As soon as I got comfortable (or as comfy as I can get when being held captive under 24/hour surveillance) I heard footsteps outside my door. I leapt to my feet, trying to turn invisible. I gasped as I felt an electric shock run through my body. I hunched over in pain.

"Oh crap, what the hell was that?" _I have been asking that question way too much lately._ The pain went away as soon as I stopped trying to go invisible. I looked down and saw a metal band around my ankle. "Shit, I can't use my ghost powers. I'm lucky I managed to stay Phantom." I whispered to myself. I heard a key being inserted into the lock and I readied myself for whatever would come through that door. What came through isn't what I expected. A girl walked through the now-open door. Scratch that, a _beautiful_ girl. She looked really young, around my age and that shocked me. _What is a 16yr old girl doing with the GIW?_ I thought as I frowned at her. I was determined not to let my guard drop, even as I looked at her. She had long curly blonde hair that was tied back in a high ponytail and pretty turquoise eyes framed by dark lashes that I could see were tinted (not that I knew what that was…). She was wearing (you guessed it) all white. White singlet, white jeans and white shoes; with that I knew she was _definitely_ working for the GIW. She was carrying a clipboard (which was _so_ cliché) and had a fake smile on her face. When she saw me standing in the middle of the room, glaring at her, she froze, her eyes widening. She looked me up and down, taking in my black and white jumpsuit, white hair and glowing green eyes. I crossed my fingers and reached out with my mind. _Oh thank God this one still works_. I entered her mind silently, while keeping eye contact. Her thoughts came to me as easily as if she was saying it to my face.

 _He is_ way _hotter than they said._ Her voice was feminine but musical at the same time. _Man I wish he was human._ I tried not to smile, but I couldn't help myself, that was just so ironic. _He has a nice smile…Wait! What am I thinking?! He is a_ ghost _chill out Marti; don't be thinking the Ghost Boy is hot._

"How long was I asleep?" I asked her, before saying anything else. She sighed.

"Two days." I gasped in shock. _Mum and Dad will be home any minute now!_ _Oh well, Sam and Tuck will make up an excuse for me._

"Danny Phantom." She said, her voice loud in the silent room. "My name is Marti – I mean Martina. Come with me please."

"Your name sounds a bit like a cocktail drink." I grinned. Martina – or Marti as she so obviously preferred – couldn't help but let loose a snort of laughter. She composed herself quickly before pulling out a glowing object from behind her that had been tucked in a bag I hadn't seen. I took a step back as I realised what they were. They were Anti-Ghost cuffs. I frowned, my smile fading away.

"Please put these on Phantom." She said, holding them out. I took another step back, shaking my head.

"Do you know what they _do_ to ghosts?" I asked her, looking from the handcuffs I sadly knew too well to the blonde haired girl holding them. She hesitated before shaking her head. I sighed. "They cause us immense pain, as if our very molecules are burning up." I explained. Only the GIW handcuffs did that. Every other pair I've been in (which is a lot) do nothing except nullify my powers. The GIW handcuffs are designed to hurt a ghost – believe me, I know. Marti hesitated.

"I was told that you had to have these on when I take you to the Interrogation Room."

"Look, this anklet isn't a fashion statement, it gives me an electric shock whenever I try to use my powers, okay? Believe me, getting electrocuted really does sting. I died by electrocution, it's a pretty sore point for me. So I highly doubt I'll be doing anything that would cause that to happen." Marti gave me a sorrowful look as I mentioned my death (well _half_ -death but she didn't need to _ever_ know that).

"How do you know they shock you?" She asked me. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Oh, never mind." She blushed as she realised that I would have tried to use my powers.

"I'll go along with you, as long as you don't try to put those cuffs on me, okay?"

"How can I trust you? You're a ghost." She said. I frowned.

"Because I'm a ghost I can't be trusted?" I asked her. She paused before nodding.

"We were taught not to trust ghosts." She answered. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair and rubbing the back of my neck.

"I'm trying to not cause myself pain here, if I attack anyone what's gonna cause me pain as I'll then have to wear those awful devices." I said, crossing my arms. "It's self-preservation really." Marti nodded.

"That makes sense" She said. "If you promise not to attack me or anyone you pass, then I won't put these on you." She held up the handcuffs to show me. I nodded.

"I promise, and if I break it, I'll put the cuffs on myself." I said, bowing to her. She laughed again, then cleared her throat.

"Okay, let's go Phantom."

"Call me Danny." I said automatically. Marti paused then smiled.

"Okay, Danny." She said, knocking once on the door behind her. Barely a second passed before the door opened, revealing a man the size of Skulker. I raised my eyebrows. "Let's go." She said, leading the way out of the door. I followed her slowly. Outside the room was a long, white hallway, with cameras every few meters all pointed towards the spot that I was standing in. I looked at the giant man who was guarding the room.

"Hey. You must be the giant on duty. My name's Danny Phantom." I said, smiling up at him. He looked down at me, his face stern, but I could see in his eyes that he was terrified.

"Phantom – I mean, Danny." Marti's voice caused me to turn away from the guard and look at her. "Come along now." I nodded and followed her, wishing with all my heart that I was back home with my friends. I wondered what they were doing now. _How long did it take for the tracking device to activate properly?_ I thought as I followed the blonde girl around the corner, the guard from the door right behind me – so close I could feel his breath on my neck. I glanced over my shoulder at him.

"Can you take a step back? I can feel your breath on my neck dude." I said to him casually. He scowled at me, but still didn't say anything and didn't move either. "Strong and silent are you?" He just scowled even more (seriously, I didn't even think that was _possible_ for this guy to frown even more than he already was!). I rolled my eyes as we turned another corner and I saw we were finally at an end to this accursed hallway. Marti pulled a small plastic card from her pocket and waved it in front of the keypad next to the door handle. With a beep the door opened – revealing _another_ hallway. I sighed. "How many hallways does this place have?" I muttered to myself as we walked into the next hallway. This one was different though, it had doors lining the sides and each one had either a name of an Operative or the name of a room such as 'Training Room Alpha Beta' and other ridiculous names like that. I rolled my eyes. They probably thought this was impressive, but Phantom Mansion was totally better. I walked along the hallway, still trailing after Marti's long blonde ponytail. She came to a stop outside a white door that looked identical as all the others we passed, except this door was named 'Interrogation Room 1'. Marti scanned the access card again, causing the door to open. Inside were Agent K and Agent L who were sitting on one side of the interrogation tables you see in the movies, except this interrogation table was different. Where I guessed I was supposed to sit was a black chair that looked like a torture device. On the seat there was no cushions and the backrest looked uncomfortable. There were arm rests on the chair that had two cuffs that resembled the ghost cuffs that Marti had in her bag. I did _not_ look forward to sitting in that chair. Not to mention that it had straps that would tie my feet and my waist to the back and legs of the chair. I glared at the two GIW Agents who were sitting at the table staring at me.

"Martina, why isn't the prisoner in cuffs?" Agent L asked, staring at the young blonde girl. As I looked between Agent L and Martina, I began to notice similarities. Agent L had let his hair grow so he was no longer bald with a thin layer of blonde hair covering his head, the same shade of Marti's blonde curls. His eyes looked similar to Marti's, just a darker shade. My suspicion was confirmed when Marti spoke.

"I didn't put Danny in cuffs because he promised to behave Dad." Marti replied.

"He is a ghost Martina, he doesn't keep promises, and don't call him 'Danny'. He is a ghost and therefore shouldn't be trusted. Calling him by his first name encourages compassion for the ectoplasmic entity. And Martina, what did I tell you about calling me Dad while we are at work?" Agent L said sternly. Marti hesitated before nodding her head.

"I'm sorry Da– I mean Agent L." She said quietly. I felt sympathy for her. Agent L didn't appear to be that caring towards his daughter.

"Remember, you're an intern here Martina, behave, learn and you will someday be able to join us in the field." Agent L said proudly. Martina sighed softly, so quietly that only I heard her. She nodded once more and stepped to the side so I had free entry into the room. I didn't move until the guard pushed me into the room. I glared at him over my shoulder, my eyes glowing brightly.

"Don't touch me." I growled. I heard the man's heartbeat increase dramatically and I saw sweat bead on his forehead as my unwavering glare held his fear-filled brown eyes. He gestured for me to move forward but didn't touch me again. I smiled to myself as I moved towards the Agents sitting at the table. I didn't sit down in the chair until Marti gestured subtly for me to sit. I sighed, knowing I had no choice. I sat down in the chair. It was as uncomfortable as it looked.

"Strap him in." Agent K said, motioning for Marti to tie me in. I went along with it, letting her strap my arms and legs in. When she got to the strap for my chest, her cheeks were faintly pink as she slid her hands around me to grab the straps from behind my back. Her ponytail slid over her shoulder and fell against my neck. Her heartbeat increased and I smirked as she leant back. Her cheeks became even pinker as she tied the strap around me. When she had finished she glanced up and her gaze met mine. She smiled faintly at me before stepping away and returning to the doorway. Agent L nodded at her and she left the room, the guard trailing along behind her, leaving me alone with the GIW Agents. I leant back into the chair, pretending I was comfortable and grinned confidently at them.

"Get rid of that cocky smile Ghost." Agent L glared at me and I knew he had seen his daughter's pink cheeks before she left. Obviously the protective-father role included protecting her from crushes on dead boys. I didn't change my face, but continued to stare directly at them. Agent K cleared his throat.

"We have some questions Phantom." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Duh, that's why you brought me to a room called the 'Interrogation Room'." I snickered. Agent K scowled at me.

"No sarcastic answers Ghost Boy." He said. I shrugged, well as much as I could while being strapped to a chair.

"It wasn't sarcastic, it was honest." I said with a grin. Agent L growled but covered it with a cough.

"Where are the Portal's for the Ghost Zone? We know about the Fenton Portal, but where are the others? There must be more." Agent K said, leaning forward. I shrugged again (more like twitched my shoulder – man these restraints were tight!).

"I don't know." I said honestly. I wasn't going to tell them about Vlad's Portal, Vlad would for sure tell them my secret – and besides, he'd moved it so I actually didn't know where it was.

"You're lying!" Agent L said.

"I am not lying." I said. Agent L lifted his hand and showed me a remote he was holding. He pressed the red button that was in the middle (why is it always a _red_ button?!) and pain shot through my body, starting from the restraints that were now glowing. I screamed as the bonds began to burn my skin and my core became cold as it tried to prevent further injury. Agent L took his finger off the button and the pain stopped immediately, leaving me gasping for air. I slumped in my chair, unable to move forward much due to these ridiculous restraints.

"What are you complaining about Ghost, you don't need to breathe!" Agent K said. I shook my head. _I can survive without air but still, it helps._ I thought to myself.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked roughly as I felt my body begin to heal the burns on my legs, waist and arms.

"Because you lied." Agent K replied. I shook my head, causing my white locks to flick across my eyes.

"No I wasn't, Portals to the Ghost Zone appear at random in different places across the world." I said, leaning back in my chair, resuming my 'relaxed' posture. "No one can, or ever will, be able to control it. The Ghost Zone has a mind of its own we believe."

"We?" Agent L inquired.

"Me and the other ghosts, duh." I responded. _That was a ridiculous question._ I thought. _If it's questions that will endanger the GZ or my friends – even enemies – I won't tell them anything._ I said to myself in my head. I wouldn't put anyone in danger, it was my job even before I discovered I was going to be King.

"Who is the most powerful ghost in the Ghost Zone?" They asked. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny Ghost?" Agent L growled. My laughed faded and I grinned at them.

"You're looking at him." I smirked. Agent K picked up a pen and wrote something down on the clipboard that I hadn't noticed was sitting in front of him.

"Now, we have heard rumours about a ghost becoming _King_ of the Ghost Zone. Who is it?" They asked. I sat up straight.

"Who told you that?" I asked immediately. Agent L frowned.

"That's classified." I frowned, as if I was thinking and leant back in my chair again.

"Hmm. Nope, sorry doesn't ring a bell." I said to them. Agent K glared at me. I felt the burning pain shoot through my body once more, causing me to gasp in pain, but I had been expecting it. The first time they'd caught me off guard. I wasn't going to scream again – or at least I'd try not to. They left it on longer than before so when they finally stopped my body was shaking.

"Tell us the truth!" Agent L shouted.

"I did." I lied, hanging my head so they wouldn't see me smiling faintly. Even in this 'interrogation' I still retained my cockiness.

"Fine, onto the next question." Agent K said to his partner.

"What powers do you possess?" Agent L asked me. I lifted my head.

"Why would I tell you that?" I said, my voice low. Agent L frowned.

"Because I will not hesitate to press this button again if you don't tell us the truth. Under the authority of-"

"Oh shut up, I'll tell you, just stop talking. Ugh." I said, relaxing in the incredibly uncomfortable chair and rolling my eyes. "I can turn intangible, fly, turn invisible and shoot ectorays." I said, stating the basics. There was no way I was going to tell them about my Ghostly Wail, shields, telekinesis, telepathy, cryokinesis and everything else I could do.

"Is that all?" Agent K asked me, writing down everything I said.

"Yep," I nodded. He hesitated, looking me in the eyes, trying to see if I was lying. I kept eye contact until he nodded slowly and looked back down. I sighed internally in relief. They kept asking me questions and I answered them vaguely or I lied. They pressed the button sometimes and after reaching out with my mind, I knew Agent L was just doing it because he wanted to see me in pain. The sadist. After two hours of being burned, electrocuted, and interrogated, they finally said it was over and that I was to go back to the room. I couldn't move. The last time they had turned on the electrocuting chair, Agent L had left it on for over fifteen minutes. I had screamed the entire time until my throat was raw. I had tried not to seem weak, but they had turned the power level up to ten. I had passed out for a few seconds and when I came to, the machine was off and they were calling in Marti and the stone-faced guard. My head was drooping and my chin was resting on my chest, my hair covering my eyes. I felt soft hands on my wrists and opened my eyes to see Marti untying the restraints around my arms, her face pale and her hands shaky. She looked up at me, her eyes relaying her shock. I blinked blearily at her, my eyes feeling dry. As she untied my waist I couldn't hold myself up and I fell. Marti caught me before I could crash to the ground.

"Oh!" She exclaimed as she tried to set me upright again, but my legs wouldn't hold me up and I slumped over in her arms. "Da – Agent L, shall I carry him back to his room?" Marti asked, her voice strained as she tried to hold my weight.

"Drag him for all I care." Agent L replied as he and his partner walked past us, leaving the room. I heard Marti sigh.

"Harrison, can you give me a hand?" Marti asked. _Ah, so that's his name,_ I thought blearily. I felt another pair of arms under my back and under my legs, lifting me up. My head lolled backwards, my hair falling off my forehead, the white roof being all I could see. I felt my arm drop from where it had been resting on my stomach and hang down beside Harrison's legs as he walked, carrying me down the hallway. My eyesight was growing fuzzy as we passed through a second doorway and Marti said her first words since I was carried from the room.

"Put him on the bed Harrison. _Gently!_ " She said as I felt Harrison move, laying me down on the soft mattress, my arm dangling off the edge of the bed. My head rolled to the side, causing my hair to fall across my face, covering my eyes. "Can you give me a moment please Harrison?" Marti asked him gently, and it was then that I understood they knew each other. I heard footsteps then the door closed, leaving me alone with Agent L's daughter. Hearing her faint footsteps coming towards me I tried to move but I couldn't bring myself to even twitch a finger. Through the thick strands of my hair I saw a shape kneel beside me, then suddenly, my hair was brushed away from my eyes. I blinked slowly up at Marti. She smiled sadly at me before lifting my arm so it wasn't hanging off the bed anymore but was instead resting beside me.

"I'm so sorry Danny." She whispered. "I had no idea they'd do that. I was outside the door the entire time. It was awful to hear." She shuddered. "My father can be very cruel, but I never thought he would go as far to torture someone for information."

"Fun," I whispered faintly.

"What?" Marti leaned in to hear me better. I coughed to clear my throat. It still hurt to speak from all the screaming.

"They were having fun." I replied to her question, my voice getting stronger as my healing kicked in. "He left it on for ages. I ended up passing out for a little while." I groaned as I felt the burns on my body heal. They had gotten really bad, never having enough time to heal during the 'interrogation'. _More like a torture session._ "I hate to tell you, but your father is a douchebag sadist." I said, my voice finally sounding normal again. I tried to sit up, but grumbled as my still-recovering burns protested. I pushed through it, knowing that they were almost healed completely. I turned slightly and leaned against the wall. Marti stood up and took a step back as my legs swung off the edge of the bed. I patted the mattress beside me. She sat down hesitantly, her body tense and her heartbeat fast.

"Thank you." I said seriously. She looked at me, shocked.

"What did you say?" She whispered. I blinked at her.

"Thank you, for helping me, for being kind." I said, smiling at her. She paused before smiling back.

"You're welcome. I never thought a ghost could show gratitude." She confessed. "I was always taught that ghosts had no feelings or desires besides attacking humans and being cruel." I snorted.

"Yeah, that's usually what Ghost Hunter's think. But in fact, ghosts actually _do_ have feelings and desires and most of us don't actually like attacking humans. Some do it cause they're bored, but don't actually hurt anyone." I said. "Have you ever heard of anyone being killed by a ghost? Or dangerously injured – not counting fighting in self-defence?" I challenged her. She didn't answer for a moment. I rolled my shoulders as the last of the burns healed along my side.

"No, I haven't actually." She confessed. I looked at her. "Oh, don't give me that look." She said with a grin.

"What look?" I asked innocently. She laughed.

"That 'I told you so' look." She snickered. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Well I did tell you." I smiled at her. She smiled back, then a change came over her face and she looked down. "What's wrong?" I asked her, genuinely concerned about her.

"I can't be talking to you Danny, my father will kill me." She said, looking up at me with turquoise eyes. I sighed. "It's against the rules to be talking to a ghost, let alone Danny Phantom, Public Enemy #1." I groaned.

"Seriously? That was _two years ago_! Everyone knows that I didn't do any of that stuff, I was set up, including all those robberies and stuff. I was being controlled by an evil ringleader." I saw Marti's confused look and shook my head. "Don't ask; long story. Anyway, people should really let it go. I was proved innocent, especially when I saved Amity Park from Pariah Dark." I grumbled, crossing my arms. No resistance resulted from moving so I knew I was completely healed, except I felt dead tired (hey look, more _dead_ puns).

"Pariah Dark?" Marti asked confused. I nodded.

"He was the King of all ghosts, he ruled the Ghost Zone many, many years ago, before most ghosts were even born." I said.

"Ghosts can be _born_?" She sounded amazed. I nodded again. _Man this is like giving a lesson to a child,_ I thought amusedly.

"Yeah, most ghosts actually are believe it or not. You do _not_ want to hear about Box Lunch." I shuddered. "Ew." I muttered, remembering the daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady. Marti looked shocked.

"Wow…I had no idea." She whispered. I sighed.

"Yeah, most people never actually take the time to ask us where we came from – or ask us anything really. They usually just shoot us and try to tear me apart 'molecule by molecule'." I rolled my eyes as I thought of my parents.

"Well, I'm glad I got to talk to you." Marti said with a smile. "Even if I could lose my internship and have my father hate me." Her smile faded. I reached out a hand to comfort her, but stopped. She wouldn't feel comfortable having a ghost touch her. I went to pull my hand away but she reached up and took my hand in hers. "Thank you." She said. I looked at her puzzled.

"Why are you thanking _me_?" I asked, still amazed that she was willing to touch me. She shrugged.

"Because you actually had a decent conversation with me." She cracked a grin. I chuckled and squeezed her hand.

"Anytime Marti." I said, letting go of her hand. She smiled at me before standing and walking to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Danny, but remember, we don't know each other, 'kay?" She said to me. I nodded, winking at her. She knocked once on the door and as soon as Harrison opened the door she slid out and he shut it, locking me inside with nothing but white walls and my thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6 - Phantom MIA

CHAPTER SIX

SAM P.O.V

Sam was freaking out. Danny had been missing for two days! They had stayed at Danny's house to use the Lab to increase the radius of the tracking device. She hadn't slept in hours, too worried to even _think_ about sleeping yet. Sam yawned and stretched, rolling her neck to try and work the kinks that were forming there.

"Sam, you need sleep." A voice from the doorway said. Sam glanced over and saw Blaize standing at the foot of the stairs into the Ghost Lab. She looked like she hadn't slept at all either (yeah, ghosts need to sleep, I believe this has been mentioned before), her flaming hair was flickering dully and her shoulders were dropping. She had taken off her heels a few hours ago so she could walk around without making as much noise. Tucker had fallen asleep in his chair around 8pm and Blaize had carried him upstairs to the couch. It was now 1am in the morning and Sam was terrified. Who knows what the GIW were doing to Danny! Sam took a deep breath and calmed down. Danny had been through worse, he could make it through this.

"I can't sleep Blaize. Danny is my best friend, I'm too worried. I'll try sleep later." Sam replied to Blaize who walked over to Sam and sat in the chair next to her.

"You like him, don't you?" Blaize asked her quietly. Sam froze. _Quick, say something, deny it, tell her you only think of him as a friend – DO SOMETHING!_ Her panicked mind was telling her, but what she actually said was _much_ different.

"Yeah, I really do." Sam blinked, shocked at what she'd just said. Blaize merely smiled.

"It's okay, I understand. I believe he likes you too." She said, touching Sam on the arm, Blaize's skin was cool to touch. Sam smiled at her.

"You think so?" She whispered. Blaize nodded.

"And when we find him, you better tell him, cause he'll tell you the same thing, believe me." Blaize patted her arm before removing her hand. Sam nodded, still unsure whether she'd tell Danny how she felt or not. Sam let loose another giant yawn. Blaize smiled at her.

"Get some sleep Sam, I'll watch the monitor for a while." She said kindly. Sam hesitated before nodding. She was no use to Danny sleep deprived, no matter how worried she was. Sam walked slowly up the stairs that lead to the kitchen, wandered through the living room, where Tucker was unconscious snoring loud enough to be mistaken for a storm, and made her way upstairs. By the time she got to Danny's room she was exhausted. She walked into his closet and pulled out one of his shirts. She slipped out of her jeans and singlet and slid Danny's shirt over her head. She pulled it up to her face and sniffed it. It smelt like him. Sam walked to Danny's bed and pulled back the covers, sliding under the warm sheets before laying her head on the soft pillow that still held Danny's scent. She breathed in deep and felt tears prick her eyes.

"I'll find you Danny. No matter what, I'll find you." She whispered an oath before she fell asleep, her dreams filled with Danny's smiling face staring down at her. Little did she know that Danny was dreaming of the same thing.

DANNY P.O.V

Sam's face haunted my dreams – and made me miss her all the more. When I first closed my eyes, the white room being replaced with darkness, I immediately went to sleep. My dream started in the middle of a grassy green field, which I soon recognised as my Lair in the Ghost Zone. I was standing by myself, staring up at the swirling colours of the Ghost Zone's sky when I heard a slight noise behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see what had attracted my attention, and froze. Sam was standing a few meters behind me, her face showing that she was in as much shock as me.

"Sam." I whispered, turning to face her completely. A smile began to grow on her face and I was finally able to move. I ran as fast as I could across the grass, so fast that I would look like a blur to anyone around me. I reached her in a second and wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to me, inhaling her familiar lavender scent. I breathed in deeply and finally smiled properly as I buried my face in her neck.

"Danny! I've been so worried!" Sam said, her voice slightly muffled as her face was pressed into my chest. My only response was to hold her tighter against me, as if I was afraid she'd disappear when I let go (which I was).

"I've missed you Sam. It's killing me to be away from you – and Tucker." I quickly added (hey, dream or not, I don't want to embarrass myself, or her). "Are you okay?" I asked her, leaning back a little bit so I could look her in the eyes. "How has everyone – are you wearing my shirt?" I looked down and saw she was wearing one of my shirts like a dress. She glanced down at herself, her cheeks flushing red. I grinned at her when she looked back up at me.

"Uh, yes?" Sam said with a shy smile. I chuckled and she smacked my arm. "Hey! I didn't have any pyjamas!" She laughed.

"I miss you." I said quietly, never taking my eyes off her face. I couldn't get enough of her. I feared that if I didn't memorise every little thing about her it might fade (though I doubt I could _ever_ forget her). I reached up and tucked the small strand of hair that was in her eye out of her face.

"I miss you too." She whispered back, leaning into my hand, her eyes closing.

"I wish this wasn't a dream." I muttered.

"Me too." She replied. I sighed.

"Wait, you're dreaming too?" I asked her. She opened her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, this is my dream." She said. I shook my head.

"This is my dream." I said, confused. Sam frowned.

"Whose dream is this then?" She asked. My eyes widened.

"Wait a minute; remember how I had that joined dream with Clockwork – when I was discovering my telepathic powers, and how he reached for me with his mind or whatever?" Sam nodded. "What if this is like that?" I asked her, getting excited. "What if this is _both_ our dreams?" Sam smiled.

"What's the last thing you remember Danny?" She asked me. My smile faded. "What is it?" She placed her hand on my chest. I shook my head.

"I was being interrogated by the Guys in White." I said, my voice shaky. "They, uh, electrocuted me." Sam gasped.

"Oh my God Danny." She whispered, her hand sliding up my chest and around my neck as she hugged me. Once again, I buried my face in her hair and let loose a shaky breath.

"And what's the last thing you remember Sam?" I said, letting her go.

"Monitoring the tr – uh, I mean in the Ghost Lab trying to find you, then Blaize telling me to go to bed." Sam said. I smiled again at her.

"Then we must be sharing the dream, like I did with Clockwork when he wanted to tell me about becoming King; we're both here at the same time!" I laughed, grabbing her around the waist, lifting her above me and spinning in a circle. _Wow, this is so cliché but no wonder they do it in the movies, this is fun_ I thought as I set Sam back on the ground. She smiled at me, her violet eyes sparkling.

"I'm glad this is real Danny." Sam said, her hands around the back of my neck. I nodded in agreement. "But we need to talk. Do you have any idea where you are?" She asked me. I shook my head this time.

"No, all I know is everything is white and my room is being guarded by a _huge_ guy called Harrison and that I can't use my invisibility cause of a metal band around my anklet, but I'm going to try use my other powers tomorrow. I know I can use my telepathy, I've used it on Agent L and his daughter Marti." I told her. Sam frowned.

"Agent L has a daughter?" She sounded shocked. I laughed.

"Yep, I was surprised too." I grinned. "She's actually really nice. She had Harrison carry me back to my room."

"Wait, why did you have to be carried?" Sam interjected. I hesitated, unsure whether I should tell her. I decided to be truthful.

"When they had me electrocuted during the interrogation, Agent L kept it going for ages, about fifteen minutes, maybe more. I passed out after fifteen and when I came to it was off. I couldn't stand, let alone walk so when Marti untied me she told Harrison to carry me back to the room I'm being held in and she then sat with me until I was properly awake. She actually isn't too bad. She was horrified at what her father did to me." I said to Sam, reliving the memory as I spoke. I shuddered remembering the pain. I told her the rest of it, why they tortured me and how they wanted me to wear the cuffs. Sam gave me a sympathetic look, her thumb gently stroking the back of my neck. Her sympathetic look changed to one of anger.

"If I ever get my hands on that son of a –"

"Sam! You can't pick a fight with them!" I exclaimed, tightening my arms around her. "They will kill you in a heartbeat. Promise me you won't provoke them." After a moment the fire in her eyes dulled and she nodded.

"Okay. I won't provoke a fight. But if I get the chance when we break into their Headquarters I am _so_ kicking their asses with the ecto-guns." She smiled.

"Oh now _that_ smile was evil." I snickered. Sam laughed and shook her head. Silence enveloped us, then I had an idea. I began to sway, imagining that there was music playing. Sure enough, the faint sound of soft music filled the area. She giggled, a sound that seemed very girly, but yet very adorable. I pulled her in closer and she laid her head against my chest. I smiled and rested my head atop of hers. The soft scent of lavender filled my nose, making me feel at peace. Sam's hands that were around my neck slowly began twisting the small tendrils of hair that were touching her fingers. I smiled and turned my face into her hair again, the silky strands feeling great against my cheek. We swayed with the music, forgetting the problems that were in the outside world and focusing on what was happening here and now. After a few minutes Sam shifted and looked up at me, her bright eyes sad. I had the strongest urge to kiss her, to feel that spark that ignited every time we were together. _Why not? I'm not going to see her for a while, and if the GIW have their way, I never will._ My gaze travelled from her eyes to her plump, pink lips that were parted slightly. I heard her heartbeat increase as I slowly leaned down. Our lips were inches apart when Sam spoke.

"Danny, will I remember this when I wake up?" She whispered.

"I hope so." I murmured as I closed the distance between our mouths. To say I felt sparks would be an understatement. Sam ran her fingers through my hair as my arms tightened around her waist, lifting her slightly off the ground. My lips parted hers as she tangled her fingers in my hair. She moaned and deepened the kiss, my tongue flicking against hers. Shivers ran down my spine as my hands clutched her shirt ( _my_ shirt) and pulled her closer to me; her body fitting against mine like the missing piece of my jigsaw puzzle. Too soon, we broke apart, slightly breathless but smiling. Sam raised her head, her bright eyes peering at me through dark lashes. I smiled and rested my forehead against hers.

"What was that for?" She asked softly. I leant back and looked her in the eyes.

"Because I don't know if I'll ever get the chance to do it again." I said honestly, reaching up to caress her face. Sam sighed and leaned into my hand, a single tear sliding down her cheek. I wiped it away with a kiss. "Please don't cry. I have faith that you'll find me." I said, causing her to open bright eyes that were swimming with unshed tears. "I believe in you Sam, I've always believed in you, even when I didn't believe in myself." I said, brushing another strand of hair from her eyes. I glanced around and saw a tree a few meters away. Taking her hand I led her there and sat down, letting go of her hand to pat the grass next to me. When I saw my arm, I realised I was still in my human form. I hoped I was still Phantom outside my dream. She sat beside me and looked at me.

"When I was under Freakshow's control you were the only one who believed that I could be saved, that I was still... _me_." I said, smiling kindly at her. "You've always been there for me, helping me even when it put you in danger." I took her hand in mine, rubbing my thumb in small circles across the back of her hand. She smiled at me.

"You've always been there for me too Danny. You've saved me countless times, both as Phantom _and_ Fenton; Phantom by saving me from ghosts, and Fenton by being my best friend." She said, her voice filled with gratitude. I squeezed her hand. Suddenly, I felt a tug in my chest. I jumped from the shock of it, letting go of Sam and standing up.

"Danny? Are you okay?" Sam asked, rising to her feet. I shook my head.

"I think I'm waking up." I said as another tug, causing me to stumble. Sam grabbed my arm

"No! You can't leave." She said, holding onto me tightly. "I don't know when I'll see you again!" She teared up once more. _I've never seen Sam cry this much,_ I thought to myself, sadness filling me. I turned to her and enveloped her in my arms.

"I'll be back, Sam. I promise you this, I will find you, no matter what, I'll always find you." I whispered to her, my face buried in her hair once more. She wrapped her arms around me tightly, holding me close to her. I heard her breathe in deeply and I knew she was inhaling my scent; I knew this because I was doing the same thing to her. I felt another tug and I knew I only had a moment. I leaned back and pressed my lips against hers in a frantic, last minute kiss. I pulled back as another, stronger tug dragged me back another step.

"Goodbye Sam." I whispered as my body started to fade and darkness began to replace Phantom Island. Just before everything was completely black, I heard her speak.

"Goodbye Danny." Her whisper was carried along with me as I woke up, and even as I opened my eyes, I could still hear her voice ringing in my ears. Marti was standing above me with Harrison right behind her.

"Danny, please wake up. My father and – oh I mean, the Agents' want to see you." She said softly. I blinked, clearing my blurry vision. I sat up, running my fingers through my hair and yawning.

"I'm up, I'm up." I muttered, swinging my legs off the bed and standing. As I took a deep breath, I smelt the lingering scent of lavender and couldn't help but smile as I remembered my night with Sam in my dream.

"Why are you smiling?" Marti asked me curiously. I shook my head, still taking deep breaths in my nose. She and Harrison were completely oblivious to the lavender scent that was all I could smell.

"No reason." I replied. Marti nodded and led the way out into the hallway. The sweet scent stayed with me, even as I left the room walking to what I knew would cause me pain, the smell of lavender still comforted me and gave me strength.

SAM P.O.V

Sam awoke with a smile on her face. She couldn't remember why at first, but then the dream came rushing back to her. She sat up with a gasp. Throwing back the covers, Sam jumped out of bed and darted out into the hallway, jumping down the stairs and running into the kitchen. Her watch said it was eight thirty so she knew they'd all be in either the kitchen or the Ghost Lab. She didn't care that she was still dressed only in Danny's shirt, or that she could still smell him even though they were apart. They weren't in the living room or the kitchen.

"Guys! Where are you?" She shouted, leaping down the stairs into the Ghost Lab, her long, dark hair trailing behind her. She found them by the computers in the Lab, Blaize still monitoring the tracking device's signal and Tucker clicking away at the keyboard. They both looked up as she ran into the room, her hair messy and her eyes wild.

"Sam, what is it? Are you okay?" Blaize asked, standing up. Sam nodded, a smile breaking out on her face.

"Danny came to me in my dream." She said. Tucker's fingers froze on the keyboard. He dashed over to Sam, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Are you serious?" He asked her, his voice hopeful. "As in the way he and Clockwork did the other night?" Sam nodded eagerly.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. Blaize clapped happily and floated up into the air with a twirl.

"Oh thank God." Blaize said, sighing in relief. _Can't believe she's the twin of Ember, they're so different_ Sam thought. She was soon distracted by Tucker.

"What happened? What did he say?" He asked her, leaning in, his eyes eager. Sam sobered up as she told them what happened and what they talked about. When she got to the part where he had kissed her she paused. _Do I tell them?_

"He kissed you didn't he?" Blaize asked her. Sam looked to her sharply.

"Are you telepathic too?" She asked, suspicious immediately – she couldn't help feeling suspicious of people she didn't know well, especially gorgeous ghost girls who were close to Danny. Blaize shook her head, automatically causing Sam to calm down and lower her bristles.

"No, I don't have any special powers sadly, only the basics." She said, her voice soft. Sam felt sympathy for her; she knew what it was like to feel weak. "But he kissed you, yes?" He asked again. Sam felt her cheeks flush red. Tucker grinned.

"Yeah, he did." She said, smiling shyly.

"Told you he liked you!" Both Tucker and Blaize said in unison. Then their excitement about her and Danny's kissed passed and they realised what she had said.

"Wait, Danny was tortured?" Blaize asked quietly, dropping down slowly until she landed on the ground without a noise. Sam nodded sadly.

"They strapped him to a chair and electrocuted him for information." She said, her voice shaking as she remembered the pained look on Danny's face. Tucker frowned.

"We have to find him." He said. Sam looked at him. "I mean, fast Sam, like putting the computer into overdrive and getting all the gear ready and figuring out _how_ we are gonna rescue him. I mean where do we get the blueprints for a maximum security facility on short notice without doing anything severely illegal?" Tucker asked, frustrated. Blaize cleared her throat.

"Uh, I may know someone." She said with a faint smile. Sam looked at her, puzzled.

"Who?"

"Please, Technus we need those blueprints!" Blaize said to the mullet-haired ghost an hour later.

"I, Technus, will not assist the Ghost Child! He who has foiled my plans one too many times!" Technus said, crossing his arms. "He shall not be freed to foil my next plan for when I, Technus will use computers and succeed in world domination!"

"Really dude? Don't you remember, shouting out your name and what you're going or not going to do is so Technus 1.0?" Tucker said with a smirk. Technus glared at him.

"If you weren't in the confines of that contraption, I would make you regret–" He was interrupted by Blaize clearing her throat and frowning at him.

"Technus, do you not remember who I am and what the Council has recently announced?" Blaize asked him, her voice filled with authority. Technus hesitated before speaking.

"Oh, ah yes. Well, I might consider helping." He said. "As it would be…mutually beneficial." He coughed and glanced around. "Okay." He finally agreed.

"Thank you –"

"I, Technus 2.0, shall break into the –"

"Technus!" Blaize barked. Technus broke off, a sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Blaize nodded.

"Get the blueprints to us as soon as possible please. It's very important. Danny's life depends on it, and you _know_ what the Council will do to you if they find out you failed to help the Ghost King when he needed it." Blaize said, her voice lowering and sounding threatening. Technus paled (who knew a ghost could pale?) and nodded quickly. _Whatever the Council does must be terrifying_ Sam thought as she watched Technus.

"I shall get on it now Blaize McLain." He said, turning and flying into the door behind him that lead to his lair. When he was gone Blaize turned to Sam and Tucker with a brilliant smile.

"Wow, that was awesome Blaize!" Sam said, grinning at the flame-haired ghost. Blaize nodded.

"Yep, I did get _some_ things in similar with my sister." She winked at them.

"Yeah, hotness included." He whispered. Sam elbowed him as Blaize giggled.

"Tuck, you _know_ ghosts have great hearing, even if we are inside the Spectre Speeder, right?" Sam whispered to him. Tucker blushed.

"Yeah, uh I knew that. I was mentioning the flaming hair." He said quickly. It didn't stop the girls from laughing though.

"Okay, let's get back to the Ghost Lab, we have left the monitor long enough, even if it is synced up to Tucker's PDA." Sam said. The other two nodded in agreement. Sam pulled back on the steering lever to turn the Speeder around. Suddenly, a ghost zipped by the Speeder, making Tucker to shriek and jump, crashing into Sam and causing her to pull the steering lever, sending them flying towards Blaize. She yelped and turned intangible a moment before the Speeder flew right where she was. When Sam finally regained control she and Blaize glared at Tucker.

"Seriously Tucker? We are in the _Ghost Zone_! There are literally ghosts EVERYWHERE!" Sam yelled at him. Tucker flinched.

"Sorry it just took me by surprise. Sorry guys." He replied guiltily. Blaize rolled her eyes and flew off in the direction of the Ghost Portal. Sam sighed and followed her, ignoring Tucker's pathetic explanations as to why he had shrieked like a girl.

"Finally!" Sam exclaimed as she drove the Spectre Speeder through the Ghost Portal and into the Fenton's basement. "Now Tucker, can you do me a favour?" She asked him, interrupting his rant. He nodded as she jumped out of the Spectre Speeder and walking over to where Blaize was hovering. "Shut up." Blaize started laughing while Tucker glared at them both.

"Ha-ha. You're _so_ funny girls." He said as he climbed out after Sam.

"Oh we know we are." Sam said, holding up her hand towards Blaize who raised her own hand and high-fived her. Tucker rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"Okay, back to the monitors." Tucker said, walking over and taking his seat at the Lab's computer. Sam opened her mouth but was interrupted by a ringing.

"What is that?" Blaize asked. Sam looked wide-eyed at Tucker.

"The phone." She said before darting upstairs. Sam looked around frantically for the phone. She finally spotted it on the coffee table. Lunging for the phone, she managed to answer it moments before it would have stopped.

"Hello?" She answered breathlessly.

"Hello? Sam? Is that you?" Maddie Fenton's voice replied.

"Uh, yes Mrs Fenton." Sam said. _Shit, what are they calling for?_

"Where's Danny?" Maddie asked.

"He's uh, in the shower." Sam replied. _Huh, that was good thinking._

"Oh, okay. Well can you tell him that we won't be back for a few more days? We discovered there's a ghost hunting convention in Miami!" Maddie squealed in excitement.

"Hey Mads, you talking to Danny!" I heard Mr Fenton call out in the background.

"No Jack, it's Sam, Danny's in the shower." Maddie yelled back.

"Okay! Is the fudge in the fridge?" Jack hollered. _Jeez, it's a wonder the Fenton's aren't deaf._

"Third shelf!" Maddie shouted. "Okay, where was I?" She asked, turning her attention back to Sam.

"Ghost hunting convention in Miami?" Sam prompted.

"Oh yes! Well, the convention goes for two weeks, but it has all the worlds' ghost hunters in one place, so it will be full of ghost weaponry and information about all different kinds of ghosts! Maybe one of them holds the key to destroying that destructive Danny Phantom." Maddie said, saying Danny's name like it was toxic. Sam swallowed roughly.

"So you won't be back until two weeks from now?" Sam asked, just trying to make sure.

"Yep, tell Danny that we're sorry, you and Tucker are welcome to stay with him, actually we'd prefer it if you did, prevent him from burning the house down." Maddie laughed. "No seriously, Danny can't cook, he'll most likely burn down the house." Maddie said seriously. Now it was Sam's turn to laugh.

"Don't worry Mrs Fenton, I'll make sure the house isn't destroyed and I'll keep Danny out of the kitchen." She said, sobering up. _If he gets back, no_ when _he gets back. Don't think negatively Sam, think positively._ Sam snorted at the thought. _A Goth, thinking positively, maybe I'm not such a Goth anymore,_ Sam thought, feeling amused.

"Well thank you Sam, tell Danny we love him and we will see him in two weeks." Maddie said then hung up before Sam could say anything.

"Huh, well that makes things a little easier." She said to herself. Walking back downstairs she saw Tucker was eagerly clicking on the computers mouse. "Mr and Mrs Fenton aren't going to be back for about two weeks. Ghost hunting convention in Miami." Sam said as she approached Tucker.

"That's great!" Blaize said from across the room. Sam nodded.

"That's one thing off our shoulders, now on to finding Danny." She walked up behind Tucker. "Anything new?"

"The tracker has begun to find him, like it has actually made a ten mile radius as to where he is."

"That's good news." Sam said. _We're getting there Danny, hold on._

DANNY P.O.V

I was sick and tired of the GIW and I'd only been here three days, at least I think it was three days. Time passed strangely while I was here. I slept immediately after I returned to the room after my 'interrogations' which doubled as torture sessions. Agent L just liked to hold down the button on that cursed chair because he liked to cause me pain. No, seriously, that's the truth, I had looked into his mind.

Today I was led to a huge room, that for the first time in ages, wasn't white, it was a light grey colour and filled with dummies that were set up unevenly in the back left corner. The right wall was all one giant mirror – my guess was that it doubled as a window for me to be observed. Sure enough, when I listened I heard heartbeats behind it. Set up throughout the room were targets and objects hanging from the ceiling. I groaned as I realised what the room was.

"A training room? Seriously?" I muttered to myself. I had tried not to start talking to myself – but when being held in solitude and being physically abused each day, you sometimes can't help it. Marti had been talking to me less and less, I didn't know why but I understood. Harrison pointed at the room and I knew he wanted me to go in (seriously, did this guy _ever_ talk?!) He was kind (or scared) enough not to touch me, except when I had to be carried back to 'my' room (which was pretty often sadly). I stepped over the threshold into the room and jumped as the door slammed shut behind me. I walked cautiously into the room. When I neared the middle, a panel on the wall opposite me slid across, revealing two shadows. Instinctively I shifted into a battle stance. Then Marti stepped into the room, her blonde locks in a tight braid. If they expected me to drop my guard, they were to be disappointed. She was nice, it didn't mean that I trusted her. Then I saw who the second shadow was and I scowled. My scowl deepened as Agent L walked into the room behind her.

"Phantom, today we will be assessing your powers and abilities." He said.

"Oh really?" I snorted. "I haven't eaten in what I'm guessing is three days, I highly doubt I'll be doing much." I wasn't lying, I was _STARVING_! They didn't think ghosts had to eat, but man do we need food. Most of us eat more than adolescent humans.

"Ghosts don't need food." Agent L replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Shows how much you know." I scoffed. He scowled at me.

"Martina! Take off his ankle cuff." He ordered. I froze as Marti pulled a key from her pocket and proceeded to remove the metal band around my foot. As soon as it was off I felt relief seep into my bones, along with the feeling of power. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. As I let it out my eyes snapped open, glowing brighter than they had in days. I lightly pushed off the ground and hovered in the air.

"Man does that feel good." I said to myself as I did a slow backflip mid-air, stretching my aching muscles.

"Phantom." Agent L's voice made me turn my attention back to him. I was now floating upside down, glaring at the man I had come to despise. I felt his fear as he looked into my glowing eyes and I grinned. Now my powers were back he was terrified.

"Yes _Agent_?" I asked mockingly, crossing my legs and arms as I raised my eyebrows. He scowled but his daughter his a smile.

"Turn upright, you are to begin the demonstration."

"And what do I get out of it?" I asked, rolling over onto my stomach and resting my chin on my hands, a parody of me resting on a couch.

"Less pain." He growled. I sighed.

"Throw a burger or four in there and I'll get like a puppy." I said, half-joking (not kidding, I'd do it that's how hungry I was).

"Fine. You get a meal, _if_ you demonstrate your powers to a satisfactory level." Agent L said, crossing his arms. I sighed.

"Whatever, as long as I get some food." I replied, flipping over and landing lightly on the ground again.

"Flight – check." Marti said with a snicker as she wrote it down on her ever-present clipboard that I knew had almost every detail they knew of me written on it (which, to my pride and joy) was very low. Agent L and Marti walked over to the panel and Agent L pressed a button on his cuff, causing a door to slide open. As it closed I sighed and pushed off the ground, rising into the air. I couldn't help but feel good (well, as good as I can be in captivity), I always did while flying.

"You are to hit each target as it passes." Marti's voice crackled over the speakers. I sighed.

"Man this better be worth it." I muttered as my hands began to glow bright. _So no Ghostly Wail, telepathy, telekinesis, cryokinesis or anything else I didn't tell them,_ I reminded myself mentally. Well telepathy would be okay, but I didn't want to risk it. _Only use ghost ray, invisibility, intangibility and if the situation arises, overshadowing._ I smiled as the first target moved into my vision. "This is going to be _so_ easy." The target was hanging from the roof and in the shape of a person (really, are they trying to make me look evil?!) and moving towards me. It would appear to be fast for a human, but for me, with my (literal) inhuman reflexes, it felt like it was coming at me as slow as a human walking. I lifted my arm and pointed at the target, a beam of green energy shooting from my hand and hitting the humanoid target shattering it with ease. As soon as that target was gone, three more took its place, moving towards me from three different angles. I launched three fireballs in quick succession, each hitting their intended targets and burning them to ash in seconds. My hearing picked up someone speaking in the 'hidden' room.

"Make it more difficult, he looks like he is doing this with ease." I recognised Agent K's voice and snickered. _This_ is _easy._ I thought as I destroyed another five. _Honestly, it's no wonder it took them two years to design a weapon that would even weaken me – and it took multiple shots for that to happen_ I thought as more targets appeared in front of me. But these targets were different, they were flying, moved swifter and came at me at random, and there was twelve of them. I sighed. Looks like they meant it when they said make it a bit more difficult. I sighed. _I hate this, I feel like a circus animal. But a circus animal would be treated better._ I shot up into the air, the twelve targets following me.

"Who knew they made flying ones?" I said to myself as I turned and faced them. Holding out my hands I aimed every finger at a target, and then looked at the last two. I concentrated, waiting til they were closer before I shot ectorays out of each finger (thumbs included) and my eyes. The twelve targets burst into rubble. For a moment nothing happened and I frowned, knowing something was going to be fired at me. As I turned in a slow circle, I heard the faintest ticking noise behind me. Moving fast, I spun and shot an ectobeam at the rocket flying toward me, making it explode. To avoid the debris around me, I turned intangible, letting the metal shards fall through me to land harmlessly on the ground.

"That the best you got?" I said, turning to the window/mirror, crossing my arms and shooting them a cocky smile. My answer was three missiles heading for me. I leapt to action, instinct from years of fighting and dodging my parents failed (or working) experiments taking over. I flew straight towards one of the rockets, my fist held out in front of me like Superman. My hand slammed into the projectile, the entire nose caving in. Before it could explode, I threw myself into a backflip, kicking the broken missile into the second rocket. I turned intangible the moment after I felt my foot hit the rocket, once again, avoiding debris. I didn't have time to congratulate myself, instead of waiting to see the remnants of the first two rockets I zoomed off, the third and final rocket close behind. _Two down, one to go._ Coming up in front of me was a wall, so I couldn't fly further but I had an idea. Suddenly, I dropped down and flipped onto my back at the same time, I threw a fireball that hit the rocket, causing it to catch fire. Before it could explode, the flaming rocket crashed into the wall. I snorted.

"Skulker's weapons are better." I rolled my eyes. "Not that I'd ever tell him that." I snickered as I thought of the ghostly robotic-bodied hunter. "His ego doesn't need to be bigger."

"Danny Phantom, we will now be testing – oh, uh, observing your agility and speed." Marti's voice came across the speakers once more. I sighed.

"I'm just a labrat." I muttered to myself. A mechanical whirring echoed in the room as miniature barricades, hoops and other strange objects appeared throughout the room. I sighed and began my 'demonstration' which I knew was really an opportunity for them to see what I could do, and eventually find my weaknesses. _Not that they'll ever find those._ I smirked. To my pride, I didn't have many, except the ones that all ghosts have, like ectoranium. I spiralled through the rings and hoops, twisting my body in an arch as I navigated the obstacle course. I didn't show them how flexible I truly was or how fast I could really fly, as I did with everything else, I only gave them the basics. I flew slowly, the speed of a lesser ghost, like the Box Ghost and didn't contort myself, even when the gaps between the obstacles were practically non-existent. After twenty minutes of flying and dodging obstacles, I was ready to drop. Having not eaten for over three days, not having much sleep and lots of continuous movement did not help my exhaustion – and I was _bored_! I had gotten sick of the obstacle course less than five minutes in; it was too repetitive and way too easy. Finally, the GIW Operatives must have gotten bored as well because Marti's voice sounded out over the crackly microphone, causing me to pause mid-air, my body tense.

"Obstacle course test is complete." She said and all the rings and barricades disappeared, melting back into the walls, floor and ceiling, leaving the room looking like they'd never even been there. It was silent for a moment then the wall panel slid across again, revealing Marti, Agent L and Agent K. I scowled and crossed my arms.

"Happy?" I asked them, not moving from where I was hovering. Agent K looked at his partner.

"It was adequate." He replied, his face stony. I rolled my eyes. _I'd like to see you do better you pompous prick._

"Now we have our final test for today." Agent L said. I refrained from saying a snarky comment, the prospect of food all that was stopping me from being a douche. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Final test? I thought it was just agility, speed and target shooting." I frowned. I wasn't the only one confused as I saw Marti looking curiously at her father too. Agent L looked at his partner and smiled. _This doesn't look good._ A little voice in my head whispered

 _Nah shit Sherlock! What part of this situation screams 'good'?_ I replied. _Being held captive by the governments' crappy ghost hunters? Or what about the lack of food and the horrid treatment?_ I paused. _Wow did I really just say horrid?_

 _Yeah, you really did,_ the little voice said to me.

 _Oh shut up._ I retorted. _Oh my God. I'm having a mental conversation with myself. I'm seriously going crazy._ I thought, shaking my head in exasperation.

 _Yeah you really are._

 _Shut up! You're in my mind you have to listen to me!_ I mentally shouted back.

 _No,_ it replied. I groaned.

"Jeez, who knew I was so stubborn." I muttered to myself as I continued to float in mid-air.

 _I did._

 _Seriously, stop talking, you're really annoying._

 _I_ am _you moron, so if I'm annoying, then so are you._

 _Ugh, little voice in my head, SHH!_

"Danny Phantom." Agent K's voice snapped me from my mental argument. He and Agent L had been whispering among themselves, and had obviously excluded Marti because she still looked confused whereas her father and his partner looked determined. "How fast can you heal?" He asked me. I froze.

"Uh, pretty fast." I said, trying to be as vague as possible, while being honest. _I don't like where this is going,_ the little voice was back again, this time it sounded fearful.

 _For once I agree with you._ I replied, frowning at the GIQ Agents.

"Why does it matter?" I asked, knowing I was going to hate the answer. "I'll bet I'm going to regret asking that." I whispered to myself. Agent L reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a remote for a TV. I moved back slightly, becoming even more wary than before (if that was even possible – and speaking of which, why is it always Agent L who has the %$# *!& remotes!).

"Because we will be able to see how true your answer is." Agent K replied. I frowned in confusion. It only took me a moment to understand, but by then it was too late. Agent L's finger pressed down on a red button (seriously, _another_ red button?! How many could they possibly have?!) and I heard a noise behind me. I spun around, my eyes widening just as a gun the size of my bed at home appeared from the wall behind me and fired a beam of red hot energy that hit me directly above my core. I gasped as I felt the heat from the weapon burn my chest and arms. The strength of the blast threw me off balance and I dropped to the ground, my wounds already healing even as I fell. I smashed to the ground and cried out in pain. I had landed directly on the metal shards from the rockets I had destroyed. Pinpricks of pain appeared all over my body, but they paled in comparison to the pain I now felt in my ribs. A huge shard of metal had sunk into my right side, I could feel it buried deep within my torso, sending agonizing pain through my body whenever I moved or breathed. I lay on my side, gasping for air, my hands clutching at my side, but they were slipping in something warm and wet. I looked down and saw that there was green ectoplasmic blood covering my palms. _Shit, shit, shit, this is insanely painful, holy crap._ I thought, my mind cloudy with pain. The miniature cuts and scrapes that were along my body were already healing, new skin growing and covering the damaged skin. I forced myself to sit up, breathing through the pain. It seemed with each breath I took the pain seemed to lessen, but I think I was just getting used to it. I kept my left hand pressed against the wound in an attempt to stop the blood flow. _God, this hurts more than the time Johnny 13 and his Shadow ran me over with his motorcycle._ I groaned as I pushed myself to my knees and rose to my feet. _I will be strong, I will not cry._ I was determined not to be seen as weak, especially in front of these stuck up, ghost hunting morons. I straightened up and glared at them, my hand still pressed to my side.

"Happy?" I growled, reaching up and pulling a tiny fragment of metal from my cheek, the cut healing within seconds. Agent L smiled.

"Very." He replied. My eyes glowed bright as my anger increased. He was _enjoying_ my pain. _Jeez, I knew he was messed up before but this is just plain sick,_ I thought. I felt the skin under my left hand move and I glanced down. The blood had stopped and the skin was regrowing, healing itself— but there was one problem. The shard was _still inside me_. I stifled a groan as I removed my hand from my waist, revealing to the GIW that the skin underneath was unmarked except for a tiny white line that was disappearing even as they watched. My gaze was drawn to Marti who was (excuse the pun) as pale as a ghost. Her hand was shaking as she wrote something down on her clipboard. _She looks terrified,_ I thought.

"Martina, put Phantom's Omega Destabiliser Band on." Agent K said, turning away from me and walking back towards the panel, Agent L close behind.

"Guess that's a dismissal." I murmured to myself.

"Yeah, it seems like it." Marti said as she pulled the ankle band out of her pocket and knelt down. I would move my foot to make it easier for her, but it hurt to move. I felt her hands on my left ankle and the sudden absence of my powers hit me. It felt like my body had become heavier and slower – which was true. Marti stood back up and I looked at her but she avoided my gaze. She walked over to the large door through which I had entered the room and knocked once. As it was with the other door, Harrison opened it within seconds. I knew I was meant to follow her, but that meant moving, and moving meant pain. I looked down and saw a few drops of ectoplasm on the ground. _They can't have a sample of my blood,_ I thought. I glanced around, making sure that no-one was looking then I listened for heartbeats behind the wall, but there were none. I returned my gaze to the ectoplasm on the floor and concentrated. It was much easier when I didn't have the power restraint on my ankle, but I managed to use my telekinesis to move the ectoplasm together and separate everything that wasn't my blood from it. I held out my hand and the ball of blood flew to me, hovering above my open palm. I clenched my hand in a fist around it and pushed the ectoplasm against my suit where the rest of the blood from my shard wound was. I gasped as pain flooded my body, making me hunch over and causing my knees to buckle, but I didn't let myself fall. I saw Marti turn and I straightened up, my face impassive.

"Come on Danny. We have to get you back to your room." Marti said, still not meeting my eyes. I nodded. Taking a deep breath that caused pain to shoot through my body, I turned and walked slowly to the door, every step causing more and more agony. I walked past Marti and out into the hallway, Harrison following me like an ever-present shadow. _It is so sad how I am getting to know my way around here_ I thought as I turned at an intersection without having to be directed. I could feel that Marti was even more distant than usual and I wanted to ask why, but I knew she wouldn't answer. _I really want to know what she's thinking._ I thought.

 _That's an invasion of privacy._ The little voice in my head was back.

 _Only if I delve in deep, I'll only be skimming the surface, her current thoughts. I kinda want to know her opinion of what happened back there._ I retorted. There was no reply. I reached out with my mind and lightly touched Marti's, just enough to know what she was currently thinking. Her thoughts flowed into my mind easily. _Hey, I'm getting the hang of this power._

 _Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. My father purposely injured him! Holy shit! He was going so well during the demonstration too. The way he was able to move at that speed was incredible!_ She sounded amazed, but even her mental voice was shaky. _Then…oh my God._ Out of the corner of my eye I saw Marti clench her hands together so tight that her knuckles went white. _The way he hit the floor, on those metal and glass shards._ I felt her horror as she recalled the memory. In my head I saw the scene from her point of view. There I was hovering when suddenly I was struck from the air and crashed to the ground. The cry of pain that came from me caused me to wince. It sounded awful. She had felt relief when I had slowly stood up, but worry too as she had seen the blood on my hands and the way I was hunched over. _He still looks in pain. But he healed! I saw his skin grow over the cuts. I can't believe my dad did that to him. That was cruel and wrong. Why did he do that?_ I pulled myself from her mind; her erratic thoughts were causing my head to spin. Up ahead I saw the door that lead to the room I tried not to call mine. I sighed in relief then gasped in pain as that sigh caused the metal shard to move inside me. Marti looked at me sharply, her eyes narrowed. I faked a smile and nodded my head slightly. I was walking very slow, and I think they noticed (okay, I _knew_ they noticed, mainly cause I heard Marti whisper "why is he walking so slow?" to Harrison a few minutes ago). Marti walked ahead of me, swiped her card against the keypad on the wall and pushed the door open. I shuffled through the doorway and immediately made my way to the bed. I gently lowered myself down onto the mattress, panting slightly as my side throbbed. _I can't believe I healed with the shard_ inside _me, how the hell am I going to get it out!?_ I had to figure something out, but that would have to wait until Marti and Harrison left.

"I'll be out in a moment Harrison." I heard Marti say to the guard. Then the door closed and I was once again alone with Marti. I looked up at her, lifting my left hand to my side. She still didn't look me in the eyes even as she stood by the door, her hands twisted together.

"Marti? Why are you here?" I asked her, my voice resigned. She finally raised her eyes to look at me and I was shocked to see they were filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry Danny." She said quietly. "I should've stopped them, or at least done something." She walked over and sat next to me on the bed. I chuckled but broke off when it became too painful.

"You couldn't have done anything Marti, seriously, it's okay." I said, smiling at her and letting my hand drop to my lap. She sighed.

"I know but I still feel bad." She replied. "Do you know what it's like to feel responsible for something?" She asked, looking at me, her eyes dark. I raised my eyebrows.

"Hello? You're talking to Danny Phantom, sole protector of Amity Park and the Ghost Zone; he who is single-handedly responsible for all ghosts in this realm and the next." I said. _Is she being serious? She knows who I am; you think she'd know that I know a few things about responsibility._ I thought.

 _I'm with you on that one._ The little voice would not leave me alone! _That's cause I'm part of you doofus._

 _You have to be with me, as you said, you're a part of me dumbass._

 _You just called yourself a dumbass._

 _And you called yourself a doofus, I think we're even._ I replied. I shook my head.

"I have got to stop talking to myself." I murmured.

"What?" Marti said. I shook my head at her once again.

"Nothing." I replied. Marti shrugged.

"Yeah, I forgot that you _do_ know about responsibility." She said, returning to the previous conversation.

"I know more about it than anyone, dead or alive." I said, my voice low and mysterious. She shot me a curious look but didn't say anything.

"I feel responsible for my father. He's always been…offstandish and kinda mean, but he gets the job done. At least that's what I've always been told; I just never knew that he tortured people to do it." She said sadly.

"Hey, you called ghosts 'people', like we actually matter." I said, smiling kindly at her. She chuckled.

"Well you are people, technically, even if you are dead." She said. "Oh, I'm sorry, that was mean –"

"It's true, it wasn't mean." I said, comforting her. She smiled at me.

"You're really nice. I was always taught that ghosts were just putrid protoplasm that has been given consciousness and had no real desires or feelings besides anger, rage and the craving to destroy people and—"

"Okay, okay, I get it." I interrupted her rant. She grinned and bumped me with her shoulder. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but she just so happened to be sitting on my right side. I cried out in pain as her elbow hit right where the metal shard was.

"Out of everywhere to hit!" I gasped as agonizing pain flooded through my body, bringing tears to my eyes. My hands clutched at my side and hunched over, trying to relieve the pain.

"Oh my God! Danny! Are you okay? What happened?" Marti asked me, grabbing my shoulder. I shook my head, still gasping for air and wishing like hell that I could just pass out already. When the pain finally dulled down to a sharp throbbing and I was able to sit up again, I looked at Marti who was staring at me with a worried look on her face. I grimaced in pain and looked down, moving my hand from my side and seeing the blood on my palm. The metal shard had moved when she elbowed me and had broken the skin.

"Oh crap. Danny, what is that?" She said, pointing at my waist. As we watched, the cut healed over, the blood flow stopping. I raised my eyes to Marti.

"A wound." I replied. She rolled her eyes.

"Duh, but why is it bleeding now? You healed back in the room, and nothing bad happened just then." She said. I sighed.

"When I fell on those metal shards, one of them went into side, very deeply into my side I might add, and the skin healed over it." I said to her, groaning in pain. Marti stared wide-eyed at me.

"Are you saying, there's a metal shard _inside_ you?!" She exclaimed, her eyes dropping from my face to my side. I nodded. "How the hell are you still alive? You managed to walk all the way from the training room to here _without_ crying or passing out or anything! You didn't even complain once." She looked amazed and appalled at the same time.

"Yeah, well, I have been through worse." I said. "It just usually isn't ongoing. Cause I heal fast the pain never lasts." I sighed.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I just have to move through it, I'm not sure if I can get it out." I said honestly. Marti's shoulders sagged. "But that doesn't matter. Are you okay? I know you're upset and I just want to make sure you're alright." I didn't want two of us to be depressed.

"You are strong." She said softly. I looked at her quizzically.

"I can lift immensely heavy things." I said slowly, feeling confused. _How the hell does that relate to the shard?_ Marti rolled her eyes.

"I know that, I meant – wait, seriously? How heavy?" She shook her head. "Marti focus." She told herself before looking at me again. "I meant you're strong because you're able to cope with that pain and still be able to care about someone else." She shook her head with a smile. "You put others before yourself." I nodded.

"Yeah, I do. My friends matter more to me than myself. My friends and family are my main priority." I froze as I realised what I just told her. She looked at me.

"You have a family?" She asked me, her voice quiet.

"Yes, I do." I replied, my voice low. She leant back against the wall, her eyes wide as she took in the information.

"I didn't know ghosts had families." Marti said, shaking her head. I nodded.

"Yep, remember what I told you about Box Lunch?" _Ew_. "She's the daughter of two ghosts, oh well, she will be." I said, remembering that Box Lunch wasn't supposed to be born for another three years.

"Will be?" She asked, frowning at me.

"She's not born yet." I replied.

"Oh, when's the mother due?"

"Oh, she's not pregnant." Was all I said. It just made Marti look more and more confused. "All ghosts have families. One of my close ghost friends has a twin sister. Ghosts _do_ have families. And as I said a few days ago, no one bothers to get to know a ghost, so how would they know facts? All humans have is assumptions about us." I glared at the wall across from us. Marti hesitated before resting her hand against my arm.

"I don't assume anything about you." She said softly. "I base my opinion on you from what I know. You're kind, strong and brave, you put others before yourself, you're smart, confident and you're not afraid to speak your mind." She smiled. I looked at her.

"I didn't know you actually paid attention." I said, surprised. She nodded and looked down.

"I like you Danny. You actually listen to what I say. And I'm sorry for being distant these past few days, I've just been afraid that my dad will know I'm talking to you and he'll get angry. But today I realised that I don't care. You're my friend and that's all that matters." She squeezed my arm gently. I grinned at her.

"Thanks Marti." I said, genuinely touched by how she considered me a friend. "And I think of you as a friend too." I replied honestly. She smiled. A knock sounded on the door and a moment later Harrison poked his head in. Marti sighed and nodded.

"I better get going now. I'll be back tomorrow." She said, standing up.

"Okay." I replied, smiling as she gave me a small wave and left the room. As soon as she was gone, I rose to my feet, slowly and painfully making my way to the bathroom. "Time to wash off this blood." I muttered to myself. I shut the door to the bathroom and groaned when I looked in the mirror. I looked like shit. The bright green colour of my eyes had lost their luminance and had dark rings under them; you could tell I hadn't eaten in a few days as my cheeks were slightly sunken in, and my hair was duller than usual, more like grey than snow white.

"Ugh, I haven't showered in days; I probably smell awful. Lucky ghosts don't sweat easily." I smiled grimly at my reflection. I walked over to the white shower cubicle and turned on the taps. The water that came out was cold; at least it felt cold to me even though the hot water tap was the only one that was on. I frowned. Reaching my hand under the water I saw steam rise off my skin. I placed my palm on the wall and saw ice spread out from under my hand. I gasped and quickly removed my hand from the wall. My core was working overtime to try and heal me, and by doing that was triggering my cryokinesis. I glanced up and saw there were no cameras in the bathroom.

"Lucky they have a sense of privacy, even if they have barely any humanity." I said to myself. Just to make sure I listened carefully for the tell-tale whirring of the cameras. When I heard nothing I nodded and finally allowed myself to relax for the first time in days. Even as I began to relax, my mind was going crazy. _Why am I even fighting back? What's the point? There's nothing I can do. I can't escape here without help, and I don't think the tracking device is working, or else they can't find it so I'm screwed. I should just give up, not like I'm going to last very long in this place. I don't even know how long I've been here for!_ I thought, feeling incredibly depressed. _There is no hope._ I began to shiver, even though the hot water was filling the room with steam. Each time my body quivered my side throbbed even more.

"Why the hell am I cold!?" I exclaimed. "Ghosts don't get cold; the only time I got cold was when my cryokinesis was developing. But I've mastered that ability so it's not that." Just as I thought I was going to cry out from the pain and the cold, my body flooded with heat. It started from my chest and spread out to the tips of my fingers and the bottoms of my feet. Finally, I stopped shivering.

"What the hell was that?" I muttered, looking down at my arms curiously. Suddenly, I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, making me feel light and _happy_. The depression that had taken me over for the past few days and peaked a few minutes ago had gone, leaving behind the feeling of peace. _There_ is _hope. I didn't give up when Pariah attacked my home, I didn't give up when I was trapped in Walker's prison, and I'm sure as hell_ not _giving up now. As I said before, I've been through worse._ I thought determinedly. I straightened up and stuck my hand under the water from the shower again. I quickly yanked my hand back out again as I felt the heat. I grinned to myself as I stepped inside the cubicle, the heat warming my aching muscles and flattening my hair against my forehead. I kept my suit on for three reasons:

I wanted to be ready incase they surprised me with a late night interrogation (at least I think it's night. I have no idea anymore)

I didn't have the energy to take it off

And it would hurt like a bitch to have to move too much

I lifted up my arms up, wincing as it caused pain in my side. I ran my fingers through my hair, shaking out the strands and attempting to clean it. There was no shampoo (which didn't shock me) but then again, they didn't have anything that would benefit me besides a bed, toilet and shower. Jerks. When it got to cleaning the blood off my side, I held my breath, trying not to make a noise as I ran my hands over the skin, rubbing the green blood off the material of my jumpsuit. When I finished I let out my breath in a _whoosh_ , relief flooding my veins. I stayed in the shower for ages, just letting the hot water cascade down my face and thinking of those I had left behind.


	7. Chapter 7 - Determination

CHAPTER SEVEN

MARTI P.O.V

Marti sat down on her bed in the room she was to call hers while she was an intern at the GIQ Headquarters and sighed. She cared about Danny, she hated that her father was the one causing him pain. Marti sighed and unplaited her long blonde hair, frowning when her fingers got tangled in the unruly curls. When her hair was finally untangled, she sprayed detangling formula in her hair and proceeded to brush out the knots, her mind elsewhere. She couldn't stop thinking about Danny He was everything her father said ghosts weren't. He was kind, considerate and gentle; he was even humble for a super-popular ghost. Marti sighed and shook her head. He didn't deserve this treatment, it was abusive and inhumane. _Why does my father think it's funny to treat ghosts like they're lesser beings? I've learnt more about ghosts in the past few days than I have in my entire life._ Marti thought, continuing to brush her thick locks. _I wish my father never caught Danny Phantom._ She froze. _Did I really just think that?_ Catching Danny Phantom was all her father had talked about in the past two years. Since Danny had been captured, her dad had been happier these past few days than he had been ever since Marti could remember; and Marti hated it. Her father had always been a cruel man, her mother knew it, Marti knew it, but the government appreciated it. Marti's mother, Charlotte, had always told her to be wary of her father. Charlotte loved her husband, but she knew he had problems. Only now was Marti seeing that her father had _serious_ problems. _Danny can't stay here,_ Marti thought. _My father will end up killing him. Danny_ has _to leave._ Him being here will be his death, and will continue her father's descent into madness. She put down her brush and straightened her back.

"And I'm going to help him."

SAM P.O.V

"Danny has been missing four days now. Are we any closer to finding him? I'm worried and I'm running out of excuses to tell the teachers. They're going to realise that I'm not all our parents soon you know." Sam said desperately, gripping the back of Tucker's chair. Tucker nodded.

"Yes, a few more hours and I should have a one mile radius that will sync with my PDA and I can track him to his exact location." He said. Blaize looked at Sam, a radiant smile on her face.

"We're almost there." She said to Sam, squeezing her hand tightly for comfort. Sam shot her a grateful smile. Blaize let go of her hand to sit at the desk across the room where she was examining the blueprints Technus had supplied.

"I hope he is okay though, I haven't had a dream with Danny since the other night." Sam said, worry tainting her voice. Tucker nodded and took off his red beret, dropping it on the desk in front of him. On the screen he was facing was the image of green land with what looked like a giant radar looking-target over the top of it, constantly moving, searching for their lost friend. "Have you narrowed it down?" She asked her friend. Tucker nodded eagerly.

"He is around the Rockies. That's all I know so far, but he is around that area, about a three mile radius, in a few hours, it'll be one mile then we can save him." Tucker paused. "Although we need a plan." Sam groaned.

"Shit, we were so busy worrying about locating him, that we didn't even think about how we were going to rescue him!" Sam sat down in the chair next to Tucker.

"Make a plan Sam." Blaize called out from across the room.

"Good idea Blaize, you're one of the best planners I know Sam, you can do this. Danny needs us." Tucker said, his eyes never leaving the computer screen. Sam nodded. _I have no idea what to do._ She thought as she picked up a pencil and a piece of paper. Tapping the pencil against her chin, Sam began to think. She thought of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone, all Danny's friends and enemies and everything he had been through. After a moment Sam took a mental step back and thought about the situation as Danny would. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"I've got it!" She exclaimed, making Tucker and Blaize jump. They turned to look at her with curious expressions.

"What's the idea Sam?" Blaize asked her. Sam beckoned her over. She floated over to hover beside her and Tucker. Leaning in, Sam explained her plan.

DANNY P.O.V

I was tired and in so much pain. I didn't sleep a wink that night, but I did get food, as promised. It was a burger (thank God!) and I barely took a breath as I ate. Fries and a coke came with it and those didn't last much longer after I finished the burger. After I ate the food (that didn't do much to sate my God-knows-how-many-days of hunger) I lay down on the bed and tried to sleep. I was exhausted but for some reason I couldn't sleep; I kept thinking about Sam and everyone else I had left behind. _No, been taken from,_ the little voice corrected me gently. I sighed, wishing I could roll over, but I knew better.

"Okay, I have to figure out what to do when Sam, Blaize and Tucker get here, _and_ how to get this bloody shard out of my ribs!" I said to myself, my voice filled with anger. I was really beginning to hate the Guys in White. I was sick and tired of their interrogations, sick forms of entertainment and how everything was _white_! There's only so much white one person could handle – and I ran out of patience with that in the first day. _Okay, when my friends get here, I'll know about it. My ghost sense will go off cause I know Blaize will be with them and then I can escape. But now to think of a plan…_ I thought for a moment in silence. _If I could get this stupid band off my anklet then I could go intangible and fly through the walls._ I knew there wasn't a ghost shield around the room mainly cause I could touch the walls without being shocked and I walk through the doorway every day. The only thing that was preventing me from escaping was this bloody power-dampener-band-thing on my leg.

 _That's the whole idea of it genius._ The little voice was back

"Seriously? Do you _ever_ stop talking? Jeez, you're worse than Tucker." I grumbled.

 _No I don't shut up cause I tell you what you need to know dumbass._

"Here we go again with the calling me names, you're a part of me moron." I said aloud.

 _And you just called yourself a moron, moron._ The little voice sounded smug.

"Oh shut up." I muttered. "Great, now I'm talking to myself, what a great way to _prove_ that I'm crazy." I lifted my arms up and tucked them behind my head, ignoring my protesting body. "I wish I had Tuck's help with getting this fashion statement off me." I sighed, closing my eyes. I reopened them quickly when I felt something change. Darkness greeted me.

"Huh, who knew they turned off the lights; must be night-time – or whatever passes for it in this hellhole." I groaned. I closed my eyes again and tried to imagine the constellations that I knew so well but the only image that came to my mind was one of my best friend. I drifted off to sleep, Sam's name on my lips.

" _Danny_." Someone was whispering my name. " _Danny!"_ They were pretty persistent, I have to admit. The voice was female, and sounded very familiar.

"Sam." I mumbled. Picturing long black hair and sparkling violet eyes, I smiled in happiness, but when I opened my eyes, I found blonde hair and worried turquoise eyes staring into mine. "Marti?" I slurred, my voice thick with sleep. The blonde girl nodded.

"Get up, quick." She said, pulling at my arm. I groaned and pushed myself up, swinging my legs off the edge of the bed.

"What is it Marti? I don't get to sleep often, so I try to take it when I can." I sighed, running my fingers through my messy hair. _Man I need shampoo and a hairbrush,_ I thought as I looked up at her. I frowned. She was fidgeting and looking around like she was afraid she'd be caught. "Uh, Marti? Why are you in here?" I asked her, rising to my feet as I looked at her suspiciously. Marti sighed.

"I can't sit back and watch my father torture you." She said, glancing over her shoulder.

"Marti, that's a bathroom, there isn't anyone in there." I said, raising my eyebrows. She looked back at me and I saw the fear in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I can't help but feel worried. I deactivated the cameras for 24 hours, which will be plenty of time, but I couldn't make it any shorter weirdly enough. But when you're purposely sabotaging your father, it's kind of a given to be worried." She untied her hand and retied it in a higher ponytail. I frowned.

"Sabotaging your father?" I was so confused; I had no idea what she was talking about. Marti turned and looked at me.

"I'm going to deactivate your Omega Destabiliser Band." She answered simply. I blinked.

"Uh, come again?" I wasn't sure I'd heard her right. She shot me a half smile.

"I'm going to help you escape." Marti said, twisting her hands together, her face determined. My mouth dropped open.

"Are you serious?" I was dumbfounded. Marti nodded. I took a deep breath. She was willing to risk everything to help me. "How?" I asked after the information sunk in.

"Uh, good question." She chuckled and sat down beside me. "Harrison is okay to trust, but I can't get you out of here, to be honest I don't even know where _here_ is." Marti sighed at my quizzical expression. "Intern's aren't privy to the GIW Headquarters location." I groaned and Marti patted the back of my hand. "I'm going to turn the band around your ankle off, but leave it on so my father and his colleagues think it still works, when in reality it won't and you'll be able to use all your powers." She said, squeezing my hand. I laughed breathlessly.

"Oh my God, Marti you're amazing!" I exclaimed, grabbing her tiny hand in both of mine and smiling widely at her. "When were you thinking of deactivating the band?" I asked. Marti smiled.

"Now." She answered. I blinked.

"Now?" I wasn't expecting it to be so soon. "How long does it take?"

"If you know how to work it, a few minutes; luckily for you, I know how to." She said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a bunch of little tools and what looked like a tiny phone. She slid off the bed and sat on the ground in front of my feet, her legs tucked under her. Marti gently touched the skin around the band, a curious expression on her face.

"What is it?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Nothing, it just seems to be on very tightly, so it might be a little painful to deactivate." She said, her turquoise eyes meeting mine. I nodded.

"Can't be as bad as the pain in my ribs." I replied. Marti paused.

"Oh Danny! I'm so sorry, I completely forgot about that!" She said, her face sympathetic. I shook my head.

"Don't worry, just get this band deactivated please, I can handle the 'escaping' part." I said as she got to work on the band.

"What do you mean?" She asked me, not once taking her eyes off what she was doing.

"My friends are coming to get me." I said, knowing I could trust her enough to tell her.

"How do you know?"

"Because I believe in them." I said automatically. I paused as I realised that's exactly what Clockwork had told me. _You will be in danger, a lot of danger, but you must trust in your friends, they will help you when they are needed. But when the time comes that you are all alone and have no hope, that is when you need to believe in them the most. And you must believe in yourself, or else all is lost._ I shook my head and laughed.

"That's a nice opinion of them. But what's so funny?" She asked curiously.

"I received advice from an old friend of mine who can see the future. He told me that when I feel alone and like I have no hope that I should believe in my friends and in myself or else all is lost." I replied.

"Huh…that's good advice." Marti said after a moment.

"Yeah, and he's never been wrong before so I know he isn't mistaken. And my friends have never failed me before, and I know they won't now." I smiled as I thought of them.

"When I came in, while you were sleeping, you were saying someone's name." Marti began. "Sam, I believe the name was." I felt my cheeks become hot.

"Sam's my best friend." I said, willing my cheeks to cool down. Marti looked up at the strange tone in my voice.

"You like her don't you?" Now it was her turn to have a strange tone in her voice. I found myself nodding.

"Yeah, I do." I said quietly. I hissed as I felt a burning in my ankle.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"It's okay." I said. "Anyway." I ran my fingers through my hair again and rubbed the back of my neck. "I'll handle the 'getting out of here' part because only I will know when it's possible." Marti looked confused and I laughed. "I can sense when ghosts are nearby, and I know for certain that one of the people coming to rescue me will be a ghost."

"I'd like to be that certain about my friends." She said. "But I don't really have many because my father is pretty strict and I'm always busy." Marti sighed. I felt another pinprick of pain. "Oops, sorry Danny." She said as I grunted in pain, instinctively hunching over then gasping as pain erupted from my side.

"S'okay." I groaned as I straightened up.

"It's almost done." She said.

"Cool, it'll feel great to have my powers back, permanently this time." I said looking forward to when Marti gets this band off my leg.

"And then you'll be free and my father can finally stop being…crazy." Marti said, diligently working on the task at hand.

"I'm sorry about your father." I said after a moment of silence.

"I know, but it's not your fault Danny, it's his. My mum thinks he has a mental issue, and I believe she's right." Marti sounded sad, and I understood why. Thinking your father has a mental issue and seeing him become crazy and unstable was intense to say the least. I winced as I felt a stab of pain through my ankle. Marti leant back and smiled.

"Done." She said, looking up at me and putting her tools away. I looked down at my leg and saw the band looked no different; the only difference was that I felt so much better. I could feel my powers again. I glanced at her and grinned.

"It doesn't look any different." I said. Marti nodded.

"That's the beauty of it. And that's why it hurt a bit, cause I deactivated it while it was on your leg. But it'll fool my father and all the other government employees, cause they'll believe it's still working" She stood up and crossed her arms, a smug smile on her face.

"You're amazing Marti." I said happily. "I'd hug you if it didn't hurt." I paused and stood up, slightly wincing as my side throbbed. "On second thoughts, it's worth it." I smiled and wrapped my arms around Marti's tiny waist. She froze for a moment before sliding her arms around my neck, being as gentle as she could. I snickered.

"What?" She asked, her voice slightly muffled by my shoulder.

"I'm not going to break Marti; you don't have to act like I'm made of glass." I chuckled. Marti snorted and hugged me properly.

"That was weird." She said as I let her go. I tilted my head in confusion. "I've never really touched a ghost before, let alone hugged one." I snickered.

"I don't hug many people, and neither do other ghosts so I don't blame you for finding it a little strange." I grinned at her. Marti smiled and nodded. After a second her smile faded and she sighed.

"I better go. It's getting late – well early and I don't want to be caught out of bed." She said, moving to the door. I nodded in understanding.

"Marti?" I called out just as she knocked on the door. Before it opened, she glanced over her shoulder at me. "Thanks." I said kindly. Marti smiled before slipping out the door. I sighed as I heard the doors lock click shut. I felt so much lighter. Pushing off the ground, I floated into the air, laughing giddily as I shifted into a horizontal position and lay back, staring at the ceiling, imagining a black sky and little blinking lights shining down on me, a sky in which all my worries faded away like stars at dawn.

The first thing I noticed was that I was standing by a giant bed. I blinked and as my vision cleared I recognised where I was.

"This is my house in the Ghost Zone." I said aloud. A giant king sized bed complete with a canopy sat in front of me, the black blanket that covered it inscribed with my insignia (as were the pillows – Blaize's idea, I just went along with it— I found out long ago not to argue with a Fire Core ghost, they're pretty determined). The thin white curtain above the bed was tied up against the posts, giving it a medieval appearance. There were two wooden tables on either side of the bed, one had a lamp, the other had a book. _Ghosts and the History of the Ghost Zone_ was the title. I had been reading it while we were finishing the house. Clockwork had given it to me, advising me that it'd be best to read it; I understood now that it was preparation for me becoming King. I let my gaze wander around the room, I saw the large window, complete with a window seat, that revealed the green and black sky of the Ghost Zone. In the corner sat a desk adorned with a lamp and a cute little ice statue of Cujo that I had made with a new cryokinetic ability I discovered. Turns out I can mix ice and my ghost rays together to create a blue-white ice sculpture that glowed green in my presence and in the dark (at least that's what people tell me, since it glows an emerald green or bright blue whenever I'm here, although I've noticed it changes with my mood). I frowned, pleased but confused.

"Why am I dreaming about this place?" I murmured to myself. The room was just as I left it, starcharts on the desk, books stacked up neatly in the bookshelf and the comfy beanbag in the corner.

"Because it's where I was hoping you'd be." A familiar voice said from behind me. I spun with a giant smile already on my face.

"Sam!" I exclaimed. There, standing in the doorway in purple shorts and a black singlet, her dark hair tumbling down her back in messy waves, was Sam. She grinned as she ran across the room and threw herself into my arms. I grunted as I caught her, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist, ignoring the pangs of pain in my side. I buried my face in her hair, feeling the soft silky strands on my cheek and inhaling her sweet lavender scent.

"Danny, oh my God, I had no idea if I'd be able to see you in a dream again! It's been almost a week since you disappeared, it's awful being here without you." She said into my shoulder, her arms tightening around my neck.

"It's awful being away from you too Sam." I said quietly. "The band on my ankle that was stopping my powers is deactivated, Marti stopped it from working tonight." I said as we released each other. Sam frowned at me.

"Marti stopped it from working tonight?" She restated, suspicion in her voice. I smiled.

"Yes, she did Sam, deactivated it then left." I snickered. "Jealous?" Sam's cheeks flushed red.

"No!" She said quickly. I hid a grin and she wacked my arm causing it to bump against my side. I hissed in pain. It was only a second before I recomposed myself, but it was too late, Sam knew something was wrong.

"Danny, what is it?" She asked me, taking my hand. I sighed.

"In one of the… _demonstrations_ of my powers I shattered some rockets that were flying towards me and the debris fell to the ground. Then bloody Agent L, I swear he is crazy, fired a weapon at me, I fell and landed on the rocket remains." I said. Sam looked at me sympathetically and squeezed my hand.

"At least you're okay now." She said, attempting to comfort me. I shook my head.

"No, I'm not actually." I replied. Sam frowned. "One of the metal shards stabbed me in the side." I said, causing Sam to gasp.

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed. "That would have _hurt_."

"It still does." I sighed, letting go of her hand and turning away, my back facing her. I winced in pain and grabbed at my side.

"How do you mean?" Sam asked, walking around me so she could look at my face. I raised my eyes to hers.

"The shard is still inside me." I said. Sam gasped, her eyes dropping to where my hands were clamped against my side.

"Oh my God." She whispered as I lifted my hand away from my side and she saw the shimmering red blood coating my hand (for some reason my human blood seems to shimmer slightly and was slightly flecked with green – but you only saw it if you looked closely). As we watched the cut skin healed over, halting the blood flow. I sighed.

"It's really annoying. I can barely move and when I do, it breaks the skin from the inside, but then the broken skin heals." I reached down and pulled a tissue out of the box that was sitting on the bedside table, wiping the blood off my hand. "And I have _no_ idea how to get it out." I grumbled as I opened my hand and let the stained tissue sit there as I looked at it. Half a second later it burst into flames. I let the ashes fall from my hand and disappear as they fell to the floor. "I don't dare turn into Fenton cause if it's this bad in ghost form, imagine human." I shuddered at the thought. "And I don't want the GIW to find out about my alter-ego. Besides, who knows if I actually can with the thing on my foot."

"Have you tried cutting the skin and reaching inside?" She asked me. "That felt weird to say." She half smiled as I chuckled.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to break the skin without using the glass. I think I might just move a hell of a lot until it cuts the skin pretty bad then try reach in."

"Telekinesis might be handy." Sam suggested, entwining her fingers with mine. I glanced down at our joined hands and smiled. Sam's violet eyes twinkled in pleasure.

"It would be. Good idea Sam. I'll try that when I wake up." I sat down on the bed, tugging Sam down onto the mattress next to me. Sam smiled and squeezed my hand.

"I'm full of good ideas." She said smugly. I laughed.

"Oh, I know." I said. "I've been the victim in several of them." I chuckled to show her I meant no insult. She rolled her eyes and laughed. "But I have good ideas too." I smirked cheekily at her. She frowned suspiciously at me.

"What good ideas?" She asked cautiously. I smiled slowly.

"This idea." I leaned forward and pressed my lips softly against hers. She froze in shock but then immediately leant into me, responding to my kiss eagerly. I pulled back and smiled at her.

"That was a good idea." She murmured breathlessly. I chuckled.

"Told you s—" I was cut off my Sam's kiss. I closed my eyes and lifted my left hand to her face, lightly placing my palm against her soft cheek. I opened her lips with my own, my tongue gently grazing her teeth. She made a noise in the back of her throat and her arms twisting around my neck, her fingers sinking into my thick white locks. I slipped my arm around her waist, my left hand sliding from her face, down her shoulder, and down to her hip. Sam pulled me closer and leant back, falling softly back on the cushions and taking me with her, never once breaking lip contact. I braced my elbows on either side of her, pushing the ache from my waist from my mind and deepening the kiss. I pulled back to catch my breath (who knew a ghost had to catch their breath?) and she smiled up at me.

"I'll never get tired of this." She murmured to me, her violet eyes sparkling as she looked at me.

"Neither will I." I whispered. "You have no idea how long I've dreamed of kissing you." I grinned. "The Fake-Out Make-Out's don't count." I said, causing her to laugh.

"I can't believe you wanted this too." She said quietly after she stopped laughing. "I thought it was only me." She chuckled nervously. I shook my head and placed my forehead against hers.

"No you weren't the only one who felt that way." I whispered to her. I felt her shiver as my breath tickled her neck. I gently kissed her cheek, trailing tiny kisses down her neck to her collarbone, causing her breath to catch in her throat and her heartbeat increase. I made my way back up to her lips; this kiss was more passionate than the last, which had been softer and gentle. I felt Sam's leg lift and curl around my own, pulling my body tight against hers. Her hands slid from my neck, and moved down my chest, her nails gently grazing my skin that sent shivers down my spine. I broke off the kiss, gasping in pain as her nails scratched the skin where the shard of metal was. Sam gasped and ripped her hands away from me, flattening then on the pillow by her head.

"Oh my God, oh my God, I'm so sorry Danny, are you okay?!" She said, her voice filled with worry. I squeezed my tear-filled eyes shut and breathed through the pain. After a moment the pain subsided and I opened my now-clear blue eyes.

"I'm okay." I said to her. She didn't look convinced. "Sam, I'm serious. It's fine." I traced the outline of her face gently with the tip of my finger. She closed her eyes and smiled faintly. "I heal fast remember?" I whispered as I kissed her forehead.

"I know, I'm still sorry." She reached up and pressed her hand against my cheek. "You're gonna have to get rid of that shard soon, or else when we come to rescue you, you won't be able to fight." She paused at my look. "Well, you'll be able to fight, but you'll be in pain." She said. I nodded.

"That's better." I grinned and she rolled her eyes. My smile faded as my gazed travelled from her eyes to her lips, which parted in anticipation. I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers again, my hands running up and down her bare arms, revelling in the softness of her skin. Having ghost powers is a plus – I can hover above her instead of having to lean on the mattress. I gently nibbled on Sam's lower lip, causing her to giggle. We broke apart and I reached up, brushing a strand of hair off her face and caressing her face, my thumb stroking her cheek. She smiled up at me.

"Danny, I have something to tell you." Sam said to me a while later. We were laying on the bed together, well she was laying, I was floating beside her, our hands entwined.

"What is it Sam?" I asked her, shifting so I was on my side. _Lucky flying means no weight and no weight means no pain in my side,_ I thought happily.

"We've narrowed down your location. We're leaving tomorrow morning to find you. You're somewhere in the Rockies and we're going to be using the Boo-merang to track you and we are bringing reinforcements." She smirked.

"Uh, reinforcements?" I frowned. "Care to explain?"

"Nope" She chuckled and I rolled my eyes. "You'll see." Sam smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Sam." I said after a moment of silence. She looked at me. I took a deep breath, lowered myself so I was sitting on the bed and opened my mouth, but I was interrupted by a tug in my chest. I groaned.

"What is it?" She asked, sitting up.

"I'm waking up." I said, looking at her. She sighed.

"I wish this could last longer." She said.

"Me too." I confessed. "I don't want it to end. When you guys find me, and I'm back home and human again, man I miss being human, anyway. I rarely have time to spend in my human form. When I'm back home, I am going to—" I broke off as I was physically tugged backwards, my hand almost slipping out of hers. "Okay, I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow Sam!" I exclaimed, lunging forward and kissing her cheek before everything started turning black.

"Wait- I want to know what you're going to do! Oh, never mind, I'll see you then!"

I woke up suddenly, my eyes flashing open. For a moment I was disoriented, the first thing I realised was that I was still floating, but I was facing the ground, meaning that I had rolled over in my sleep. The second thing was that the ankle band was still not working.

"Marti did her job well." I smiled as I floated back to the ground. When my feet touched the floor I yawned and stretched. I cried out in pain and hunched over, my hands clamping on my side. "Oh mother of God, shit balls I completely forgot." I groaned as pain raced up and down my body. "Jesus Christ, I really need to figure out how to get this bloody thing out of me." I stood up, breathing as deeply as I could without causing myself too much pain. Once the pain dulled to a dull throbbing I tried to make a plan. _Okay, Tucker, Sam and Blaize will be coming for me any moment now_ I thought. _How am I going to get out of here?_ I walked around the room, trying to figure out a way to get out of this room and the building. My friends would supply a distraction, but the actual escaping would be up to me. With my powers back in action I'd be able to turn intangible and invisible, but I still had to worry about the heat sensors, guards and all the weapons I _know_ they had set up all over the place to stop ghosts from getting in.

"But not from getting out." I said aloud, smiling to myself. According to Marti, they'd never had any other ghost prisoners in this place; it was Headquarters, not their Containment Unit. I was a special case, to be closely monitored and interrogated. _I know what to do._ I smiled to myself as I made my plan.

I was left alone the entire day, no one came to see me or take my away for interrogations or tests or other crap and I was thankful. I had to save my strength. _Sam and Tucker will be here with Blaize any moment, and I have to be ready_ , I thought as I paced the room for the twentieth time in the past few minutes. I turned and cringed in pain, looking down at my ribs I glared in irritation.

"Okay, no more putting it off, I'm getting this out of me – _now_." I had been dreading it since my cut first healed. I knew I had to get it out, but I also knew it was going to be immensely painful. But now I couldn't put it off any longer, I had to be at my best to escape here. Opening the door to the bathroom, I walked into the shower cubicle, wanting to be able to easily clean up the blood I knew was going to come. I sat down on the ground, leaning against the wall and took a deep breath. Holding out my hand, I raised one finger and let a miniature ghost ray burst to life on the tip of my index finger, except this time something was different. Instead of being just a simple line of green energy, it looked more like a flame. I frowned.

"I can't make flames, I'm Ice, not Fire." I muttered to myself. "Oh well, no time to think about that now." I said. I let the flame die and lowered my hand to my side. Taking a deep breath, I turned my torso abruptly, causing pain to reverberate up my body. I bit my tongue to stop from shrieking as my skin broke and blood flowed from my side. Quickly, before my body could heal itself, I stretched out and stuck my fingers inside the open wound, whimpering in pain. I felt the tips of my fingers touch the shard of metal and I couldn't help the cry of agony that burst from my throat. _Too late to turn back,_ I thought. I took one last, painful breath and extended my fingers, feeling them curl around the sharp tip of the shard. I felt tears stream down my face as I began to move my hand. I imagined the shard moving towards my hand and as I did, I used my telekinesis to move it. As I started to pull the shard from my side, I let loose a bloodcurdling scream of agony that I swear could be heard all the way in Florida. Gathering what little strength I had left, I yanked my hand out of my side, taking with it the metal shard and half a gallon of green ectoplasmic blood. I felt the metal cut through muscle, fat and tissue, only just scraping my rib bone as I pulled it from my side. I screamed again, my voice becoming hoarse as a grey haze covered my vision. When the fog disappeared I found myself laying on the cold tiles in the shower cubicle, green blood covering my hands. I rolled onto my back, my chest heaving as I took air into my lungs. I pushed myself up into a sitting position, my arms shaky. I looked down in time to see the cut on my side heal over. Standing up, I felt a twinge as my body healed on the inside. I straightened my back and took the first pain-free breath I'd had in days. I looked down in my palm and saw the thing that had caused me so much trouble. It was about the length of my palm and razor sharp. I cringed as I remembered that that _thing_ had been inside my body for over a day. Reaching out with my other hand I turned on the shower, loving the feeling of hot water rushing over my body that washed away all the blood.

"Thank God it's out." I muttered aloud, my voice hoarse from screaming. I glared at the now-clean shard in my hand before throwing it across the room. I threw it with such strength that when it hit the wall opposite me, it shattered into tiny little pieces. I turned my face up so it was directly under the showerhead, letting the hot water run down my face. I washed all the blood off my clothes and my hands before turning off the shower and stepping out. I glanced down at myself before turning intangible, letting all the water run off my body, leaving me completely dry.

"Yay for having ghost powers." I said happily to myself. I floated off the ground, stretching out my muscles and smiling in relief. It was such a good feeling to be able to move with no pain. I hovered above the ground, crossed my legs and closed my eyes. I took deep breaths and relaxed my entire body, from the tips of my toes to the ends of my fingers. Meditation was something Clockwork had advised to help control my powers – and to focus my inner energy. It was something Sam and I did together, just the two of us; Tucker wouldn't be interested and would just laugh – and I didn't really want him to join. I liked it being just Sam and I, even if that sounds selfish. _In._ I inhaled deeply and held it. _Out._ I exhaled, imagining all my negative energy flowing out with it. My body immediately relaxed, years of habit taking over. _In…Out…In…Out_. My every muscle was one-by-one, relaxing, all the tension leaking from my body. I was deep into the meditation when a shiver burst out across my skin and I felt a puff of mist come out my mouth. It tasted faintly of roses and sunshine. _Blaize_. Although this time the specific scent I got from the ghost sense was…different. I pushed the thought from my mind. My eyes flashed open, glowing so bright I could see it reflecting off the walls in the room.

"They're here."


	8. Chapter 8 - Breakout

CHAPTER EIGHT

Chaos erupted around me as the building shook and alarms sounded. I flew to the door, all hopes of meditation gone. I hesitated half a second before turning invisible then intangible and sticking my head through the wall. Looking left and right I saw a crowd of GIW Agents running towards the room I was being held in.

"A ghost is loose in Headquarters! Check Phantom is still in his holding quarters!" The guy in front yelled to Harrison. I smiled. _They're going to get a shock._ I leant back, pulling my head out of the wall and floated up to the ceiling, flattening myself against the roof and looking down just as the door burst open and a bunch of bald, middle-aged men ran into the room.

"Call Agents L and K, Phantom has escaped!" The guy who had spoken earlier said to the dark haired man on his right. The dark haired man nodded and grabbed his cell and dialled a number. _Time to take my leave,_ I smirked to myself as I phased through the ceiling, leaving the Agents standing in the room scratching their heads. I ended up on a floor above the level in which I was being held. The floor was just a giant room with little cubicles set in even intervals throughout the area. Glancing around, I saw a bunch of people in white suits and dresses running around, paperwork was flying off the desk and computers appeared to be attacking some of the people. _Computers attacking people? Why does that sound so familiar?_ I thought absently as I quickly dodged a red haired lady who was running for an elevator on the other side of the floor. I shrugged and flew upwards, once again phasing through the ceiling. I found myself on yet again another floor; this one looked more like a high school science lab. Sure enough, this floor had mayhem erupting too, this time it was boxes from science equipment that was creating a mess. I frowned. _This is really weird,_ I thought as I continued to move up. The next level was just as crazy. Although instead of boxes and computers it was an ear piercing shriek that made my ears scream in agony. I clamped my hands to my ears and didn't hesitate on that floor. I shot upwards, phasing once more through the ceiling. _How many fucking floors does this place have!?_ I thought as I passed through yet _another_ bloody floor that was in chaos. I flew up and lo and behold, another mother fucking floor! I growled and dropped to the ground, becoming tangible and visible. This floor was entirely empty, but I had the strongest feeling to follow the corridor. I began to walk, my hearing sharp and my body ready for a fight. A rumbling was all the warning I got before the wall next to me exploded, showering me in concrete, plaster and metal. I turned intangible as a reflex, which probably saved my life (or AFTER-life, get it? Eh. Eh? Oh, shut up, I've been in captivity for almost a week; cut me some slack…not like my jokes were any good to begin with though…). When the dust and rubble cleared I couldn't help the giant smile that broke out on my face.

"SAM!" I shouted. The Spectre Speeder had crashed into the wall, busting a giant hole and seated inside were my two best friends, one who was leaping out of the flying vehicle as I moved forward (the other was struggling with his seatbelt – hey, at least he is road safe – well, sky safe). Sam threw herself into my arms, tears streaming down her face. I buried my face in her hair like I had so many times before and inhaled her familiar lavender smell. I tightened my arms around her, practically squishing her against me. I felt her nails dig slightly into my back as she held onto me as tight as she could, her face buried in my chest. I could feel her shake slightly as she hugged me.

"I'm here now." I whispered into her ear. She nodded into my chest. A moment later she leant back and looked up at me, her violet eyes shining. I lifted up my finger and trailed a line on her cheek.

"You have beautiful eyes." I whispered, smiling at her. She laughed breathlessly and smiled up at me.

"You look awful Danny." She said sadly, her smile fading. I knew what I looked like; sunken in cheeks, too skinny body, dirt covering me, and eyes that were duller than usual – not to mention the state of my clothes and hair. I sighed.

"I've looked worse." I joked. Sam's lips twitched and I knew she was fighting a smile. My eyes dropped from hers and rested on her lips. Before I could do anything else, I felt someone crash into me. Tucker had finally undone his seatbelt and was hugging me tightly. I laughed and hugged him back, happy to see my friends again. I realised something as Tucker released me.

"Wait, where's Blaize?" I asked them. "I sensed her, but I don't see her." I looked around and the feeling hit me again, like there was something else nearby. My Ghost Sense had felt different when I sensed Blaize. Then I realised what it was and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Sam asked, tilting her head curiously.

"You bought along everyone." I snickered. Tucker smiled.

"Sam's idea. She figured that the ghosts of the Ghost Zone wouldn't be happy with their future King being taken by the Guys in White, especially the Ghost Council, so Blaize went ahead and told them what happened and within a day they had rallied a bunch of ghosts to help with the rescue mission." Tucker said as Sam stood by, smiling proudly.

"Good idea Sam." I said, grinning at her. Her cheeks flushed pink. I concentrated for a second, listening and reaching out for the ghosts I felt nearby. "Oh wow, you really brought a lot with you." I said as I listed the ones I recognised off in my mind. _Skulker, Blaize, Spectra, Bertrand, Ember, Technus, Box Ghost – well that explains the first three levels,_ I thought amused. _Clockwork, Frostbite, Klemper, oh man I hope he doesn't come near me, Walker, Dora, Poindexter, Johnny, Kitty, Shadow, Lunch Lady, Pandora._ "Jeez, is there anyone left in the Ghost Zone." I snickered. Sam and Tucker laughed.

"No idea, must be pretty empty." She confessed. I smiled. Our conversation was interrupted by a loud bang and a scream. My eyes widened. I knew that voice. "Blaize." I muttered. I looked to my friends. "Get in the Speeder, I'll see you outside." I said before shooting off faster than the speed of a bullet towards my ghostly friend. I squinted in the sudden daylight. After being inside for so long, sunlight felt like a spotlight shining directly into my eyes. I recovered quickly and continued to search for Blaize. When I rounded the corner and came to the front of the building I stopped dead in my tracks (hey, another 'dead' pun) at the sight before me. Ghosts were fighting Agents, and they appeared to be winning. Clockwork I knew must be stopping time because he kept disappearing and reappearing in different places, and every so often random Agents would disappear and I knew that they'd have fun in whatever time period he sent them to. My eyes searched for Blaize in the mayhem. I found her, fighting against someone that made my blood boil.

"Agent L." I growled under my breath. Blaize was laying on the ground, struggling to get up with Agent L standing a few feet away from her, a victorious smile on his face. A smoking weapon was in his hand, a weapon that looked like a smaller version of whatever they'd struck me with when they captured me. The asshole had obviously recreated the weapon so it would affect all ghosts. It must've been weaker though because it would have destroyed her with one shot if it was at the same power level that would affect me. My hands clenched into fists at my side as fury raced through my veins.

"How _dare_ he harm my friends." I said, my voice dark. My eyes glowed brightly as I shot out across the field towards my friend, my legs forming a ghostly tail. I swerved around multiple fighting couples, managing to dodge a stream of ice Frostbite sent towards a human.

"Hello, Great One. It is good to see you free again." He said as he punched a dark skinned Agent in the face, sending him flying backwards.

"Good to _be_ free Frostbite." I said to him as I flew past. I was so close to Blaize, a few more meters and I'd be there. Just as Agent L raised the weapon towards Blaize again, I reached them, managing to construct a shield around us both just as he fired the weapon. The blast created a thick smoke that wafted around us before disappearing. When the smoke was completely gone it revealed me standing above Blaize, my eyes glowing in anger.

"Hello again." I said, my voice low and deadly. Agent L's face paled as I smiled viciously.

"Phantom." He sneered, recovering quickly. "I thought you'd be hiding behind your posse of ghosts." I laughed, causing him to frown in confusion.

"You'd know all about hiding behind someone else." I replied, my voice light. "I on the other hand, would prefer to be out here, helping defend my friends." I gestured to the ghosts fighting around us. "And defend them I will." I growled, my voice losing its cheerful tone as I shifted into a fighting stance. Agent L scowled and raised his weapon. He fired it, shooting a bright ray towards me. I lifted my hand and caught the beam of energy in my palm, feeling the slight tingle as my powers activated, overtaking the weak ray. I raised my eyebrow at the Agent and smiled darkly. Agent L's eyes widened as he watched me catch the pink beam in my hand, and as he watched, the beam slowly changed from bright pink to a glowing neon green, the colour of my ghost rays. I felt my power seep into the ball of energy, multiplying it before I threw the ball towards Agent L. It hit him directly in the centre of his chest and sent him flying back. He crashed into the dirt, causing dust to fly up. I flew over and hovered above him, staring directly into his eyes. The blast wouldn't kill him, I knew that, but it would sure as hell have hurt.

"Now, here's a reminder, never _ever_ hurt my friends again, or I'll make sure that the next time I shoot a plasma ray at you, it won't be as soft." I growled, my voice lethal. His blue eyes widened and I saw fear in them. I smiled victoriously. "And never try to keep me captive again, or you'll see what I really can do." I let my eyes flash at him, letting the Agent know I was serious. I looked over my shoulder at Blaize who was sitting on the ground staring at me. Leaving the Agent lying in the dust gasping for air, I flew over to my friend. I landed next to her and held out my hand.

"You okay?" I asked her softly as she took my hand and stood up. She nodded and smiled.

"Thanks to you." She glanced behind me to the now-unconscious Agent L before looking back to me. "That was incredible. How did you catch that beam!?" She laughed breathlessly in amazement. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I just knew I could." I smiled at her. She threw herself into my arms, hugging me tightly. I laughed and hugged her back, her flaming hair tickling my cheek. After a moment I released Blaize and returned my attention back to the ongoing fights around us. Being able to turn invisible and intangible helped in fights, but these guys were ghost hunters and so they had weapons that would be able to harm us even if we were intangible. Even as I watched, I saw the GIW take down several of my…friends? Some were my enemies, but they were here to help, does that make them friends? Frenemies? I shook my head, now was not the time to ponder such thoughts, now was the time for action. I saw Ember shot from the sky, tangled in a glowing blue net; Walker was hit with a stun gun which left him lying in the dust; Poindexter, who was flying on Dora-in-her-dragon-form's back, was knocked off and sent flying across the open space in which the fights were taking place. I snarled.

"I've got to stop this." I muttered. I flew fast towards the middle of the brawl, once again dodging fighting humans and angry ghosts. I headed straight for the back of the skirmish, floated up high and yelled to all the ghosts around me, knowing the humans would react too slowly.

" _EVERYONE, GET BACK!"_ I shouted to them. After half a moment's hesitation as they recognised my voice, they all bolted, each of them knowing exactly what I was going to do. The GIW Operatives looked around in confusion as their opponents disappeared without a word; a moment later they reappeared behind me. Clockwork obviously helped move people faster as I saw several ghosts with his trademark medallion around their necks. I braced myself, legs slightly spread out behind me, my arms out wide as if I was leaning against a wall and took a deep breath. As I let it out, an unearthly shriek erupted from my mouth, complete with waves of ecto energy that had the strength of a tidal wave, knocking the GIW off their feet. They flew back, hitting either the wall of the building, cannoning into another Agent, trees or just the ground. A ghostly moaning accompanied the waves of green energy, a moan that I knew set human's teeth on edge. It sounded creepy, like the stuff from your worst nightmares, at least that's what my friends described it as and I believed them when I saw people's faces. It was a noise you couldn't escape, even if you weren't in the way of the ecto energy waves you were still frozen by the unearthly shrieking that filled your body with fright and sadness – it was a noise of pure terror. It was also my most powerful attack, not one single enemy having been able to withstand my Ghostly Wail, not even Dark Dan Phantom. I kept up my Ghostly Wail until all the Operatives were unconscious or too injured to attack again. As I let it die, I sighed and smiled faintly at my handiwork. I turned to the army of ghosts behind me and smiled again.

"Thank you all for coming here to help me escape." I said, my voice sounding louder and more powerful than it usually did. "I have recently been told that I am the Heir to the Throne of the Ghost Zone, and your future King. You have all proved yourselves loyal beyond comparison today as you are here and you fought for me." I said to them, meeting each ghosts eyes (shit there were a lot of them!) individually. "I know that most of you enjoy attacking me, and I must admit, it is pretty entertaining – gives me something to do of an afternoon… and morning... and night." I snickered, causing many ghosts to chuckle.

"With you being the King of the Ghost Zone, you will be even more of a prize to hang on my trophy wall Ghost Child." Skulker's familiar voice called out. My eyes immediately moved to the well-known hunter's robotic face. I grinned.

"Good to know some things never change." I said, nodding to him. In Skulker's eyes I saw a flash of something, something I'd only seen once before in his eyes. Respect. My senses tingled as someone approached us. I spun around, already in a fighting stance in mid-air. I let myself relax once I realised who it was. Behind me I felt the ghosts prickle and ready themselves for a fight. I held up my hand without turning around.

"Halt. She won't hurt me." I said. "Stand down." I ordered. They all immediately followed my command, even Ember, Skulker and Technus and many of my other 'frenemies' or acquaintances. I floated down to Marti, landing softly on the ground in front of her. Her turquoise eyes were wide as she stared at me and the massive crowd of ghosts behind me. I grinned at her. "Hey Marti." I said.

"Hey." She whispered, her eyes darting towards the ghosts. I chuckled.

"They won't hurt you Marti." I said. "Trust me." She returned her gaze to me.

"Because you're the King." She said quietly. I sighed and nodded.

"Yes, well I will be when I turn 18." I said to her. She shook her head in disbelief.

"I knew there was something about you. You're more powerful than you let on." She smiled at me, her eyes filled with approval and respect. I winked.

"Yep. I'm the most powerful ghost that has ever been, not meaning to brag." I snickered, a cocky smile on my face.

"I call bullshit, dipstick!" A voice called out from the ghosts behind me. I laughed and shook my head.

"Shut up Ember!" I shouted back, snickers following my response. I looked at Marti, a smile still on my face. She giggled and rolled her eyes. "Thank you Marti, without you I'd still be in shackles – literally." I grinned. Marti smiled kindly at me.

"That's what I do for nice people – well, you're a ghost, but ghosts do count as people right? I mean you act like people, but since you're not alive do you still call yourselves people?" She started to ramble. I held up my hand, stopping her rant. She broke off, her cheeks tinged red.

"Well Marti, remember this. You have made a friend for life." I said, bowing slightly. She laughed at the irony of my words. When I straightened up she threw her arms around my neck. I hesitated a second before hugging her back. Someone behind me cleared their throat and I smiled widely as I recognised the scent and the sound of her heartbeat. I released Marti and turned around to face Sam who was standing with Tucker in front of the Spectre Speeder. _Huh, didn't even pay attention to that approaching – not like it's silent._ I thought amused as my friends approached me. When they reached us I introduced them.

"Sam, Tucker, this is Marti, she helped me escape." I said, smiling at my new blonde friend who held out her hand to shake theirs. Tucker (of course) was the first to take her hand.

"Why, hello my fair maiden; I'm Tucker, Tucker Foley, that's TF, for Too Fine." He winked at her after saying his usual – and awful – pick up line. Marti smiled cautiously and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." She said kindly, giggling as she did so. Tucker must've thought I was because his pick-up line was so good, but I knew what she was thinking; she found it very _very_ corny. Sam was next to introduce herself while Tucker's cheeks went red and he looked like he was going to pass out.

"Breathe dude." I whispered in his ear. He nodded and took deep breaths as I rolled my eyes. "How is it I have the ghost powers and _you're_ the weird kid?" I asked rhetorically, grinning at my best friend. I returned my attention to Sam and Marti who were giving each other strange looks.

"I'm Sam." Sam said, holding out her hand to Marti while looking her up and down, taking in her porcelain skin, blonde curls, blue eyes and white jeans and white singlet.

"Marti." Marti said, her voice sounding tense. She was doing the same thing, looking at Sam's long, straight black hair, her ivory skin and violet eyes, her black and purple midriff-revealing shirt that showed off her purple belly piercing, her ripped black jeans and leather boots. I felt tension in the air between the two girls as they released hands. Tentatively reaching for their minds my eyes widened and I took a step forwards, standing next to the girls.

"Hey." I said, dragging out the _y_. "It's good to see you two getting along." I joked, putting my arms around both of their shoulders. I gave them both a quick squeeze before letting go, shooting Sam a meaningful look that said 'chill'. Both the girls were glaring at each other, and I found that strange, they'd only just met! But when I had looked into their minds, I had seen what it was. They were jealous of the other. Sam was jealous because Marti and I were friends and that Marti was really pretty, and Marti was jealous of Sam because Sam had…me. I blinked, still reeling from the fact that _both_ these girls liked me. But it was no question whom I liked more, I mean, sure Marti was pretty and funny and kind and I liked her a lot, but as a friend. With Sam it was completely different. When I was with her every one of my nerves was on overdrive and electricity sparked between us and I felt… _complete_ with her around. I shifted my weight, and realised I was standing beside her. I looked at Sam and smiled, happy to be free. Instinctively I reached for her hand, entwining my fingers with hers. She glanced down at our hands then looked up at me face, a radiant smile on her lips. Marti made a small sighing noise and I looked at her. She looked a little sad, but happy too.

"I'm happy you're free Danny, but you better go, my father might wake up soon, and the others might recognise me." She said, glancing over her shoulder. I nodded.

"Don't let them know you helped Marti, go, now." I said to her. I let go of Sam's hand to hug her tightly. "I'll keep in touch." I whispered in her ear. She nodded into my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist, squeezing me to her. As we let go, she smiled at me before turning and running off into the Headquarters of the Guys in White. I turned back to my friends and the ghosts behind me and smiled.

"Let's go home."


	9. Chapter 9 - Make A Move

CHAPTER NINE

"I can't believe I have to go to school still!" I exclaimed a couple days later. Sam shrugged.

"Well, we have to show up sometime." She said, shifting the weight of her bag as we walked. I sighed.

"At least it's a Friday." I said, trying to look on the bright side. The rescue mission had happened not yesterday but the day before, and I still didn't look quite myself. Well, in appearance wise I did after a _huge_ meal fit for a king (get it? King? Oh forget it), three showers and a good night's sleep, I looked like myself again; man was it good to be human once more. That was the longest I had ever willingly stayed in my ghost form in all the years I'd had my powers. I reached up and ran my fingers through my black hair and smiled.

"Well none of us have been to school since last week so we might get a bit of attention." Tucker said. I frowned.

"Yeah, speaking of that, what did you tell them?" I asked Sam, knowing she'd be the one to reply. She grinned.

"We had the flu. Caught it from the waterpark" She replied. I laughed.

"Fair enough." I smiled at her. Sooner than I wanted we reached Casper High. I groaned. "I think I preferred fighting the GIW." I grumbled. Sam laughed and bumped my shoulder.

"Come on Danny, you survived being captured by the Guys in White and not being fed for almost the entire time. You can survive one more day of school." I sighed. _I hope so._

Of course Dash approached me before the day ended, but I guess I was lucky, he didn't come up to me until it was time for the class before lunch. I was walking down the corridor towards the gym with Sam and Tucker either side of me when I felt someone barge into me from behind. I stumbled forwards a step, caught off balance. I was still jumpy after the whole situation with the Guys in White so my initial reaction was to raise my fists and tense my body. I relaxed a tiny bit when I realised it was Dash.

"Hey Fent-ertainment-Tonight, you better be ready for HPE, cause you're going down. The ball is in my court with this game." He sneered as he and his jock buddies, Shaun, Kwan and David strutted down the hallway, laughing amongst themselves. Sam was right, I had survived worse than this, and I was sick of Dash picking on me.

"Bring it Dash, cause I'm ready to play." I said softly as a mischievous grin spread out across my lips. My eyes glowed green for a moment, lighting up the hallway with their unearthly glow.

Dodgeball was the game that the teacher chose for us to play (although I suspect a certain star quarterback of the school approached her and asked to play this game) and the team captains were Dash and I. Of course Dash was one of the captains, he always is, and he decided to pick me as the opposing team captain. I rolled my eyes and stood in front of the crowd of students, facing their gaze while keeping my face deadpan. Dash chose his teammates first.

"Kwan." He called out. _I knew he'd call Kwan first._ The two were pretty much inseparable. Now it was my turn to pick someone. There was no hesitation or pondering, I knew who I wanted on my team.

"Sam." I said, causing her to smile. I felt butterflies in my stomach as she walked to stand beside me. I knew she liked me, and she knew I liked her but we weren't dating. We had made out a fair bit, in our shared dreams and outside of the Dreamworld, but I hadn't gotten up the courage to ask her out yet. I shook myself from my thoughts as it became my turn to pick someone again.

"Tucker." I said, knowing he was hopeless at sports, but he was my best friend.

"Shaun." Dash shouted, high fiving his friend. I rolled my eyes. This went on until there was no one left in the crowd in front of us. I, of course, got the nerds, dorks and everyone else that Dash didn't want, although there were a few sporty people on my team, the ones that practically had no choice to be on my team. This went on until there was no one left in the crowd in front of us. Except a few who wanted to be on my team because the genuinely liked me. _Huh, who knew?_ I said in my head.

"Now let's play dodgeball!" Dash shouted. Mrs Tetslaff left the room, probably going to eat her weight in food (hey, she said it helps her immune system while dealing with immature teens, I'm not being mean), leaving us to our own devices. The following game of dodgeball was intense, involving Dash and his bully friends pegging balls at nerds who often caught the ball with their faces. Tucker was out in the first five minutes, but not before being pelted with eight balls from various jocks. I couldn't help my snicker. I knew it wouldn't hurt, but I did find it entertaining. I, on the other hand, was pretty skilled at dodging the flying projectiles. One particular dodge I was proud of was when Dash pegged a ball directly at my face while Shaun threw one at my legs. I jumped, but at the same time I ducked, twisting into a somersault, tucking my legs in tight to my body. I felt the wind from the rubber balls shoot past my feet and my head, slightly tousling my hair. At the last second, just as I landed on my feet, I spun and reached out my arm and caught the ball Shaun had thrown in my hand. Completing my circle, I stopped facing Dash and Shaun who had matching expressions of shock on their faces while gasps of amazement and awe sounded out across the gym.

"You're out." I said, smirking at Shaun and holding up the ball so he could see although I had no doubt that he knew I had caught it on the full. He stalked off the court, grumbling about how I had cheated. I rolled my eyes and grinned. Soon enough it was only Dash and Kwan on one team, and Sam and I on the other.

"You're going down Fenturd!" Dash shouted at me, lifting up another dodgeball and tilting his arm back, ready to throw. I narrowed my eyes, knowing that I _had_ to beat Dash. Dash glared at me as sweat dripped down his forehead. _How is he not sweating?_ I heard Dash think. I pulled myself from his mind. _If I'm going to win this, I'm going to win it_ without _using my telepathy._ I thought to myself as Dash brought his shoulder forward and threw the ball. But he didn't aim towards me as I originally thought he would – instead he threw the ball towards the only person left on my team.

"Sam!" I shouted. She hadn't been looking at Dash and had instead been watching Kwan. She spun but it was too late. The ball hit her directly in the chest and knocked her over. Her head hit the ground with a noise only my sensitive hearing picked up. "Sam!" I shouted, running over to her. I fell to my knees beside her and took her hand in mine. She groaned slightly and moved her head. I sighed in relief as I saw she was alright – well sort of. I saw a drop of blood fall from the back of her head and I froze. That kind of injury wouldn't be too good for her – namely, if she falls asleep she might never wake up, and the fact that I cared too much about her to let her have a broken fingernail let alone anything like a fractured skull. I held her hand tightly in mine and concentrated. _Wake up Sam, I can help you, but only if you WAKE UP!_ I shouted in my head. I imagined the wound on the back of her head healing and closing over, the blood that I knew was about to start flowing, stop immediately. Suddenly, I felt my chest get warm. The heat travelled down my arms and to my hands. Sam's hand twitched and she frowned for a moment. I knew out classmates were walking over and I was terrified they'd see what I was doing. I had no idea how I was doing it, but I was healing her. A few seconds passed and Sam sighed deeply and opened her violet eyes. She frowned at me.

"Danny?" She said, her voice sounding as if nothing had happened. I grinned and pulled her to her feet. _Tell them you're okay, that you just feel sore._ Sam repeated what I said and several people (including the teacher) visibly relaxed knowing she was alright. There were a few curious stares as some students remembered how hard her head had hit the ground. Sadly, that meant Sam was out. She walked to the side and shot me a curious look.

 _I know I hit the ground hard. You did something didn't you?_ Sam said, projecting her thoughts to me. I nodded without looking at her, still facing Dash and Kwan.

 _I healed you._ I replied.

 _Danny that's awesome! That means you have a new power!_ She said, her mental voice happy. I grinned and turned my attention back to the game. A few minutes passed and Kwan was out, then it was just Dash and I. Dash's eyes narrowed at me, sweat dripping down his face and I accidentally peered into his mind (hey! It happens… not to ordinary people, but it happens…). _How is Fenton not sweating? I feel like I'm going to slip out of my shoes._ I pulled myself from his mind, determined to win this without using my telepathy to predict his movements. Dash's arm moved back and I knew he was going to peg it as hard as he could at me. I readied myself, shifting my stance and staring intently at Dash's eyes. Most people would look at his hands, but I knew from experience that the enemies (or your opponents) eyes would always drift to wherever they were about to aim at; their intent is always in their eyes. I saw Dash's eyes shift slightly to my left, knowing that I was right handed. But what he _didn't_ know was that over the years I had trained myself to be ambidextrous, letting me use my left hand equally as much as my right. With a grunt he brought the ball over his shoulder and threw it with all his strength at me. It shot through the air, appearing to my classmates (who were all holding their breath) as if it was fast, but to me, I felt like I had all the time in the world to catch that ball. At the last possible second, I stepped to the right, moving out of the way of the balls path. As it zipped past me, I reached out with my left hand and grabbed the back of it, spinning my body so I went with the momentum of the ball instead of against it. As I completed my circle, just as I turned to face my opponent once more, I used my momentum of the spin and the ball against him, throwing it with twice the force he used (although I didn't use my full strength, can't go around killing people). Dash's eyes widened as the ball flew back to him. It hit him in the chest, knocking him on his back. I heard the breath rush out of his lungs as he was winded by the fall. Everything was dead silent as I straightened up, a cocky grin on my face. Suddenly, applause filled the gym, my classmates coming up to me and patting me on the back, each of them smiling like crazy. I had beaten Dash at one of his favourite games. I felt amazing, as if all the horror of the past week was just a distant memory as I stood surrounded by my classmates and best friends. The bell above us rang and all the kids filed out, Mrs Tetslaff out before anyone else. I exited the room, Tucker and Sam close beside me. I felt tingles race across my skin from where her arm brushed against mine.

"I'm glad it's lunch." Tucker said, speeding up slightly to get to the cafeteria faster. I rolled my eyes as Sam snickered.

"Do you always think with your stomach Tuck?" She said, grinning at our hungry friend. He paused and thought for a moment.

"Yes." He replied, completely serious. As we laughed I felt a chill down my spine. A puff of mist blew out my mouth. I sighed.

"Guys—" I began but Sam cut me off.

"We'll save you a seat at our table." She said, her hand resting lightly on my arm for a moment as she looked into my eyes. I smiled at her. As she let go I turned and ran down the hallway, phasing through the Janitors closet door before I transformed. The familiar feel of the white rings made me laugh. I loved the feeling transforming gave me, it was like being complete. I couldn't imagine my life without my powers. I didn't even want to think of that. I mean sure, I'd be hunted less and I'd have more free time and better grades – but the city would be overrun by ghosts and my friends and I would very likely get bored very quickly. I had these powers for a reason, and I was determined to use them. I flew up through the roof and appeared above Casper High. I glanced around for whoever had set of my Ghost Sense. I had forgotten to pay attention to whose it was so I was just guessing. I heard a slight noise behind me and I instinctively moved, just managing to dodge something that whizzed by me, causing my hair to rustle. I spun and saw an old 'friend' of mine (and yes, I use that term very, _very_ loosely).

"Skulker." I said, crossing my arms. "How did I know you'd be along sooner or later?" Skulker grinned.

"You Ghost Child, are going to be a major victory for me, Skulker, the Ghost Zones greatest-"

"Skulker." I interrupted. "I've known you for two years, you say this almost every time we meet. I'm pretty sure I remember it now." I snickered. Skulker paused.

"Oh, well then." His voice semi-deflated. "I will still have you as a trophy!" He said just before his chest plate opened, revealing weapons of all sorts.

"Oh this shall be fun." I said dryly as I began to dodge his various armaments that flew towards me. "Can't I just have one day to relax?" I shouted as I turned intangible to avoid a knife. Skulker laughed.

"To do what? Pursue the goth girl who you're too scared to ask out?" He snickered. My face went red.

"I am not too scared!" I said defiantly.

"Oh really, then why haven't you asked her out yet?" He asked me as he aimed a punch to my head. I dodged it easily and grabbed his arm as it flew over me. I pulled and threw him over my shoulder, sending him flying across the street. I shot after him, all the while thinking about what he said.

The fight with Skulker only lasted about ten minutes, leaving me plenty of time for lunch. I transformed in the Janitors closet once more and stuck my head through the door and looked around invisibly for students. Luckily everyone was in the cafeteria for lunch. I quickly made my way to lunch, walking through the open doors for the room and pausing. Everyone was being unusually loud, especially at the A-Lists table. I rolled my eyes as I walked past them. I remember two years ago I had been desperate to join them, but after a few months with ghost powers, I realised I was better than them. I had _real_ friends who liked me for me instead of liking me for something else – something I wasn't. Soon enough I reached my friends at our usual table. Tucker was on one side and Sam on the other. I immediately walked over to Sam and held out my hand. She looked up at me, confused.

"Danny? What is it?" She asked me. I took a deep breath and steeled my nerves.

"Take my hand Sam." I said to her. She hesitated for a moment before placing her soft hand in mine. I pulled her up from her chair and looked into her eyes. "Look, Sam. You and I have been friends forever, and I know no-one who knows me as well as you do. You've been there for me when I thought everything was going to fall apart, you've been there by my side during all sorts of situations both easy and dangerous. We have made memories that are happy, sad and everything in-between. You're my best friend and I can't imagine my life without you. This whole crazy journey we've been on together for the past two years, I wouldn't change it for the world. Not one bit. For the past week, all I could think about was you, and how I'd never have the chance to tell you how I feel. It really put things into perspective and I realised…" I paused and smiled. "I can't imagine my life without you. You're a part of me and you always will be. I know that you and I have a connection, something that is a once in a lifetime kind of thing and I never want to lose that. I never want to lose you. I've been trying to find the right way to say this, but no matter how I word it everything seemed forced. So I decided to just simply tell you how I feel." I took a deep breath. "I have had feelings for you for what feels like forever. I don't know exactly when they began, but all I know is that they will never stop, and I can't go on hiding them." Tears began to form in Sam's eyes, but they weren't sad tears, they were happy. "Whenever you touch my hand I feel a spark, a spark I have never felt with anyone else in my entire life, and I know that if I go one more day without telling you how I truly feel that I'll die." I shot her a smile filled with secrets – secrets that she already knew. "So what I'm trying to say is, Sam will you be my girlfriend, officially, and take me as your boyfriend, no matter how flawed I am." I grinned at her, my smile slightly shy. Sam nodded, a single tear threatening to fall from her eye. _I've never seen Sam this…sappy._

"Yes!" She said eagerly, nodding her head. I smiled widely. I reached up with my hand and tilted her chin up. I slid my hand around the back of her head, my fingers tangling in the soft black tresses that fell down her back and pulled her gently to me. Our lips met and I felt sparks burst to life across my body, sending a shiver down my spine, not unlike that my Ghost Sense gave me. Our tongues danced a dance that only they knew, and I thought to myself, _this is better than any shared dream._ When we broke apart I heard the sound of applause echo from across the room. I lifted my head from Sam's and glanced around. All our classmates and people in the cafeteria were applauding and smiling widely at us. I could hear their thoughts and I couldn't help but grin.

 _Bout bloody time!_

 _Damn, now Danny's taken._

 _I wondered when they'd get together!_

 _Goth girl and the nerd, perfect._

 _How did Fenturd get a girlfriend before me?!_ (I couldn't help but laugh at Dash's thoughts)

 _I should've dated Danny when I had the chance. Now I'm too late to tell him how I feel._ Valerie's thoughts shook me the most. She still liked me. I felt bad cause I had stopped liking her like that a while ago, though I still cared for her wellbeing. _At least he is happy._ Her thoughts sounded content and that made me relax. Almost everyone in the room was cheering. I felt a chill down my spine and I knew a ghost was near, several by the feel of it.

"Bout time you finally made a move Danny!" Someone shouted from the back of the room. My eyes scanned the people and a few seconds later I found who it was. I laughed aloud and entwined my fingers with Sam's. I looked down at her, smiling fondly. I pulled her hand to my lips and gently kissed the soft skin on the back of her hand. Although the humans in the cafeteria didn't know it, a few ghosts were behind them, grinning at me. Standing there (or floating _whatever_ ) was Pandora, Frostbite, Clockwork, Wulf, Dorathea, Kitty and Johnny 13. Kitty was the one who had shouted out before. I raised my hand in a wave and smiled. _Thank you._ I mouthed to them. Each of them either waved back (Wulf, Kitty and Johnny) or nodded their heads in a sign of respect (Frostbite, Dorathea, Clockwork and Pandora). I slightly inclined my head just before they disappeared, but not before Clockwork bowed to me. I reached forward with my mind, knowing he wanted to say something to me.

 _Well done, my King,_ was all he said before he disappeared. I smiled and turned back to my friends as the people in the cafeteria returned to their food.

"Well today turned out great." I said with a smile as Tucker and I left our final class of the day. Sam was doing Herbology: the study of plants and their usefulness while Tuck and I had Biology (with my parent's there was no way I could get out of doing Bio). We were walking down the corridor towards our lockers to put our books away when I heard someone approach us from behind. I couldn't top myself from tensing my entire body and clenching my fists, ready for anything. At least I thought I was ready for anything – that was until I saw who it was.

"Paulina." I said, blinking in shock, my voice filled with surprise. This was the first time _she_ had approached _me_ in years. The Hispanic girl batted her eyelashes and smiled up at me.

"Hey Danny." She rested her hand on my arm. I frowned in confusion. If I didn't know better I'd say she was flirting with me – but this was Paulina, and I had lost interest in the shallow, popular girl years ago, when I realised how dim she was.

"Uh, hey?" I said, glancing at Tucker in confusion. He shrugged and looked at Paulina who hadn't taken her eyes off me.

"I've been watching you Danny." She said, blinking innocently up at me. _Well that's not creepy at all…_ I thought as I looked at her.

"Okay…" I had _no_ idea where this conversation was going. "Why?" I frowned and shifted my weight, causing her hand to fall off my arm.

"I noticed that you've grown up and are now no longer a little boy. You're," she paused and looked me up at down, making me feel extremely uncomfortable as her eyes lingered on me. "More of a man now." She purred, stepping closer, her hand resting on my chest. I shifted uncomfortably once more and took a step back. Once again her hand fell to her side.

"That's what happens with time Paulina." I said, running my fingers through my hair and rubbing the back of my neck, looking away awkwardly. Disappointment filled her eyes for a moment before being replaced with determination. She moved closer once again, causing me to take another step backwards. She kept walking closer until I felt my back hit the lockers behind me. _Crap. How do I get her to stop while still being nice?_ I glanced around nervously, trying to find a way out. Tucker looked on with a panicked expression on his face. I shot him a look but all he did was shake his head. I glared at him. After all the fights we'd been in with ghosts and hunters alike, he was still afraid of the A-Listers. Paulina smiled brazenly at me and placed her hand on my chest, her nails slightly digging in.

"Well Danny, I _have_ noticed you lately, and I have decided to give you the privilege of taking the most beautiful girl in school on a date." She said, leaning against my body, pressing her chest against mine. Most guys would think this amazing and even erotic, but I found it desperate and unattractive. I frowned at her. _Dude this is_ not _on._ I thought. _I'm dating Sam now, I literally just asked her out not even an hour ago and Paulina is throwing herself at me? That's sad._ I reached up and placed my hands on Paulina's shoulders. She smiled victoriously and stretched up, standing up on her tiptoes. Instead of pulling her closer like she expected, I pushed her gently back.

"Look, Paulina, you think you can get any guy and I know you think that you're the hottest girl at school, but I don't think that. The most beautiful girl I know is Sam, okay?" I said sternly, looking Paulina directly in the eyes. "So please stop trying to hit on me, especially now that I'm dating Sam. It's not cool or even attractive. It's nauseating, sad and kinda desperate. You're better than that Paulina." I said, disappointment in my voice. Paulina looked shocked, her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide. I released her shoulders, pushed off from the lockers and strode down the hall, never once looking back on the girl whose face used to haunt my dreams.

"Dude that was amazing!" Tucker exclaimed as soon as he closed his mouth. I grinned at him.

"I know right? I honestly was trying to be nice but she gave me no choice." I sighed. "Girls are weird." I groaned. A tingle on the back of my neck alerted me to her presence before her familiar voice did.

"I hope not all girls." I smiled as I turned around to face Sam.

"You're weird in the best way Sam." I said, reaching for her hand. I entwined our fingers together, feeling happy that we were finally a couple. Sam smiled brilliantly at me.

"I'm proud of you Danny." Sam said a few moments later when we were walking back to my house.

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling confused. Sam looked at me, her violet eyes shining.

"I heard about the whole thing with Paulina." She said. I blinked at her.

"How? There was only me, Paulina and –" I broke off and looked at Tucker accusingly. He shrugged innocently.

"I may have filmed it…" He said with a smirk. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So everyone in school knows that Daniel Fenton rejected Paulina?" I asked rhetorically. "Oh man that's gold." I snickered. We turned another corner and my house came into view at the end of the street. Sam nodded in agreement.

"Bout time that shallow bimbo was put in her place. Remember when she took you to the school dance when we were fourteen because she thought we were dating?" Sam said. I nodded. I had only had my powers for a few months then and I had accidentally given Paulina a necklace that was from a ghost that made her turn into a dragon whenever she got angry. I shook my head. I was embarrassed for myself, for being so moony-eyed over a girl who didn't have any substance to her. I squeezed Sam's hand in mine as I opened the front door and froze in shock as I took in the sight in front of me. In my living room sat my parents and someone I hoped I wouldn't see in a long, _long_ time.

"Vlad." I growled as I shut the door behind me, letting go of Sam's hand and clenching my fists.

"Ah young Daniel, home from school I see." He said, his voice low and seemingly friendly, but I could see the coldness in his eyes, even if my parents couldn't.

"Mum, Dad, you're home." I said, turning my gaze away from my arch enemy and smiling at my parents. I was curious as to why they were home already, Sam told me they had called and they weren't due back for at least three more days. Mum sighed and Dad looked sheepish.

"Jack got overly excited and fired his new weapon at a cardboard cut-out of the Ghost Boy and set off the fire sprinklers and we were asked to leave." Mum patted Jack's arm as he hung his head in disappointment.

"They had a cardboard cut-out of Danny Phantom?" I asked, trying not to grin. _Man, am I that famous?_ Mum nodded and smiled at me.

"Anyway Danny, how was your week without us?" She asked me, standing up and walking over to me. I tensed as she hugged me but a moment later I relaxed and wrapped my arms around her.

"It was okay." I lied. I wish I could tell her, but I knew I couldn't, at least not yet. In the time I was being held by the GIW there were times I wished for my mother, but it stung knowing that she would probably help them experiment on me – but not if she knew I was her son. _I hope,_ a little part of me whispered, a part that still doubted my ghost-hunting parents. Mum let me go and smiled.

"At least you had fun with your friends." She said. I nodded, ignoring the phantom pains I still felt from my shard injury (hey, a _phantom_ pun!), a psychological pain that would forever remind me of the time I was held in captivity – the injury that would forever make me doubt humans and their capabilities for compassion.

"Yeah." I said, forcing a smile as she walked back over to Dad and Vlad. As my parents began a conversation, their backs to me I glared at Vlad, letting my eyes glow green. He merely smiled.

"Ah Daniel, as it was nice to see you I am afraid the adults have business we must take care of, and I am sure it would bore your young ears." Vlad said, his voice loud, causing my parents to stop talking and look at me and my friends.

"Vlad's right Danny. You, Sam and Tucker better head upstairs, I'm sure you have homework you need to do." Mum said to me. I nodded. _Not that we're gonna do it._

"Come on guys." I said, walking upstairs, my friends following me. I _had_ to know what they were talking about. I knew it was about me, well my alter-ego and if it involved any of their new weapons I had to know to be able to prepare myself. As soon as we were in my room, I sat on the bed and closed my eyes. Sam and Tucker knew what I was doing so they understood that they had to be quiet. Reaching forward with my mind, I listened carefully to my parent's conversation with my arch-enemy.

"…and so we can use this new invention to capture the Ghost Boy?" Vlad's voice was as clear to me as if I was standing beside him.

"Yes." My mum said. "It will make his powers go haywire, he won't be able to control any of his ghost abilities and will be practically defenceless. This will make it easy for us to capture him." I felt my blood run cold.

"Thanks Vladdie for giving us the money to do this my man." I heard my dad yell. I cringed as his loud voice pierced my sensitive hearing. I heard Vlad sigh quietly before he replied.

"You're welcome Jack. I'd do anything for you and _Maddie_." The way he said my mums name made me gag. His crush on my mum was nauseating. "Especially if it involves catching that Ghost Kid, Danny Phantom." He said, his voice loud, and I knew that he knew I was listening. His next statement confirmed it. "You'll enjoy this Daniel, well actually I know you won't, but _I_ will." He whispered under his breath to me. I clenched my hands into fists and felt my eyes flash green, even though they were closed.

"So when shall we do this Vlad?" Mum asked him.

"I believe that it would be best if we did it –" My concentration was broken as Tucker let loose a huge sneeze. I jumped, my eyes flying open as his sneeze echoed in my head. I tumbled off the edge of the bed and landed on my back on the hard floor. I groaned.

"Tuck, really?" I said as I sat up, glaring at my best friend who shrugged sheepishly.

"Sorry man, I had no warning." He replied. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I ran my fingers through my hair and rubbed the back of my neck.

"They're going to use their new weapon to weaken me so I am easier to capture." I said. "That's all I found out before Tucker sneezed. I don't know when or where but my bet is that it'll be soon." I told them as I sat next to Sam on the bed, leaning against the backrest and taking Sam's hand in mine. I absently moved my thumb in small circles over the back of her hand as I thought. _When will they be coming after me? Will the Overloader mess with my transformation? What will my parents do if they catch me?_ I shook my head. It was sad that I actually thought that. I was scared of my parents, and that was awful. I knew if they caught me they'd be performing many tests – lots of them excruciatingly painful as they don't believe ghosts have emotions or feel pain. I was brought from my thoughts when I heard footsteps on the stairs. A moment later my door opened, revealing my larger-than-life father and my petite mother.

"Danny, your father and I are going out for a while, we don't know when we'll be back." Mum said, walking into my room. Her eyes dropped from my face to my hands, well more specifically, my _hand_ the one that was holding Sam's. I reached with my mind and skimmed around the edge of her thoughts.

 _Why is he holding her hand? Maybe they're…no, they couldn't be dating. Could they? He's always liked her, and she him, maybe he finally told her how he felt._ Listening to my mum's thoughts was weird. _I'm happy for them. Danny has been sort of withdrawn from me in the past few years, and she makes him happy. Oh well, least he will be spending time with her instead of empathising over the Ghost Boy. That nuisance won't be around for much longer, not after we get out hands on him._ I pulled myself from her mind, preventing a frown from breaking out on my face.

"That's okay Mum, we'll probably head over to Sam's later on anyway." I said, smiling at my mother, even though it was the last thing I felt like doing. I saw Sam look at me from the corner of my eye and I knew that she knew we had no intention of going to her house later today. Mum nodded and walked over to me. She leant down and pressed her lips against my forehead.

"We'll see you later Danny." She said as she left the room, my Dad trailing along quietly behind her. Why he was being quiet was beyond me. As soon as I heard the front door close I looked at Sam and Tucker.

"I'm pretty sure they'll be hunting me tonight."


	10. Chapter 10 - EctoOverloader

CHAPTER TEN

I couldn't help but be on edge the entire afternoon. With my parents out of the house, my best friend and my girlfriend (still weird to think that – but in a good way) with me, I should have been happy. But instead I was worried and stressed. I kept imagining my parents bursting in the door, guns blazing, but that was stupid, they didn't know my secret, and even if they did, they'd still love me. I couldn't help that little voice in my head that whispered about my doubts.

 _But you know how much they hate ghosts. Imagine their reaction if they find out Public Ghost Enemy Number One is their son?_ It whispered in the back of my mind as I tried to watch TV with Sam and Tucker.

 _They've figured it out before remember? The alternate realities that was created when Freakshow used the reality gauntlet, and when Dan appeared._ I argued.

 _Yes, but with Dan, they didn't even have a chance to react, and they have only ever seen you destroy things, they don't realise the good you do._ It said.

 _That was oddly positive for you._ I frowned slightly in confusion.

 _Oh don't push it, this is rare – it won't happen again so don't get used to it buddy._ It replied and I couldn't help but smile.

 _I am afraid of what will happen if they find out though. What will they do? All they've talked about these past two years has been how they're going to dissect and destroy me._ I said glumly, instinctively tightening my hold on Sam's shoulders, pulling her closer to me. She shot me a curious look but I just shook my head and she turned her attention back to the TV.

 _They won't react positively, I mean you kept it from them for so long and have been blatantly lying to their faces for two years so I don't think it will go down well at all._ The voice said to me. I sighed deeply.

 _This won't be fun._ I thought.

 _Not at all._

A few hours later I felt my ghost sense go off. Sam, Tucker and I were in the Kitchen eating food, my parents still hadn't returned and we had made ourselves something to eat. I was just about to take a large mouthful of bolognaise when a shiver ran down my spine and the misty blue fog rolled out of my mouth.

"Uh, guys?" I said, causing my friends to looks up right as the fog disappeared.

"Go. Oh and dude?" Tucker's voice made me pause before I left the room. I glanced over my shoulder at him. "Can I have your food?" I rolled my eyes and nodded. Tucker eagerly grabbed my plate and began to eat while I darted out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Going ghost!" I said as I transformed. The rings formed around my waist and washed over my body. I closed my eyes and smiled in pleasure. When I opened my eyes, they were a toxic green. I pushed off the ground and phased through the ceiling. I emerged above my house and looked around me.

"The ghost has got to be around here somewhere…" I muttered to myself. This was risky, flying out into the open as Danny Phantom while my parents were out hunting me, but who knows what ghost it was, I couldn't tell this time, so they could be dangerous or not. But it couldn't hurt to check.

 _Well it could hurt – a fair bit actually._ The little voice spoke up once again. I groaned.

 _Oh do you ever shut up? You make me feel like I'm going crazy._ I replied as I began to fly, keeping my eyes open for the ghost.

 _I'm a part of your mind moron, I'm always going to be here, even if I make you feel crazy._ It said to me, and even though it was a part of my mind, I seriously thought it sounded cocky. I sighed and shook my head, returning my attention to the world around me. The sun had gone down and stars were beginning to dot the sky, their twinkling lights bright to my super sight. I looked away from the sky and down the earth, eyes scanning the ground for ghosts. A slight buzzing noise caught my attention and instinctively I dove down, narrowly avoiding the glowing knife that flew through the air, right where I had been mere seconds before. I spun around, recognising the skull-headed blade instantly. Second time today…will he ever give up?

"Skulker." I growled, facing the ghostly robotic hunter.

"Hello, Ghost Child. Your pelt is long overdue to hang on my wall!" Skulker said, a malicious smile creeping along his face. "Ready to lose?" He asked me.

"Funny." I snickered. "I was about to ask you the same thing." I readied myself as Skulker's expression morphed into one of anger. He threw himself at me and I darted upwards, twisting into a front flip and blasting the ghost in the back with my plasma ray. He cried out as he was pushed to the ground, creating a Skulker-shaped crater in the middle of the street. I grinned cockily at the hunter as he rose from the ground and looked up at me.

"Had enough yet Skulker, or you want me to kick your ass again?" I said, crossing my arms. Skulker roared in anger and pushed off the ground, firing weapons as he did so. I dodged the bullets and knives that came flying towards me and dove straight for the ghost, my hands beginning to glow as I did so. We flew towards each other and collided mid-air. The strength of our collision sent us both flying back in the direction we came from. Skulker landed once more on the street, creating another crater a few yards away from the original. I, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. I smashed into a building, sinking a meter deep into the concrete wall. My vision went blurry for a moment but I soon recovered. Groaning, I pulled myself from the Danny shaped hole in the wall and floated out into the open, running my fingers through my hair and dislodging the tiny bits of concrete that were stuck in my snow white locks. Glancing over my shoulder I chuckled as I saw the dent I had left in the building. I shook my head and returned my attention to Skulker who was beginning to stand up. I readied myself for his next attack, but his next move surprised me. Instead of charging at me, weapons raised, he raised his eyebrow (weird that a robot ghost can do that…) and smirked.

"Looks like you have your hands full Ghost Boy." He said as he started to turn invisible. "Until next time…" He faded away completely as he finished his sentence. I frowned.

"What the hell did that mean?" I muttered to myself. Suddenly I felt a prickle on the back of my neck. _Uh oh._ I turned and sure enough, my parents were standing there, Mum was holding the Fenton Weasel (which I still disliked, should've stayed a vacuum cleaner…) that brought back bad memories, but it was what Dad was holding that sent chills down my spine. The Fenton Ecto-Overloader. I quickly hid my panic, I didn't want my parents to know that Phantom knew what that weapon did.

"Inviso-Bill!" Dad yelled. I facepalmed. _Uh, I thought that name was_ finished _when I defeated Pariah…_

"Uh, Jack, I believe it is _Danny Phantom_." My super hearing picked up Mum's whisper to Dad.

"Oh, right. I mean Danny Phantom! Stop right there!" He shouted again. I rolled my eyes.

"And why would I do that when I know you're going to try and shoot me with that…thing." I said nonchalantly as I gestured lazily to the weapon in his hands as if I knew nothing about it. "And not to mention I'm actually _not_ moving at all." I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms, feigning confidence even though the sight of the Ecto-Overloader set my teeth on edge. Dad raised said weapon and aimed it at me.

"Because…um, I don't have a clever quip!" He shouted. _Well that made total sense._ I thought wryly. I loved my Dad but he definitely wasn't the brightest crayon in the pack. I realised the weapon was pointed at me and my eyes widened. My Dad may be a terrible shot, but I couldn't take the chance that he would actually _hit_ me with that thing; my life (well _half_ -life) as I knew it would be over. I heard a slight noise coming from the weapon and dove out of the way mere seconds before the Overloader shot a beam of red energy towards me. The beam narrowly missed me, passing so close I felt the wind brush against my side. It continued on and hit a large billboard that was atop a building ten houses down from where I was. The billboard wobbled dangerously, but I didn't have time to worry about an unstable billboard yet.

"Whoa! That was close." I said, my eyes wide.

"Danny!" I heard a familiar voice shout out. My eyes snapped towards the direction from which the voice came from. I froze when I saw who had called my name. Sam and Tucker had come running out of my house when they heard my parents' voices and were directly underneath the badly wobbling billboard. I heard a _snap_ and as I watched, the billboard slowly toppled over, falling down towards the street, gaining speed as it fell. I gasped and shot forward, flying as fast as I could towards the two people who were standing right underneath the falling sign. I willed myself to fly faster. My legs became my ghost tail and my hair was flattened against my head as a burst of speed made me shoot forward so fast that I felt like I was nothing more than a blur to the human eye. In seconds I was between my best friends and the billboard that would surely crush them. I raised my arms, palms skyward and braced for impact. The giant billboard crashed onto my shoulders and hands, pushing me down towards the ground. I pushed against it with all my strength, a cry of frustration and determination leaving my lips. I could feel perspiration form on my forehead as I struggled to stop the sign. I felt the billboard slow until it finally came to a standstill. I opened my eyes and looked down. Sam and Tucker were less than a meter below me. I grinned down at them, a single drop of shimmering sweat dropped off my chin. It landed on the ground in front of Sam who glanced at it.

"Huh, even your sweat glows like you do." She said casually, but I could tell that the whole billboard-almost-falling-on-her-and-Tucker thing had scared her. Partly cause her hand was shaking as she tucked her dark hair behind her ear and partly because I could feel her thoughts. I smiled and pushed up again, flying into the sky with the billboard on my shoulders. When I reached the top of the building it originally fell off, I turned intangible and let it fall onto the roof. I sighed in relief and began to fly back to check on Sam and Tucker, but I had completely forgotten _why_ the sign fell in the first place.

"BONZAI!" My Dad yelled. I gasped as a red hot beam of energy hit me directly above my core. I screamed as I felt pain tear through my body, making my fingers twitch and my head ache. But what hurt the most was my core – it felt like it was being electrocuted. My back arched and I felt my entire body shake uncontrollably. Instinctively, I pushed with my mind, and following an impulse, I waved my hand out in front of me as if I were opening a curtain and in response, the pain stopped. I opened my eyes as my lungs gasped for air and looked quickly to my parents. I soon realised why the pain had stopped – somehow everyone had been pushed back, including Tucker and Sam. They were all laying on the ground several meters away from where they had originally been. Each of them were awake, but dazed. I didn't have any time to wonder what had happened, all I knew was that I had to get out of there before my parents decided to shoot me again – and I had to hide because if that weapon did what it was designed to do, then I was in big, _big_ trouble. I saw Sam and Tucker sit up and look at me, their eyes wide.

 _Guys, I gotta move! If that weapon does work, it's going to kick in any moment now._ I spoke in their minds, trying to hide my panic.

 _We get it,_ go! _Meet at my house Danny._ Sam replied in my mind. I nodded once before turning invisible and flying off as fast as my aching body could manage. I knew my parents weapon worked because my invisibility faded without my consent just as I got to Sam's. I phased through her roof and into her room, but accidentally slipped through the floor as I failed to turn tangible again. Grumbling, I floated intangibly in mid-air while I waited for my best friends to get here. Luckily for me, Sam lived only a few streets from me and so they were here within ten minutes. I could tell they ran from my house to here because of their heavy breathing and the sweat pouring down Tucker's face (hey we were really fit, but the kid still _hated_ running).

"Danny, why are you floating?" Tucker asked me in-between gasps for air. I put my feet on the ground – and fell right through the floor again. I floated back up with a scowl on my face.

"I can safely say their weapon works." I said. Suddenly, I felt a tingle and my body became heavy. _Uh oh._ Gravity came back to me all at once and I fell to the ground, landing hard on my stomach. "Gravity's back." I mumbled from where my face was pressed into the floor.

"Hey look on the bright side Danny." Sam said causing me to look up at her. She had a smile on her face. _Since when does she look on the_ bright _side, she's a Goth?_ I thought to myself. "You're tangible again." _Ah, there it is._ Smart ass comments were Sam's forte. I couldn't help but grin as she and Tucker helped pull me to my feet. Just as they yanked on my arms to help me up, my body became super light and with a small shriek, I was launched into the air.

"Dude you sounded like a girl." Tucker snorted with laughter. I frowned at him from where I was pressed against the roof.

"Says the boy who still sleeps with a teddy." I retorted, raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms with a cocky grin. Tucker's cheeks flushed pink and Sam started laughing.

"You still sleep with a teddy!?" She guffawed. Tucker scowled.

"Mr Fuzzywinkles doesn't sleep with me!" He said. "He sleeps in the bed next to me." I couldn't help myself, soon enough I was laughing along with Sam, and Tucker soon joined us in our hysteria. Once we sobered up, the more serious topics came up.

"Okay how the hell do I get down? My powers are going wacky." I said. "Man those weapons can suck." I reached out my arms, stretching my hands towards Tucker and Sam who were standing on her bed and desk trying to reach me. Sam was the first to grab my hand and as she did, my body became heavy once more. "Oh no." Was all I managed to say before I fell on top of Sam, causing us to both crash onto the bed. Last minute quick thinking stopped me from landing fully on her and hurting us both. I laughed as I looked down at her. "Well this day is getting quite interesting, especially if this keeps happening." I said with a smile. Sam nodded, her cheeks faintly tinted pink. My gaze lowered from her glistening violet eyes and to her lips. Just as I began to lean in, Tucker cleared his throat. I jumped, pulling myself away from Sam and sitting up, her following my lead soon after. My face felt hot and I knew I was blushing.

"Well, your parent's weapon definitely does work, but didn't they say it only lasted for how long?" Tucker said, shooting me a smirk but not saying anything in relation to Sam and me.

"An hour." I replied.

"How long's it been so far?" Sam asked.

"Fifteen minutes." I said. All three of us simultaneously let out a groan.

"Forty-five minutes of avoiding your family, classmates and everyone who doesn't know your secret." Tucker said, taking a seat on the desk chair and spinning around.

"So everyone." Sam summarised. I groaned and flopped back on the bed.

"This is going to be an interesting evening." I said. I felt a chill spread out from my core and my eyes began to tingle. A moment later, twin beams of ice shot out of my eyes and struck Sam's ceiling. Sam and Tucker gasped as ice spread down from her roof, covering every object in a cold, blue blanket. I tried shutting it off but I couldn't. Closing my eyes did nothing but give me a freezing headache. A few seconds later it stopped and I looked around at the damage I'd caused. Every surface in Sam's room was coated in blue ice, even her bed, desk and candles – the tiny flames frozen in place. It looked like an inside winter wonderland. Sam, Tuck and I weren't frozen as the ice had gone underneath us, but it was still a strange feeling. Sam giggled and I looked at her, eyes wide. This was not a sound we heard often. A snowflake had fallen on the tip of her nose.

"A snowflake?" Tucker said, his voice astonished. Suddenly we were surrounded by hundreds of little snowflakes falling from Sam's ceiling.

"You made it snow in my room!" Sam said incredulously.

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't be, this is amazing!" She exclaimed, smiling widely as she looked up at the falling snow. I took this moment to gaze unabashedly at her. Her long black hair was covered in tiny snowflakes that made her hair seem even darker than before and her violet eyes were filled with sparkles and laughter. This was a side of Sam she never let anyone but Tucker and I see; the happy, joyful side of Samantha Manson. She was so beautiful, and I don't think she realised how much she meant to me.

"One question." Tucker interrupted my staring. I shook my head slightly and looked at him. The look on his face made me realise he had seen me staring. "How do we get it to stop?"

"That…is an excellent question." I stated. Before I could reply, my hearing picked up a faint noise. I paled as I glanced at the wall that faced the street.

"Danny? What is it?" Sam asked, resting her hand on my arm.

"My parents are looking for me." I felt heat flush my body as anger and sadness pulsated through me. Sam jerked her hand away from my arm quickly, causing me to look curiously at her.

"Sam? What is it?" I asked, echoing her earlier question. Her face was shocked.

"Your skin was hot." She said, looking down at her hand and then at my arm.

"I'm Phantom right now, but even when human my skin is colder than a normal person." I said.

"Dude, look!" Tuck said, pointing at the ice on the walls. I followed his arm and my eyes widened. The ice was melting, but it was melting strangely. Instead of becoming water, it just disappeared as if it was never there, and the room was becoming warmer. Instead of feeling like a meatlocker, it now felt like a living room with the fire blazing.

"You're doing it Danny." Sam said, looking at the ice. Glancing down I watched as a small circle of the ice around me melted. The circle then grew and spread out across the room, melting the ice and leaving the room feeling warm and cosy. I stared wide-eyed at my hands.

"What the hell was that?" Tucker burst out after a moment's silence. I raised my eyes to his.

"I have no idea. My core is ice, I shouldn't be able to do that." I replied.

"Danny!" Sam suddenly exclaimed. Her eyes were scanning me but before I could ask what she was looking at she looked away, almost as if she was searching for something. _Oh, duh. I must be invisible_.

"I'm right here Sam." I said. "I haven't moved." They both jumped when my voice came out of nowhere. They relaxed when my body became visible again. Just as I was about to smile at them, my body became lighter and I felt myself float up to the ceiling once more, this time much quicker than the last.

 _SMACK!_

"Ouch!" I rubbed my head where it had whacked Sam's crystal chandelier. My friends snickered from below me and I shot them a glare which soon turned into my ghost ray. "Oops! Sorry guys." I smiled sheepishly as Tucker picked himself off the floor where he had dove when my blast had struck his chair. A chill ran down my spine and a breath of mist floated out of my mouth. This ghost sense felt weird though; it didn't feel like a ghost was near. I rolled my eyes. _Even my ghost sense is fucked up._ Soon enough I was hiccupping like crazy and with each hiccup my ghost sense would roll off my tongue.

"This – _hiccup_ – is – _hiccup_ – ridiculous!" I exclaimed, my sides hurting from hiccupping so much. Tucker and Sam were losing it with laughter. Sam was crying and Tucker was laying on the floor. I was still plastered to the ceiling with my ghost-sense-hiccups driving me crazy. Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted through my head, starting at my temples and spreading fast. I cried out and grabbed my head, my hiccups forgotten for the time being.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker said in unison. I barely heard them through the noise in my mind.

 _I can't believe he said that—_

 _I'm the best thing that ever walked his earth, like no joke._

 _Ugh why does Mr Lancer have to assign homework on the weekends! What a son of a—_

 _I cheated, I cheated, I cheated oh my God what do I do?! I can't tell her, but I can't keep it a secret!_

 _What a loser, can't even catch a softball._

 _That Ghost Boy must be around here somewhere. The Ecto-Locater says he is nearby. Must be weakened by the Ecto-Overloader, although the frequency needs to be adjusted…_

 _FUDGE!_

 _This is insane, what's going to happen to him?!_

 _Please be okay Danny, nothing can happen to you, I don't know what I'd do without you..._

Finally the overflow of thoughts subsided and I found myself on the floor again, this time with my head in Sam's lap and my hand clasped in hers. I sighed as I looked up at her.

"I cannot wait until I'm in control of my powers again." I said quietly. "Telepathy isn't that fun when it's out of control." I gave my friends a wry smile. I sat up as I heard footsteps on floorboards. "Your parents." I hissed at Sam. Her eyes widened and she looked around anxiously.

"They can't find the Ghost Boy in my bedroom! They already think I'm on the road to 'troubled teenhood', even without the Ghost Boy in the picture." Sam gasped as she stood up hastily. I lurched to my feet, tripping slightly as my left foot turned intangible. I yanked it out of the floor before it could solidify and leave me trapped. My body was in a strange state where I was too heavy to fly, but too light to walk like a human. I was in an in-between state where I was taking large, high steps like astronauts take while walking on the moon. It made it quite difficult to move quickly, especially when random parts of my body would become intangible like my legs, feet and even my fingers! What really creeped Tuck and Sam out was when my head decided to turn invisible, making me look like the Headless Horseman Ghost (who actually does exist and is friendlier than the stories made him out to be – another misunderstood ghost, like yours truly!).

"Danny, quick out the window!" Tucker said as he unlatched the window and opened it wide. I barely hesitated before launching myself out the window, praying I would be able to fly, even if for only a minute. Luck was with me (for the first time in weeks) and I was able to gain enough control over my powers to glide down to the ground. The landing wasn't as lucky as my legs turned intangible and sent me tumbling head over heels. As I picked myself up, I heard Sam's parents open her bedroom door.

"Sammykins why is your window open so wide?" Pamela's voice reached my ears.

"I wanted to smell the scent of nature." Sam said, her voice sounding stubborn even as she answered the simplest of questions.

"Samantha, this is why we let you buy the candles. You don't want to get sick now, I've heard the flu has been going around."

"Don't call me Samantha." Sam answered automatically. "And I prefer the real thing, even if the candles are nice." She said. I rolled my eyes. Sam's parents didn't understand her at all. Didn't know she loved black and purple instead of pink and yellow, loved bats not butterflies and would rather curl up with a good book instead of attending one of her parents' socialite gatherings. I sighed but quickly darted behind the bushes as Sam's Dad appeared and closed the window. A chill ran down my spine and another round of ghost sense-hiccups erupted from my mouth.

"Oh – _hiccup_ \- man. When – _hiccup_ – will this – _hiccup_ – end!" I groaned, sinking to the ground. _Wait, I'm not moving._ I looked down and saw my legs were phasing through the ground. I let loose a little _yip_ and flew up, hovering above the ground until my flight gave out and I landed flat on my back. I sat up and shook leaves from my hair.

"Well that sucked."

"Not as much as this will Ghost Punk." I froze as my father's voice echoed from behind me. "Turn around – _slowly_!" He said. I did as he asked, shifting so I was looking directly at him – well more specifically, a gun. It looked like the Fenton Ghost Shredder. Unlike the others, this weapons name suited it perfectly. Seeing it sent more chills down my spine, doubling those of the hiccups. I'd never seen it used, but if it worked (and Mum made it, so it probably does) it would destroy me in a heartbeat. I swallowed roughly, not daring to move until he was at least distracted. Without my ghost abilities I was powerless.

"Maddie he's over here!" He shouted and soon enough, with a rustling noise, my mother burst from the bushes, a maniacal grin on her face.

"Well done Jack!" She said happily, kissing Dad on the cheek. I grimaced. _Ew._ Mum looked at me and held up the Fenton Weasel. "You're ours now Phantom." Just as she was about to flick the _capture_ button, my ghost powers acted up again, this time I'm pretty sure they saved my life. My telekinesis kicked in, exploding around me and sending my parents flying and leaves swirling. Mum and Dad landed a few meters away (softly, thank God – hey, I want them away from me, not hurt). Using their momentary lapse of concentration against them I turned and bolted, using what little control I had over telekinesis to push myself forward to run faster. I ran into several signposts and almost hit a car but I kept running until it malfunctioned on me too. I found myself in the park underneath a giant oak tree. I walked towards the huge tree and after a quick glance around, I grabbed hold of the trunk and hauled myself up it. Thanks to my still functioning super strength, I soon found myself hidden well inside the thick foliage of the branches. I found a particularly thick bough that was about a meter wide and almost as flat as the floor in my house (which actually isn't saying much…) and I settled myself comfortably, leaning against the tree trunk. Suddenly, two white rings appeared around my waist and transformed me into Danny Fenton. Not a moment after they disappeared they reappeared, once again turning me into Phantom again. This happened several times, during which the fucking hiccups came back! I glowered into the distance.

"When will this end?! My parent's said about an hour, how long has it been? Sam was the one keeping track." I muttered to myself. "It can't be long now."

"Three minutes and twenty-five seconds actually." A familiar voice said from in front of me, causing me to jump and almost fall from my precarious seating. A swirling vortex of blue energy appeared in front of me, accompanied with a giant clock hand. I grinned as I recognised the familiar time portal.

"Time In." A figure appeared in the vortex, growing larger and soon its features became recognisable.

"Clockwork." I smiled as the energy faded, leaving only me and my old friend behind.

"Hello Daniel." He said, his face morphing into that of his child self. My smile faded and I frowned quizzically at him.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you back at your Tower watching over Time? You usually only show up if there's trouble." I said, rising to my feet. As I stood my foot turned intangible and phased through the branch. I yelped in shock and pulled my foot back up. As I gasped, my ghost sense went off, triggering my cryokinesis which caused ice to form all over my body that spread out along the branch I was standing on. Clockwork raised an eyebrow. I sighed and shook my head. "Yeah, I'm in a little trouble, but it should wear off soon. In three minutes and twenty-five seconds as you said." I said. Clockwork surprised me by shaking his head.

"Two minutes and thirteen seconds now." He said, his face completely deadpan. "Two minutes twelve seconds, two minutes eleven seconds, two minutes ten seconds, two minutes nine seconds." As he counted down, I couldn't help but snicker to myself (the Master of Time was sassy, who knew?) and shake my head at my friend.

"So why are you here Clockwork? I'm guessing it's not just for a friendly visit?" I said. Clockwork sighed.

"I am here to say I'm thankful you are okay and to tell you some news." He said. I cocked my head in interest. Just as Clockwork opened his mouth my hearing picked up a slight noise that instinctively sent me into motion. I lunged at Clockwork, knocking him backwards causing him to gasp in surprise, just as a blade came flying through the air. Good news, it missed my friend. Bad news, it hit me instead. I cried out in pain as the spinning circular blade ripped through my jumpsuit and buried itself in my abdomen. I landed on the frosted tree branch, my head hitting the hard bark, causing stars to burst into my vision. I felt my limbs go limp as shock flooded my system, causing me to shift my weight slightly. Seconds later my body slid off the edge of the branch, falling to the ground far below.


	11. Chapter 11 - Prince Of All Ghosts

CHAPTER ELEVEN

I was only freefalling for a few seconds before Clockwork caught me. _I have really got to stop being hit with weapons and getting metal stuck inside me._ I thought groggily. Clockwork had his arm around my back and my arm was thrown across his shoulder

"Time out!" Clockwork's voice sounded so much louder now. Looking down I saw my parents below us, Mum had a victorious look on her face and Dad was cheering. My heart sank as I realised they were happy about shooting me.

"Don't fret Daniel, they do still love you." Clockwork said as his time portal opened. I sighed then cringed as it caused pain to radiate down my body. We were moving into the portal when I spoke.

"Yeah, but they only love half of me." I replied. "They hate the other half." Clockwork sighed as he helped me sit down on the couch he made appear out of thin air. I groaned as I followed Clockwork's instructions and lay back. He let go of his ever-present staff and held his hands together. The staff just hovered next to him as if it were still being held. My attention was drawn from the overing staff (which shouldn't be so distracting for me considering half the stuff I've seen…) and back to Clockwork as a glowing blue light appeared in-between his hands.

"What's that?" I said quietly. Clockwork raised his red eyes to me and smiled.

"Time heals all wounds." He said as he pressed his hands against my injury. I cried out as pain rolled up and down my body. Suddenly, a cool chill began to form from Clockwork's hands. It spread out across my body, down to the tips of my fingers and the ends of my toes, and with it was peace. I felt calm flood my limbs as I relaxed and the pain receded. In a matter of moments Clockwork moved his hands and in them was the small metal disk. Lifting my hand to my side I discovered that it was completely healed, even my costume was fixed. I sat up and took a deep, pain-free breath. _It's so sad how I'm used to that pain and how much I relish the pain-free breath._ I thought to myself as I stood.

"So why am I here Clockwork?" I asked him, stretching my muscles as I did. Clockwork smiled.

"Remember what I told you last time we spoke?" He picked up his staff and floated towards the giant screens that showed scenes from the future. I nodded. _It's pretty much all I can think of._ "Well it is time for you to meet the Council and be officially recognised as the future King of the Ghost Zone." Clockwork's words sent chills down my spine.

"Huh?" _Wow_ that _was intelligent._ The voice in my head said.

 _Why do you always appear when I don't want to talk to you?_

 _I'm part of you, you moron. I can't control it. Anyways, you're the idiot talking to yourself._ It replied, its voice filled with sass. I hesitated.

 _Damn._ I returned my attention to Clockwork.

"You will be meeting with the Council and then undergo the ceremony that will formally recognise you as the heir." He repeated. I swallowed nervously.

"Ceremony?" I said quietly, my mind reeling. Clockwork nodded.

"It's only something small. You will be presented to several witnesses of the Human World and the Ghost Zone and the head Council member, which is me, will then proclaim you the heir and you will say a few lines and then you are done." Clockwork shrugged. "It is merely a small gathering to make it legal." I took a deep breath.

"When is it?" I asked.

"In five minutes." He answered, floating back over to me. I gaped at him.

"Seriously?" The Master of Time nodded.

"Yes. And we must go now." He said, turning to leave. "It is being held at the Council's Chamber. Luckily for us, it is just around the bend." Clockwork moved towards the door of his lair and waved his hand in the air in front of it. Without a noise it swung open and he floated through the gap. I flew after him, following him outside into the familiar landscape of the Ghost Zone. After a quick glance around I saw Clockwork ahead of me.

"Man, for one of the oldest ghosts in the Zone, he sure is fast." I muttered under my breath.

"I may be old but I'm not hard of hearing Daniel." Clockwork said amusedly when I reached him. My cheeks flushed pink.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly. Clockwork shook his head.

"I take it as a compliment." He said with a grin. I returned his smile and we then flew on in silence. Sooner than I thought, we reached our destination. I couldn't help but stare as we approached the giant building. It looked like a mix between Pandora's Parthenon and City Hall back in Amity Park. It was a rectangular building with giant columns and was a peachy-cream colour. It looked very impressive. Written on the giant doors in fancy writing were the words:

COUNCIL CHAMBERS

And underneath in brackets was:

(NO ADMITTANCE UNLESS ON COUNCIL BUISNESS OR WITH AN OFFICIAL INVITATION)

"This place looks cool." I said as we approached the doors. Clockwork nodded in agreement.

"Inside is far more impressive." He replied. I soon discovered he was, as usual, correct. Inside it was all columns, marble and carved stone. I found out from Clockwork that the entire island was made of the exact same substance, a special type of stone that was only found in this part of the Ghost Zone; they called it Spectrelite. We flew quickly through the room that I could only think of as a super-large foyer and through one last archway that lead us back outside. There space was huge, about the size of a football field. There was green grass that covered the entire area, except for a small section about the size of my kitchen that was higher than the rest and resembled a mix of a stage cross hill. The area was surrounded by a giant fence that reminded me of the Parthenon. But what astounded me most was the feeling I got from the place. It was a feeling of power and peace. But the power wasn't controlling, evil or even good, it was neutral. Clockwork didn't hesitate as he flew towards a large table shaped like a crescent moon with comfortable, and yet dramatic looking chairs, that was atop the small hill. I hastily followed him, hesitating only when I saw the ghosts who were seated at said table. On the outer left seat was Walker and on the outer right was Kitty. Hovering just behind Kitty I could vaguely see Johnny 13's Shadow watching over her and I hid a smile. On Kitty's left was Frostbite who was looking very happy as he chatted away with Kitty and on Walker's right was an empty chair which I assumed was for Clockwork. In the middle of Frostbite and the spot in which Clockwork was now seating himself, was an empty chair, but this chair looked different than the others. Instead of looking like a regular chair like the rest, it had a larger backrest that rose up higher than the ones on either side of it. All the chairs were black with intricate carvings and looked like they belonged in Dorathea's castle. I lowered myself to the ground until I was standing in the shade of a large tree so that I was hidden from sight. I felt Clockwork's mind reach for me and I instinctively opened mine up.

 _Wait there until I call you Danny._ He said. I nodded once to show him I understood and he turned back to face the other Council members. Walker shot me a filthy look before listening to Clockwork and I knew he still held a grudge against me breaking out of his jail. Just as the Council members stopped talking, ghosts began to file into the area. I slunk back further into the shadows. In the oncoming crowd I recognised almost everyone I saw. In front was Johnny 13 walking with Blaize, Ember, Skulker, Technus and Desiree, followed closely by Spectra, Bertrand, Nocturne, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady and I even spotted Vortex somewhere in the mass of ghost entities. Soon I saw a trio of people that brought a smile to my face. Jazz, Sam and Tucker had shown up in the Spectre Speeder. More and more ghosts began to file in, so many that I lost count. The tide of ghosts stopped only when there was barely any room left in the Council Chamber's giant backyard. I swallowed nervously.

 _This is_ several _witnesses?! If this is his definition of several I'm scared shitless what his definition of 'crowded' will be…_ The little voice in my head was back and for once we were in complete agreement. Clockwork cleared his throat and everyone stopped talking and looked to him.

"Today we have gathered because we have a special announcement to make. Two years ago, Pariah Dark was released into our world from his Forever Sleep. Two years ago, a remarkable individual challenged him to single combat to save us all. And that individual succeeded in defeating Pariah Dark, a feat in which no known ghost or human has survived, especially in hand-to-hand, single combat." Clockwork had everyone's attention now. "This person was not an adult and hasn't even reached his 100th year yet. He is merely a teenager. Although this sixteen year old is still considered a child, he has shown maturity and responsibility far beyond that of many millennium old ghosts I know." Clockwork hesitated. If he was human I'd say he had to catch his breath, but he was a ghost. "This young boy is a rarity among ghosts as he is not only a ghost but also a human, and for that he is unique. He is a Halfa, but no ordinary one. He is a Pure Halfa; a half-ghost with pure intentions, an open heart and the courage and determination to do what is right by all." Clockwork took a breath before continuing his speech. "This boy is one we have all come to know, and respect in our own ways for his spirit, honesty and his bravery. When we all turned and ran from Pariah's darkness, he turned and faced him. Because of this, we owe this boy our very afterlives and I for one know that I will never be able to repay him for all he has done for us." _But you have. For saving my family and friends from Dan…and myself._ I replied in the privacy of my own head. Clockwork began speaking again and I cut of my depressing memories about that awful day and returned my attention to my old friend. "When his remarkable boy challenged Pariah Dark, he ultimately did not realise what challenging the King of All Ghosts would result in." Clockwork paused once more to let the information sink in (and to create dramatic affect was my guess, for a Master of Time he was very fond of theatrics). "The young Halfa who defeated Pariah Dark immediately became the one, true heir to the throne of the Ghost Zone. The name of this individual is one we all know. The name of our protector and future king is Danny Phantom." Once again I felt Clockwork reach for my mind.

 _Come forward now Daniel._ He said. I took a deep, unnecessary breath and stepped forward, pushing myself up and flying towards the Council of Ghosts. Everyone fell silent as soon as I appeared, their chatter stopping like someone had flicked a switch. I knew if I were human my palms would be getting sweaty, but in my ghost form it took a lot for me to sweat. I landed on the ground in front of the Council table and bowed my head in respect. Each of them in turned bowed their heads to me, most with smiles, especially from Kitty and Frostbite. With a prompt from Clockwork I took another breath and turned to face the crowd behind me. The first person I made eye contact with was Sam. Her violet eyes were sparkling with pride and I couldn't help but smile at her. Soon a thundering noise reached my ears and it took a moment for me to realise it was applause. They were clapping for me. I bowed to the crowd on an impulse and by the sense of approval I felt from my mental link with Clockwork I knew it was the right thing to do. I turned around once more and faced the Council. This time it was Frostbite who stood and spoke.

"Danny Phantom, Great One, you are the heir to the Throne, the only one who is able to take up the crown and rule. Do you understand this?" He asked me, his deep voice serious. I nodded.

"I understand." I replied.

"You are the only half-human child of the Ghost Zone and thus the first Halfa who will ever take the throne." Kitty said, standing up as Frostbite sat down. Her voice was light and soft as usual but it held the serious tone that the other Council members possessed. _Never been called Child of the Ghost Zone before, I guess it makes sense as my ghost self was created by the pure essence of the Ghost Zone._ I mused. "As the succession of the throne is hereditary, your first born child will be the next ruler of the Ghost Zone. Do you understand this?" Kitty asked me. I hesitated. Was I ready to condemn my entire future family line to this? _Yes_.

"I understand." I said confidently. Even though this was a huge responsibility, Clockwork was right, it's pretty much the same thing I do already, just official and I can help ghosts even more this way. Kitty smiled fondly at me before sitting down. I automatically turned to Walker, knowing he would be next to speak. I was correct as he stood up and glared down at me.

"Punk – I mean, Phantom." He corrected himself at a sharp look from Kitty before continuing. "Once you agree to become the king and say the vows, it is binding and irrevocable. Once you are officially pronounced the heir, it is for eternity. Do you understand this?" Walker asked me, his voice deep but loud.

"I understand." I replied once more. I looked to Clockwork who nodded at me. I turned and faced the crowd again and repeated the words that Clockwork said in my head. "I swear that I will do everything in my power to protect every ghost that enters and leaves the Ghost Zone. I solemnly swear to be a just and fair king by being impartial and honest in all that I do." I said. My voice rung loud and clear through the air even though I was speaking at a normal volume. "I accept the responsibility that has been bestowed upon me, and upon all of my descendants for today, tomorrow and for all eternity." When I repeated the final line, I felt a zap of energy run through my body. My back arched and I collapsed to the ground. I heard several cries of alarm from the younger ghosts and my friends even though the energy hadn't hurt that much. It still left me gasping for air and laying on my back on the ground. Even though Clockwork had warned me about the Ghost Energy it still shocked me. I pushed myself to my feet and shook my head slightly. I heard whispers begin and I frowned in curiosity.

 _Clockwork, why are they all whispering like that?_ I asked him in his mind.

 _The Ghost Energy may have several effects on your physical appearance and your aura._ He replied.

 _Uh, what kind of effects?_ I asked suspiciously. Clockwork's mental chuckle echoed through my head.

 _Let's just say that people will be drawn to you even more so now._ He sent me an image of what I looked like right now and I blinked in shock. I looked like I had actually grown a few inches and my hair was slightly longer, so much that it was beginning to hang in my eyes, but it didn't look bad, it actually looked really good. I looked a little more mature. But that wasn't the most noticeable difference. The biggest change of all was my eyes. They were still green, but they were glowing so bright that they seemed like they were lit up from the inside like lightbulbs. And if you looked closely, you could see that the green irises were moving slightly, like there was liquid green electricity trapped inside. The pupils were the second thing I noticed. Instead of being completely black they were a swirling mix of green and black, like the Ghost Zone, but you could only see that if you were up close. _Huh, my vision must be sharper now._ I thought to myself. Now that I thought about it, I realised I could hear things much clearer, see things much sharper and smell every scent. All of my senses were heightened and I had the strangest feeling inside of my head. The only way I can describe it was the feeling of _knowing_.

 _That is because the wisdom of the previous Kings and Queens is at your disposal. Since Pariah was a tyrant and usurper, his knowledge is not contained within that category. Although I am sure you are pleased by this._ Clockwork said in answer to my unspoken question. I grinned.

 _Most definitely._ I replied before turning my attention back to the crowd. I looked to my human friends and smiled reassuringly, knowing that my random collapse would have freaked them out a little bit. I was right as my new even more heightened sight could see the worry in their eyes and the tense muscles in their body. I smiled at all the ghosts who then began clapping loudly. Even Skulker, Desiree, Technus and Walker began to clap alongside their fellow ghosts. Clockwork then floated up beside me and smiled widely, a sight that most ghosts were unused to seeing, besides me of course and a few of his older friends. I felt a shiver of pride at Clockwork's next words.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, ghosts of all ages and eras. I am proud to present to you, our new heir to the throne! Danny Phantom, Saviour of the Ghost Zone, protector of Amity Park, Prince of all Ghosts."

The applause practically deafened my new super hearing and I flinched slightly as the sound reverberated through my head. I shook my head slightly to ease the ringing and felt the silky strands of my longer hair tickle my cheeks. Looking around at everyone who had come to see me become a member of the Council and be officially declared their future king, I couldn't stop another smile from spreading across my face. Many of these ghosts I had fought over the years; countless battles that had contained both loss and victory for each ghost. Even though we did fight, I felt protective of them. I knew that despite our constant skirmishes, there was mutual respect and at the end of the day we would defend each other – such was shown with the whole Pariah Dark situation. I was proud of what had been bestowed upon me and I knew that if I had the chance to change everything and be a normal teenager again, I wouldn't take it. I wouldn't change my life for anything. Who I am now is who I was supposed to be. Call it predestined or fate, but somehow I knew, deep inside me that what was happening was meant to come about. Looking out at all the ghosts that surrounded me, some with smiles and some with indifferent stares, I couldn't help but feel grateful that I had this chance to help ghosts and make a difference. The smile stretched so wide across my face I thought my lips would crack. I had had this responsibility on my shoulders for the past two years, protecting my town, helping ghosts and humans alike, defeating evil (no matter how cliché that sounds) and fighting for what was right, even if it cost me. Whether I liked it or not, I was responsible for all of these ghosts. But the weird part was, I didn't mind. Not one bit.

THE END

~ 115 ~


End file.
